One Touch
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Tony/Loki FrosIron. Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it. slash. Movie!Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_ M in future chapters for sexual encounters, slash and probably some violence._

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _After battle_ _Tony runs into Loki unexpectedly and tries to comfort the foe after a bitter comment about his past, which Tony takes to heart._

x

Loki Lafeyson had once again been defeated by the Avengers, why he kept trying was something Tony had never really understood.

Yes, Loki was a super villain, a fallen God of Mischief. Not to mention the fact he hated Thor and his father.

It wasn't until Tony had pulled his file and read over his entire life's story that he began to feel somewhat bad for the guy.

Loki had grown up believing a lie, Tony knew how much that can change someone once they learn the truth, the man whom was more like a father to Tony than his own father had tried to get him killed.

He and Loki weren't so different after all, Tony understood what it meant to be betrayed, the only difference was how they had reacted to the betrayal.

Tony decided that he would be a better man and fight for what is right.

Loki had decided to become the villain, rather than fight for his father's approval.

He fought to rebel and disobey him as often as possible.

Tony's heart slumped somewhat as he floated in air above the fight scene and watched Loki limp away from the battle an arm clutching his ribs and blood streaming from his left temple.

The Avengers had chased after him but with the last stitch of effort he disappeared into the air with one of his magical chants, he had once again escaped.

A part of Tony wondered how much one man could take, okay he wasn't just a man, he was a God; however, he was a God exiled to earth to live amongst mortals, and in this case along with many others attempt to bring doom atop of their heads.

The Team then turned and headed back to the mansion Thor pausing a moment to stare into the space his brother had once been.

Loki had disowned their name, he was no longer Loki Odinson, he was now Loki Lafeyson.

Thor took this in great offense and discouragement. Loki had disowned the family he had grown up with.

Being the new man he was now, Thor wished he had seen the effects of his actions sooner, perhaps had he been a better big brother his little brother wouldn't be one of the top wanted men in the world.

He'd be on his side, on Odin's side.

It was too late for that now but Thor was never one to give up on hope.

x

Later that night Tony went out for a drive and headed back to the scene of battle, without telling the others where he was going, of course.

Tony was never one to hide his identity however tonight he kept it on the down low as to avoid a lot of chatty fans, he simply wanted to come back and see if any clues could be found on what Loki's plan had been, or where he may have gone.

Tony parked his expensive black car just outside of the woods.

The fight had taken place in the park during one of the biggest festivals of the year, surely Loki was planning on some kind of terrorist attack.

Tony got out of his car and buried his hands in his pockets as he searched the grounds for any clues, the sun was beginning to set and the streetlights had come on.

He made his way towards the creek-bed closer and closer to the stream, looking for anything that may have been left behind.

He didn't exactly expect to find what he did.

Tony turned a corner around a large tree trunk and stopped dead in his tracks.

Loki's helmet was sitting on the ground horns up and vacated, he remembered quite clearly that Loki had been wearing it when he had disappeared.

He glanced about the area curiously as he tried to calm his breath.

Running into Loki while not in his armor sounded like the perfect way to end up dead, Tony stepped a few steps closer to the creek when he saw a slim figure clothed in all black hunched over by the water.

His breath hitched and his blood started to pound in his ears.

He didn't have to get any closer to realize it was none other than Loki slouched by the stream.

He looked as if he was using the water to wash his hands just before they brushed through his ink black hair sticking it back in place.

The long ends of his hair curling up at his shoulders. Tony knew he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He hesitated a second before he took one step back crunching a stick beneath his real leather loafer.

Loki twitched but didn't turn around, for a moment Tony thought perhaps he hadn't noticed.

He took in a breath for encouragement before attempting another step.

"Are you here to kill me? Mr. Stark." Loki asked smoothly and calmly, Tony knew that moment the gig was up, he was going to die.

"Nah, just out for a stroll, are you here to kill me?" he replied his usual cockiness in his tone, Tony couldn't see it, but without a doubt Loki was smirking.

"No." he replied sparing a moment to glance over his shoulder still crouched with one knee in the dirt, one knee to his chest. "Your not wearing your armor, it wouldn't be fair anyway." He replied a slight twinkle in his eye.

Technically Loki on a normal night wouldn't think twice about killing an off guard Avenger simply to punish them for their impudence; however on a night like this night, Loki was too drained, too beaten, he couldn't muster up enough strength to kill a Rat for dinner much less someone as stubborn as Tony Stark.

"I would've thought you'd learn not to lie by now." Tony replied knowing it would likely just piss Loki off and make him kill him even slower, but in his last minutes he thought a little fun was in order.

Loki's smirk faltered into a frown and his eyes saddened before dropping to the dirt.

"If there were a time I'd learn honesty, it would've been when I couldn't speak at all." He replied bitterly and turned back to the running water.

He didn't have the energy or strength for this nonsensical banter but he'd keep it up anyway, his words were his best weapons at a time like this.

"When was that? Cause I would've loved to be there." Tony replied haughtily and mentally face-palmed.

"I imagine you would've helped them sew my mouth shut wouldn't you?" he replied and squeezed his eyes shut, all he wanted was this mortal to go away and leave him be.

"_What_?" Tony replied and his mouth turned into a steady frown, his file had never said anything about that. "That wasn't in your file, I don't believe you." he replied hastily taking one step back but paused to hear Loki's reply.

"Do you believe Thor would tell on himself?" Loki spat over his shoulder, Tony's brows furrowed in confusion, Loki tensed and brought his knee up to pull both to his chest.

Tony went to speak but nothing came out.

"Go away, mortal, and leave me be!" Loki screamed over his shoulder his voice cracked bitterly before he turned his back on Iron Man

All Tony could do is stare at his thin back, the God of Mischief, Loki Lafeyson, huddled in on himself his armor discarded all around in the chilly night.

Why would Loki stay here of all places, the last spot he had been seen. Tony took a step in the opposite direction of safety and found himself standing by the fallen angel at his feet.

Upon closer inspection Loki's leg seemed to be healed however the gash in his pants fabric was a giveaway he had been badly hurt in battle, they had probably come from Hawkeye's arrow.

His brow had a heavy cut from the point to his temple and the other cheek was bruised a deep blue.

Loki had his magic, he could fix himself so why wasn't he?

"I said leave me." Loki added this time weakly when Tony's hand landed on his slim shoulder.

Loki clutched his arms around his ribs and curled in on himself further. He hated that at this moment he was at Iron Man's mercy, weather Stark knew this or not remains to be seen.

"You can't get out of here can you?" Tony asked softly only a small distance away from him as he bent his knees to crouch by his side.

_Damn, he knows. I'm going to die_. Loki thought to himself.

Loki did not reply, he would not admit defeat, he only needed a little more time, a little more rest and he would be well enough to get home.

He had used the last of his energy to fix his leg that had been bleeding everywhere before he exhausted himself and couldn't even transport himself home.

Tony lifted his other hand to gently nudge a finger under the God's soft chin to tilt his head up and inspect his bruised and battered face.

Seeing Loki this close in the moonlit lighting, his hair black and smooth, white skin and a gaze so strong it could kill yet so soft it could trick even the wisest of men. Tony's brows rose slightly surprised at his attraction to the God. This must be some kind of sorcery.

Loki scowled at him but did not push away, his chin tingled from the touch and the look in Iron Man's eyes gave him some reason to trust him.

Either Stark was more than meets the eye and has some magical abilities of his own, or he really was concerned for his fallen foe.

Tony dropped to one knee and brought his hands to cup the God's face gently, Loki let out a gasp as tingling hot sensations ran through the skin on his face and into his nerves, he had never been touched so gently.

"I'm sorry he did that to you." Tony whispered so quietly it could only be registered as breath leaving his lips.

Loki's brows furrowed sadly, his eyes squeezing shut blocking in tears, he had cried himself to sleep that night, lips sewn shut, heart broken into a million pieces, blood staining his chin and neck.

That night he swore to himself he would never cry again, they could do all they wanted to him bring all the pain possible. But would never break him. Never.

Tony dropping his hands to rest on the nape of his neck brushing through his slick hair and pulled him into his chest carefully.

Loki let out a started yet pleased breath, but still tensed all over, neither pushing the man away nor burying himself in.

This had to be a trick no one cares for him, not really.

Nothing this good can be true, nothing this pure and gentle and kind can be true. The other Avengers were lurking in the shadows mocking and laughing at him.

Not this time, never again.

Tony rested his chin on Loki's head, this was madness but Loki was responding to it, maybe all he needs is a little affection.

Loki pushed Stark off of him a red rage filling his vision as he ground his teeth down at him, he leapt onto his feet and staggered back.

"Don't touch me, Iron Man, Mortal." He spat at him and stumbled back a few more paces. "Your trickery is pathetic." He added before building up as much energy as he could.

Tony frowned and lifted his hands in surrender.

"I swear, I'm not trying to trick you." he replied honestly concerned, that had been the worst thing he had ever heard, who could do such a thing? No matter how much someone lied.

How could someone do that, that calls themselves a hero.

"I hope you meet an early death, Stark." He spat back and waved his arms disappearing in a flash, Tony staggered back and stared at the space Loki had been, perhaps he was there simply because he wanted to be after all.

It was a long thoughtful ride home for Anthony, he had a few questions for Thor, however telling any of the others he had Loki and let him get away was probably one of the worst ideas he had ever had.

Tony wanted to face-palm just for thinking of it, telling on himself is simply not an option.

x

Loki stared down at his hands breaths coming in short and heavy.

His hands moving to feel his cheeks that still tingled from the gentle caress. It only made him hate his brother more.

He seriously had thought Thor was too good to attack his deepest darkest weakness. Of course Stark was trying to fool him, capture him, perhaps the Avengers aren't as inept as he always believed.

Tony Stark was forever marked on his top kill list. From this moment on.

Loki dropped his face into his palms in his empty apartment, it had felt so good.

For only a few moments he thought perhaps someone did care for him. At least a little.

Loki is too weak at this moment to think clearly anyway, at least he had been able to get home he'd have to go back and pick up his armor tomorrow.

x

Tony kept tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn't shake off thoughts of Loki he was in some deep shit now, he should have never gone out to check the scene.

Becoming emotionally concerned for the largest criminal threat in the world was by far the dumbest thing he had ever done.

x

Loki Curled himself in his bed under the covers, rolling himself up into a ball, one arm wrapping around his ribcage to cradle his aching ribs, the other coming up to touch his cheek.

He could still feel where Stark's hand had touched him, Loki couldn't shake it from his thoughts how could one simple touch stick with him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_ M in future chapters for sexual encounters, slash and probably some violence._

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Loki can't shake off what had transpired with himself and Stark and comes looking for answers._

x

Tony finally fell asleep and was sleeping quite peacefully in fact, after tossing and turning for an hour.

"Why did you do it?"

"Shit" Tony sputters and sits up his heart pounding in his ears as he stares into the dark where he had heard the voice come from, he turns in that direction and the slight glow of his Arc Reactor gives just enough light that he can make out a shape sitting in his bedside chair.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" he added a little more harshly than he should have.

Loki's brows furrowed for a moment, he clicks his fingers and the bedside lamp turns on.

Loki had been sitting there watching him sleep, that was extremely creepy, even for him.

Tony swallows hard, it would seem whatever was wrong with the God before is no longer an issue, since he's using his magic on so simple a thing as turning on a lamp.

"I asked first." He replies irritably.

"Why did I do what?" he replied shaking his head in confusion. However; is relieved to see Loki wearing a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve shirt, it would seem he wasn't here to hurt him.

Loki's hand unintentionally comes up to brush against his own cheek, Tony's brows go up and he leans back a little in his bed to put some space between them.

"Was it a trick?" he asked his patience wearing thin.

"No." he replied quietly, waking the others was not the best idea.

"Then why?" He asked brows furrowing in confusion, he had to know.

Tony sighed in exasperation, he felt bad for the guy okay, but was he really going to tell him that? Tell the God of Lies, the God of Mischief something he could use against him in more ways than one.

He could turn the Avengers on him, or even use it as a weapon against him in battle.

All Loki would have to do is give him that sad puppy look that he does so well, the one that silently begs for mercy like he had given him at the creek.

Tony halfway wonders if Loki is even conscious it's happening when he does it.

Loki grew impatient with his lack of reply and lunged from his seat putting a hand on each shoulder shaking him.

"Tell me!" he demands his voice rising a lot louder than Tony is comfortable with.

"Okay, okay. _Relax_." Tony replies hands raising in surrender, the rage in Loki's eyes is unmistakable as he searched his face earnestly fingers digging into Tony's shoulders.

"I felt bad for you okay, that's it." He dropped his head, Loki's shoulders deflated and his hands relaxed.

Loki shook his head, as he studied the man in front of him, could this be the truth?

Tony turned to look up at him and the look of confusion on his perfect features, it was already happening and there was nothing he could do about it, he was feeling bad for the guy. Again.

Tony shook his head at himself before he brushed his fingers over Loki's temple that had been cut open mere hours ago, Loki must've taken care of that.

Loki's eyes search Tony's sharply for a moment before they flutter shut and he just barely turned into the touch with a breath of relief.

Tony was like a drug to the God, a drug that filled him with warmth and a false feeling of empathy.

Loki was the God of Lies, he could believe them once in a while if it feels good, and this one feels good.

Loki lifted a hand to rest on Tony's on his cheek.

Tony's breath hitched when one of Loki's knees rose up to land on his right side Loki pressing forward and dropping his hands so his arms wrapped around Tony's broad shoulders.

Tony hesitantly lifted his hands to wrap around his slender waist, Loki lifting the other knee to straddle Tony on the bed.

Tony's heart began to pound in his chest.

Loki stared down at him a moment before collapsing into him his head dropping to Tony's shoulder as he sat on his lap silently. Letting out a jagged breath of relief.

Tony had expected him to either trick him to thinking they were going to have sex, or taunt him before killing him.

The last thing he expected was for Loki to collapse against his shoulder and hold on to him.

Tony blinked away confusion before one hand reached up to pet Loki's hair gently.

Loki nudged his face into the crook of Tony's neck and tightened his grip. He simply wanted to be held.

Tony sighed and dropping his head to rest on Loki's shoulder.

How bad could it be that the God of Mischief would come to his enemies home to seek this intimate of comfort?

Tony really did feel bad for the guy, he had no one. Although Loki had disowned his family and friends when he left Asgard, he is still alone and perhaps somewhat regretting that now.

Things had gone too far, how had Loki come to trust him enough for this? He imagined Loki was probably going to use this against him _constantly_.

Loki must be building the trust between them so he could kill him easier in the future, or better yet force Tony to keep the Avengers from killing him or imprisonment if he's ever caught.

Tony stroked his back with the other hand feeling his spine through his shirt and simply held the touch deprived God for long moments, slow steady breaths against each other and Tony really wondered at this point if Loki really was tricking him.

This seemed too good to be true, but _God_, Tony wanted to believe it.

"If your lying to me Stark, I swear on my mothers life. _I'll kill you_." Loki whispered into his ear, a gruff and serious tone that made Tony shiver from his ear to his feet.

Tony swallowed nervously it was almost like a punch in the face reminding him of just _who _he had sitting in his lap.

"We're good then." Tony replied faking a cheery calm voice.

Satisfied with his back up plan Loki tilted his chin to land on Starks shoulder adjusting to press even closer.

The heat between their bodies was getting hotter and there was only so much temptation Tony could deny his libido.

Especially when someone as sexy as Loki Lafeyson is straddling your lap, gently adjusting ever so often closer.

Tony's hand on his back moved down slowly to cup one butt cheek in his hand, Loki grunted against him adjusting away from the intrusion.

Anthony wasn't too great at subtle hints though and tilted his chin to kiss the God on his exposed porcelain throat once, twice, three times.

Loki flinched and his shoulders tightened uncomfortably.

"Enough." He scorned quietly against Tony's shoulder.

Tony froze where he was, he didn't want to enrage the God again, Loki switched emotions like women change cloths.

Tony pulled back and placed his hands safely high on Loki's back.

Loki sat up straight and stared down into the confused brown eyes of Tony and moved his hands to clasp his shoulders once again.

"Why would Thor…" Tony stopped himself when Loki tensed to the name then shook his head at himself, if he couldn't ask Thor why he had sewn his little brothers mouth shut he had to ask the victim himself.

Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably as Loki's eyes turned ice cold like they often did in battle.

The _battered_ and _bruised_ version of this sweet entity had vanished and Tony really hoped it would come back.

"Why did he do it?" he finally finished his question, he didn't have to specify for Loki to know what he meant.

"You ask too great a question. _Mortal_." He replied quietly yet sternly, Tony nodded and did not press the matter. This _Mortal_ business was really starting to grind on his nerves though.

Loki pulled back and pushed Tony away by the shoulders.

"You will _not_ be seeing me again." Loki declared as he stepped back and prepared to disappear.

"Wait." Tony balked and stood from the bed grabbing Loki on each side by the elbows.

Loki flinched just barely but guarded himself with an icy expression and stood to his full height.

"What?" he spat back, Anthony sighed slightly annoyed at him, obviously he wanted something from him but Tony couldn't tell what.

"What do you want from me?" Tony finally asked, Loki shrugged his arms out of his grasp and stepped back straightening his shirt.

"Nothing, what is there someone like _you_ could ever offer someone like _me_?" He replied proudly and looked down his nose at him, Tony rolled his eyes.

"I can give you whatever the Hell that was." He replied and gestured to the bed where Loki had been straddling his lap moments ago.

"Worthless." He replied, Tony frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. The God Of Lies, indeed.

"Fair well, _Iron Man_." He replied before waving his hand and disappearing.

Tony growled annoyed deep in his chest at that and turned kicking the bed angrily.

Why did Loki have to go and make everything so complicated?

"Good riddens!" Tony ground out before plopping back on the bed. "If you're listening, I hope I never do hear from you again. _Asshole_." He declared to the empty room before dragging his blanket back up to his chest, so he could toss and turn for another hour before getting up late.

x

Loki paced his empty apartment angrily, how dare he touch him? Ask him questions he has no right to ask.

Loki was furious, so furious.

He rounded the plain couch in his living room and made a circle around it.

"How dare you_ Iron Man, _I curse you to the end of your days." He spat again striding from one side of the room to the other.

He took in a deep breath and let it out as he stopped by the fireplace and placed a hand on it to lean against it.

Loki rose his hand and brushed the side of his throat where Iron Man had kissed him, for only a moment but he had.

Loki scowled he had gone there for answers, when he got them he was so relieved to know and he wanted more.

He wanted Tony to stroke his hair, hold him close and even if he didn't care for him he wanted him to pretend he did.

Loki ran his hands through his hair roughly and closed his eyes.

He had never felt this way, he had been hugged before in his long life, held even for long moments.

Now though when it happened it was different, he starved for the affection Tony had freely given only moments ago.

He felt as if he had finally eaten after ages of fasting.

Loki hugged himself in his dark lit apartment and shuttered, how had it come to this? Utterly alone and starving for any kind of selfless touch, even from his enemy.

Anytime Loki had ever felt so safe and secure as he had, someone tries to take advantage.

He didn't want sex any of the times it happened but that's where it always lead.

Loki was disappointed in Iron Man for this, he thought an Avenger would be different from the others.

It would seem that even superhero's are selfish.

Loki turned and headed into his bedroom turned to office to start planning his next mischievous escapade, he needed something to fill that hole inside.

To be continued.

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews they are greatly appreciated! I know these chapters are kind of small but I usually write like 4000+ chapters I just need a wee break, I hope y'all liked this chapter and hopefully we're getting to see a little more in depth. Let me know if this starts getting too Fairytale like, its hard to get Enemies paired. I hate fairytale like stories so let me know if any parts just seem way too Auish. Thanks again!_

_Reply to Reviews:_

_SpangleBangle: Sorry some of it was confusing but yeah I was getting that too a bit but couldn't really figure out how to fix that, though I tried like 100 different ways of phrasing. Plus I was a little tipsy when I wrote that chapter if you get what I'm sayin. Lol note to self: Rum&Coke + Fan fiction = bad lol_

_Splishboom: Oopsh thanks for the impudence help there, yeah take note to what I said to SpangelDange ^ lol_

_Kassz-Chan and Wiggalator: Thank you guys so much for the nice words __J__ I hope you like this part just as much as the first!_

_Love, DeathTrapDaisy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_ M in future chapters for sexual encounters, slash and probably some violence._

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Tony begins to wonder if he _really_ will never see Loki again._

x

No one had heard from Loki for the next few weeks, he was either devising a plan or left to recuperate from getting his ass thoroughly kicked last time.

Iron Man had gone out searching the city a few nights in a row, he had wished he would never see Loki again but a few days later he began to worry when he hadn't heard of any death threats from the villain.

He also tried to avoid Thor as much as possible, the fact that he had developed somewhat of a crush on his _brother_ didn't seem like it would be taken too well.

Thor spent most of his time with Jane or taking watch over the city as well, Tony would sometimes wonder about what Loki had told him.

Could Thor really have been that mean of a brother to Loki? The man whom he calls a dear brother even now as he threatens earth on an almost day-to-day basis.

Of course there was no real way to tell if Loki had told him the truth, Loki didn't bare scars thanks to his magic so technically he couldn't tell by that.

Tony spent his off time working on his armor and new gadgets for the other Avengers to use.

He needed something, anything, to occupy his thoughts.

Tony was working in his shop late one night, he hadn't heard from the God of Mischief in a good month and a half.

He was beginning to believe that he really was never going to see him again.

The lights flickered in the room while Tony was hunched over his work desk welding some very delicate pieces together.

He turned off the welder and lifted his goggles looking around the room wondering why the lights had flickered.

He turned back to his desk and began to work they flickered again, he growled annoyed and dropped his tools down on the desk.

"What the Hell?" he declared exasperated swiveling his chair to check the breaker only to meet the smirking face of one God of Mischief.

"_God_." Tony cursed and clapped a hand over his heart.

"Hmm.. yes in a way.." he replied cheekily and chuckled cutely. Really _cutely_? I guess that's the only way to describe that laugh.

"Stop that!" Tony demanded taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"Stop what?" he replied playfully with fake confusion.

Tony just shook his head at him.

"Sneaking up on me."

Tony's brows drew together as he glanced up at the horns on his helmet, why Loki had decided to parade around in all his _glory_ tonight was beyond him.

"Nice to see you got _dressed up_ for me." He teased tapping the helmet on the forehead.

Loki scowled and swatted his hand away.

"Hmm I could say the same." He teased nodding towards the goggles propped on Tony's forehead.

Tony pulled them off his head and dropped them on the table beside him then brushed his fingers through his hair.

Loki smiled and turned to lean against the desk Tony was working at, Tony swiveled his chair to keep eye contact.

Loki glanced to the object on his table and rose a brow curiously before carefully picking it up.

"I wish you wouldn't…" Tony objected reaching to retrieve his in progress invention.

Loki smirked and jerked it out of reach closing his hand around it as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Loki!" Tony scolded and stood from the table trapping the God against the desk, Loki smiled playfully up at him.

"Shhh… you don't want to wake the others." He replied and grinned.

Tony was really actually _enjoying_ this side of the foe, playful and mischievously cute.

"_Loki_, give it back." Tony drawled annoyed.

"Not until you give me what I want." He replied smoothly.

"Some tea and cake? A nice chat by the fire?" Tony replied sarcastically. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Cut the pleasantries, Stark, fair trade, what _I_ want for what _you _want." He replied and eyed the engineer steadily. Tony tilted his head to the side.

"I had what I wanted until _you_ took it." Tony replied somewhat playfully.

"_Irrelevant_." Loki quipped and waved his hand.

"Really? That's how we're playing this?" Tony replied cockily.

"Mhm." He replied flirtingly eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What do you want then?" Tony asked.

Loki shifted to his other leg and hesitated before he replied, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"More of that _worthless _junk you gave me last time I saw you." he replied masking his desperation with a snide tone. Loki couldn't bring his eyes to meet Stark's in that moment.

Tony lifted his hands to grip the helmet by the horns and lift it off his head gently.

Loki lifted his eyes to meet with Tony's as he set it down on the table behind him.

Tony lifted his hand to the back of Loki's neck tugging him closer until Loki's head tilted and landed on his collarbone.

Tony wrapped his other hand around his waist and pulled him against him, rather uncomfortable as his T-shirt was pressed against cold metal.

"This what you wanted?" Tony asked somewhat tauntingly, Loki shivered and nodded against him.

He would not use his silver tongue to admit his weakness.

Tony wrapped his arms tight around the God's body and arms, Loki completely curled up into Tony head resting against him, body pressed close.

One ungloved hand moved up to rest against Tony's chest.

Tony brushed a hand through Loki's hair and breathed in the scent.

Loki groaned against him because he could feel where Tony wanted to take this. to bed.

Tony rubbed his hand down The God's back hotly and back up to clasped him firmly on the nape of his neck.

This is why Loki had worn his armor this time, Tony would not take advantage holding him close and tight was all that he was going to get tonight.

"You know, you don't have to hold my inventions hostage to get this." Tony teased gently against the snuggling God, Loki didn't know what to say to that. For once.

Several minutes passed Tony's hands gently brushing through Loki's hair and down his back.

'_Sir, sorry to interrupt but Thor is in route to the workshop.'_

Jarvis' voice declared into the silence, Loki twitched to the voice and pushed Stark off, brushing his hair back and staggered away from the desk and Tony.

"Who was that?" Loki declared angrily, thinking someone had been standing there watching them.

"No one, it's a computer." Tony replied. "Jarvis, lock the door." He added as Loki glanced around confused before he clasped his helmet in shaky hands and put it on his head.

"I _must_ go." He replied ignoring the pleading look on Tony's face.

"Come back, just give me a few minutes." Tony replied Loki shook his head.

"_You _do not command _me_, I come and go as I please." he spat back his statement followed by Thor knocking on the door.

"I wasn't… Geez I wasn't commanding you to do shit, I was _requesting_." He replied exasperated.

Loki scowled as another knock from Thor sounded through the room.

"Just a second." Tony called out as Loki stepped back recoiling away for the decision to come here.

Loki waved a hand and disappeared into the night.

Tony sighed sadly and rubbed his face in his hands, Jarvis unlocked the door for Thor knowing the threat he bore was gone with Loki.

Tony plopped down in his chair as Thor entered his workshop; Thor entered the room with a large smile on his tanned, perfect face.

"Anthony, my friend.." Thor stopped and frowned as he studied him seeing how down and out he was looking. "Is all well?" he asked instead of what he was going to say.

Tony glanced at his desk to see his object replaced just like it had been before Loki had taken it.

Tony shook his head bemused.

"Yes, Thor. All is well." He replied and smiled probably a little too much.

x

Loki stood outside of the mansion just on the other side of the window as he watched Tony and Thor talk.

Tony had_ requested _his presence.

Loki didn't really know what to do with that. Should he go back?

Would that mean he is no longer in charge of the situation if he does?

Loki scratched his neck in consideration as he thought it over, he wanted to spend more time with Tony, this was the truth.

Loki sighed exasperated before he turned and walked away glancing in one more time, Thor got up and left the room leaving Tony alone, Loki hesitated another moment to watch him.

Tony turned back to his work on the desk, for the next few minutes Loki found himself leaning against the doorframe while he watched him a small smile splaying on his face.

Tony dropped his welder down on the table before rubbing his face in his hands exasperated then got up to pace the room.

Loki turned quickly and rested his back against the wall next to the window so Tony couldn't see him if he looks out.

He needed to make a decision soon whether he'd stay with him or leave the mortal to his own devices.

Loki dropped his head with a heavy sigh, there's no way Tony _wanted_ him to come back.

He must have invited him just to make him _feel_ better.

Thor had come at a perfect time, giving Tony a way out.

Loki waved his hand and went back to his apartment. He'd visit the mortal again, but on his own schedule.

_A/N: posted this solely out of procrastination, I really DO NOT want to work out right now. But I'm super sick of being fat so it will happen whether I want to or not ughhhhhhh_

_Please leave reviews! So it will make me feel better, my life totally sucks. Thanks guys._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_ M in this chapter for mischievous slashy groping._

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Tony is upset Loki didn't come back as he had requested. Loki has no clue._

x

It had been another few weeks of nothing. Tony hadn't seen anything of Loki on the news or in his shop.

It was really beginning to grind on his nerves, last time he had seen Loki he hadn't had the chance to tell him how worried he had been.

He thought maybe the God had died or been in some very serious emotional trouble. Just turned out he was being extremely selfish and not showing himself. _typical_.

Tony tossed another wrench on the table in frustration, he had been trying to keep himself busy and preoccupied with tasks so he wouldn't have time to let his anger fester. Well at least not more than it had already.

"I knew I'd find you here." Loki cooed quietly over Tony's shoulder.

Tony flinched but managed to keep from making too big a fool of himself this time around.

"What do you want?" Tony replied not sparing him even a glance over his shoulder.

Loki furrowed his brows before circling the desk to lean against it next to Tony's shoulder. Loki had taken the long way around, if Tony didn't know him any better he'd think Loki liked parading around. In fact that's _exactly_ what Tony thought.

"Nice to know you missed me." He replied defensively.

Tony _had_ missed him, _a lot_.

"Go away Loki, I'm busy." He replied petulantly barely glancing over at him, blinking once he had turned back to his project, Loki was wearing a black deep v-neck shirt and some very tight jeans.

Tony probably shouldn't spend much time looking at him if he's going to be able to stay angry.

"_Touchy_." Loki playfully declared before taking a turn about the room studying Tony's inventions, he was quite curious about them.

They intrigued him a thin line between technology and magic.

Tony let out a breath before turning just slightly to watch Loki, Loki was browsing his inventions on the wall. Jeans tucked into his boots and hair smooth and full, that slight wave at the ends.

Tony shook his head at himself, Loki didn't want him sexually, likely never would.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked exasperatedly as Loki traced his fingertips over his Iron Man suit curiously.

"Its worthless to anyone else isn't it?" Loki asked out of the blue, his pale fingers delicately tracing the hole, which the arc reactor fits in.

Tony cocked his head to the side.

"No one else can power it, if that's what you mean." He replied and tugged his goggles off then crossed his arms over his chest, swiveling his chair to face Loki's back.

"No one?" he replied and lifted a hand, a green glow surrounding the suit before it lit up and came to life where it hung.

Tony swallowed nervously just as Loki glanced over his shoulder mischievously.

"Let it go." Tony commanded quietly, Loki smirking wider then rose his hand making the suit shutter against its bonds.

"I mean it." Tony added a moment later before standing and fisting his hands at his sides. Loki frowned before dropping the suit back down and folded his hands behind his back.

Tony shook his head and turned back to his desk.

"I have upset you." Loki admitted quietly, Tony scoffed and shook his head at him as he put away his tools.

"It was not my intention." Loki added before he turned around and approached Tony from behind.

Loki stood behind him for a few moments while Tony cleaned off his desk then wiped the counter of various oils and grease.

Loki slowly lifted his hand to run 2 fingers down Tony's neck then between his shoulder blades.

Tony shivered to his icy fingertips and realized that was Loki's intention all along.

"I _am_ sorry." Loki added, Tony shook his head before hesitantly turning to look at the God good and close for the first time tonight.

Tony was constantly surprised at the attractiveness of this man, Tony sighed as he looked into those ocean green eyes.

"Its fine." He replied before stepping around the God to put away some tools he had in his hand.

"It isn't." he replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tony really didn't have the patience for this just now. Loki would just have to get the fuck over it.

"I'm really not in the mood." Tony replied as he hung his jigsaw on the wall then wiped his hands on the front of his jeans.

"You're angry with me. I _am_ sorry, Tony." Loki replied softly, Tony inhaled heavily before turning to look into the sincere eyes of his enemy.

Tony shook his head at himself, Loki was making that look he often did when he was upset. The one Tony could not handle, at least he wasn't making the brows… and _there they go_.

Tony sighed heavily before rubbing his face in his hands.

"If you're angry with me, then who will…" Loki stopped himself and literally bit his bottom lip between his teeth.

Tony knew what he meant when he dropped his hands to land at his sides, there was one thing Loki came to him for, it was the one thing Tony really didn't feel like giving tonight.

"I'm sorry for playing with your suit." Loki added after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Okay, fine. I am angry with you, but not because of _that_." Tony replied and gesture to his suit hanging on the wall, Loki furrowed his brows genuinely confused, Tony was getting where he could tell the difference.

"For what then? Tell me how have I offended you?" Loki replied quickly, stepping closer to place his hands on Tony's biceps.

Tony was extremely taken aback by Loki's willingness to admit a wrongdoing.

Tony sighed heavily, he should have seen this coming he had brought this upon himself.

"You didn't come back." Tony admitted quietly, Loki cocked his head sideways.

"What?" he quipped and snickered, Tony scowled at him before tugging himself out of Loki's grip to wash his hands and face in a nearby sink. "I don't understand, do enlighten me." Loki added playfully as he followed Tony across the room.

Tony soaped up his hands and turned on the faucet.

"You heard me." Tony replied sharply splashing the cold water on his face then drying his hands and face with a towel.

"You mean when you _requested_ I come back?" Loki asked a little too entertained by the idea.

Tony rolled his eyes before turning around and facing him.

"Why do you find that so hard to believe? I only asked for one thing and you wouldn't even consent to that." Tony replied shortly then sighed heavily when Loki grinned.

"You really did want me to come back." Loki replied too happy in the knowledge of that fact.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't." he replied plainly and shrugged.

Loki smiled sheepishly glancing down at his boots one foot shuffling nervously.

Tony grinned at that, seeing Loki somewhat abashed was dangerously enthralling.

"Well then…" Loki trailed off his eyes still focused on his boots then quickly tilted forward to peck Tony on the cheek, then turned his back on the engineer and take a few steps simply to distance himself.

Tony nearly choked on his tongue he was so damned surprised, he never would have thought if Loki would kiss him it'd be something like _that_.

"Loki…." Tony trailed off as he studied Loki's back, Loki still shuffling one foot nervously.

Tony stepped towards him and pulled his back against his chest. "I know what you came for." Tony added as he pulled him tight against him and smiled when Loki literally collapsed against him.

Loki sighed contentedly.

"I can't deny the fact, though I'd like too." He whispered in reply, Tony kissed him on the back of the head before pulling away and tugging Loki with him by one hand.

"Come here." He cooed softly before sitting down on his couch, Loki tilting his head as he looked down at him.

"What?"

"_Come here_." Tony replied toughly and pat the space next to him, Loki hesitated a long moment before he finally consented and step-turned in one smooth motion to lower himself next to Tony.

Sitting up stiffly next to him on the sofa looking straightforward awkwardly, Tony shook his head at him before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tugged him down.

Loki hesitantly lowered himself to rest against Tony's side, his hands cautiously in his lap and head barely resting on Tony's chest.

Tony brushed his fingers through his soft hair and inhaled the scent of it as he did.

"What _is_ this?" Loki asked after a few moments, Tony furrowed his brows confused.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Tony replied equally confused. "Isn't this what you _always _want?" he added again still petting his hair gently.

"Not _always_." Loki replied before pulling back and twisting where he was facing Tony both palms flat on his chest and one legs draped across Tony's lap.

Tony inhaled sharply to the swift movement as he looked up into the stormy green eyes now staring down at him.

Loki smiled mischievously as one hand ran down Tony's abdomen Loki tilting down to nibble at Tony's neck.

"_Finally_!" Tony declared a little too loudly Loki chuckling against him.

Tony's hands were all over him in seconds.

Loki pushing his cool palms under Tony's ragged tank top feeling hot firm skin that made his fingers tingle.

Loki pulled back to claim Tony's mouth in a desperately suffocating kiss. Tony could literally feel the God's determination in his lips and the desperation in the force behind it.

Tony hesitated merely a second before he opened his jaw allowing Loki to plunge deeper in reckless abandon. Loki shamelessly rolled his hips against Tony's slowly, methodically.

Tony groaned as he pushed his tongue forward to twine with the frost God's cold tongue. Tony shivered the temperature contrast was too good to handle.

Tony's hands traveled from his thin thighs up to grasp his firm butt in his palms.

Loki gasped against his mouth before plunging forward deeper, encouragingly, Loki rolling his pelvis deeper and harder.

Tony groaned against him again, his hips moving up to encourage this beautifully mischievous being to embrace his dark side and give in.

Tony ran a hand up and pushed it under Loki's soft cotton shirt to feel his spine against cool pale flesh.

Loki nipped Tony's bottom lip between his teeth tantalizingly.

Tony gasped and ran his hand around to Loki's front feeling his toned stomach before moving up and twisting a nipple in his fingers.

Loki keened against him and pressed forward into the pressure, Tony pulled back gasping before tilting forward to trace Loki's jaw with his teeth and lips.

Loki moaned obscenely as he arched against him and threw his glorious head back, smooth hair glistening in the light, like only the God of Chaos can.

Tony growled annoyed against Loki's skin as he left kisses along his porcelain throat.

"Hmm?" Loki hummed against him as he rocked his hips forward.

Tony pulled back to reply.

"I have a meeting with Fury in 5 minutes." He gasped out heart pumping in his ears in excitement. Loki growled against him.

"_Call in sick_." He demanded rocking his hips again, hands moving to pull the tank top off over Tony's head.

Tony grunted before replying.

"Cant, he's coming _here_." Just then the door beeped and Tony knew it was soon he and Loki would be caught red handed.

In the time it took Tony to look from the door back to where Loki had been in his lap, he was now cleaned up wearing a suit and some shades he often did, Loki was gone but he hadn't been quite so kind after all since he left his raging hard on to remain throughout the meeting.

Tony silently thanked the God of Mischief for helping him out though he couldn't really expect him to help him out _that_ much.

He wondered if Loki could hear him when he was thanked?

He also hoped Fury wouldn't notice his current predicament as he took his shades off and flashed the man his Grade-A smile.

x

Later while Tony was changing for bed he emptied his suit pockets to find a small note folded in on itself 8 times, he unfolded it and smiled when he read it out.

_Didn't think you would get off _that_ easy did you?_

_L.L._

Tony shook his head at the note but put it back in his pocket, somehow when he went to bed this night he thought perhaps it wouldn't be such a long wait this time around before Loki would show himself again.

Though it'd feel like the longest.

_A/N: yay new chappy! Hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you thought! my oh my i'm such a tease!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated: **_M__ in this chapter for desperate wanking off, lemonade and fluff._

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Loki comes back to finish what he started._

x

Tony shivered when his blankets were forcibly removed he had been asleep maybe an hour. Hour-fifteen tops.  
>"The <em>fuck<em>?" He cursed as he sat up and stared into the darkness.  
>"<em>Wake up<em>, Stark." Loki snarled as he crawled up the bed until he could straddle Tony's lap, coming into his eyesight lit by the blue glow emanating from his chest.

Loki pushed on his chest with his palms pinning Stark against the headboard of the bed.

Tony reached out and ghost his palms over Loki's thighs.  
>"Miss me already?" Tony quipped cocky when Loki groaned to his touch.<br>"Came back to finish what we started." He breathed. Neither denying or admitting if he missed him or not.  
>"Good." Tony gasped when Loki rolled his hips against him.<br>Gripping him on the hips as Loki bent forward catching Tony's mouth in a hard kiss.  
>Loki wearing black silk pants and a green v neck t shirt. Obviously he had come with the intention of being utterly comfortable.<br>Tony didn't hesitate as he reached forward and rubbed Loki's crotch beneath his silk pants. Loki moaned against his mouth as Tony's grip tightened and became rougher.  
>Loki gripped Tony around the neck as he towered over him.<br>Raising up on his knees to give Tony more room to grope his perineum and scrotum.  
>Tony unabashedly did so.<br>Loki groaned loudly into the kiss plunging his tongue inside Tony's hot mouth as his hand ran hotly between his legs teasing the most sensitive parts of his being through his pants.

Tony carried on this way a few moments Loki exploring his mouth with his tongue, Tony grinned against him as he sucked lightly on it.

Loki moaned erotically into him as Tony palmed his erection again.

Loki pulled back gasping in air as his slender fingers carded through the engineers hair.

Tony gave him a lopsided smile at the way Loki was shuttering in his arms.

Tony pushed his hand down the front of his slick pants. Loki inhaled sharply as hot hands wrapped around his erection and pumped him slowly and lazily.

Loki groaned against him hips bucking forward, Tony chuckled as he used his other hand to palm himself through his pajamas.

Loki gasped when Tony's thumb swiped across the head his tongue sneaking out to lick his dry lips.

Tony took the opportunity to nip his pink tongue between his teeth before plunging forward and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Loki pushed forward lips sliding together messily, Loki pulled back to tug his t shirt off over his head.

Tony ceased his ministrations to stare up at the pale skin now exposed to the harsh glow of his arc reactor.

"_Beautiful_." Tony breathed before moving his hands to grip Loki by the hips, Loki whined at the loss of contact where he needed it most until Tony leant forward and sucked his left pink nipple.

Loki moaned and tossed his head back, Tony working him in a circle with his tongue before nipping lightly with his teeth.

Loki moaned again louder this time hands running through Tony's brown hair pulling him tighter against his chest.

Tony repeated this again Loki squirming against him and moaning obscenely, it was addictive the sounds he was making with that silken voice.

Tony moved his hand to twist his other nipple in his hand but was taken by shock when one slim hand reached down and gripped him through his PJ's.

Tony groaned against the pale skin in his mouth before pulling back and thrusting his hips forward.

"Its not going to suck itself." Tony gasped haughtily and grinned wildly, he knew Loki would likely get pissed off at that and leave him again, blue balling.

To Tony's surprised Loki nodded and licked his lips sliding down the bed until his face was level with Tony's belly button.

Tony's heart began to thunder in his chest Loki smirked up at him his hands running down Tony's taught stomach before he dipped forward and trailed tasteful kissed down Tony's treasure trail.

His slender fingers snaking their way to his pants and pulling them down slowly.

Tony bit the side of his mouth in anticipation resisting the desire to buck his hips up in a hurry.

Loki leisurely slipped his pants off trailing kisses down his lower stomach and hands moving up to massage him everywhere but his crotch.

Tony's breath turned to short gasps as he waited impatiently for Loki to get _on_ with it.

Loki moved his skilled tongue down further and finally, _finally_, took Tony into his mouth.

Tony shout-moaned at the contact and dropped his head back against the head board, slowly sliding further down into the bedding, Loki's warm mouth following him the whole way.

"Oh yes, like _that_." Tony coaxed, hands twisting in the sheets fighting the urge to tug on Loki's perfect black hair.

Loki swirled his tongue around him and sucked lightly, he had done this many times and knew exactly how to make men _beg_, beg for everything, beg for _him. _

Loki knew how to be in charge even while sucking someone else off.

Tony groaned biting his tongue as all desire and lust flooded his senses, he wanted Loki, _all of him_.

Loki fondled his balls lightly with one hand the other moving between his legs to play with him.

Tony was quickly beginning to see the fact he was the prey not the predator and he had _asked_ for this, asked the famous trickster to do something so utterly vulnerable.

Loki moved one hand down to stroke himself, timing the thrusts of his mouth and hand together perfectly.

That invisible line that had been drawn was now crossed and was never going to be drawn again, there was no going back from here.

Loki whined against the hard muscle in his mouth, his hand on himself speeding up as he began to stroke himself harder.

With much effort Tony finally lifted his head to look, his hips stuttered and he knew he was close.

"_Loki_.." he gasped and didn't have to explain for the God of Mischief to know what he was trying to say.

Loki slammed his eyes shut and sped up, desperately bobbing his head to bring Tony to his finish his other hands speeding up on himself.

Tony wanted to stop him before he came of his own hand but couldn't muster the will to speak at present.

Loki desperately began to grind against the bed and his hand as he jerked himself off.

Tony's hips stuttered one more time before he came into his mouth.

Loki groaned against him swallowing all he could simultaneously stroking himself as he came into his hand.

Tony's head dropped back as he gasped in air, wishing he could hear Loki come over the pounding of his own heart.

Loki pulled his mouth away gingerly licking Tony clean like a cat as Tony tried to regroup.

Tony wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to hold Loki close like he knew the God loved to be held.

Loki finished up and pulled his mouth away wiping it with his forearm.

Tony shifted to lean on his elbows and smile lazily down at Loki whom was currently wiping his hand on the bedspread.

Loki met his eyes for a moment still knelt between his legs before his eyes faltered and landed on the floor beside him, something close to ashamed in his expression.

A Look Tony had seen a lot on his face and never wanted to see on his face in his bedroom.

"_Loki_…" Tony whispered as he drug himself to sit up straight.

Loki's gaze stayed to the side as Tony stroked his cheek gently and kissed him on top of his head, with some effort in his current position.

Tony nudged the God with his fingertips for him to look up at him.

Loki finally looked into his eyes and shuffled to sit up his knees spread and straddling Tony's thighs.

Tony didn't have to look to know Loki's stomach was covered with his own come and he was utterly naked the way his smooth skin slid against his own.

Tony pulled him close by the nape of the neck and kissed him slowly and softly.

Loki hesitantly returned the affection his hands moving to grab Tony by the elbows.

Tony pulled back from the kiss to look at him and noticed the unshed tears that threatened to fall from his emerald eyes.

Tony frowned and ran his knuckles across his pale cheek.

Loki's eyes faltered and fell before Tony pulled him into a hug nudging the God's head under his chin, Loki shuttered against him as silent tears fell and ran down Tony's over heated chest.

Tony didn't ask him why the tears, if Loki wanted him to know he'd tell him.

Loki wrapped his arms around himself and leant completely into Tony and shuttered lightly against him.

Tony held on tighter and hoped the God would tell him at some point what he had done wrong.

"Come on." Tony whispered against his hair before laying back and pulling Loki on top of him.

Loki nudged his cheek into Tony's chest silently and folded his lean arms against his chest.

Tony pulled the covers over them and wrapped Loki up in a tight embrace.

Loki sniffled and turned into his chest the Arc Reactor resting somewhere between Loki's chest and chin.

Tony curved his neck to look down at the God laid out on top of him and stroked his hair softly.

"Loki.." Tony began but stopped when Loki shook his head against him.

"Don't. Just don't." Loki whispered against him as his eyes drifted shut.

It would seem the God was planning on staying the night, something Tony was completely content with.

x

Tony woke up on his side his forehead pressed to the pale skin of Loki's, his eyes still shut and sleeping peacefully.

Loki looked strangely young and fragile when his mischievous brain was at rest.

Tony smiled lazily shifting to wrap his arm around his slender waist, Loki shifted into him sighing in his sleep, their limbs intertwined and Loki's hands folded under his face like a small child.

Tony pressed forward and kissed him tenderly on his chin, Loki smiled sleepily as his ocean green eyes slid open.

"Morning _sunshine_." Tony teased and grinned, Loki rolled his eyes but nudged closer to the billionaire anyways.

"Tony." He greeted tiredly before his eyes slid closed again.

Tony pulled him closer until Loki's head was pressed under his chin, Loki moved his hands to rest against Tony's chest, one hand lazily tracing the reactor with long slender fingers.

Tony sighed and wished he knew why his blow job moved straight into crying the night before.

"I lied and they found out." Loki whispered against Tony's neck, Tony's brows furrowed.

"What?" he replied brushing a hand through his hair.

"That's why they…" he paused and buried himself deeper into the man next to him.

"Sewed your mouth shut." Tony finished the sentence Loki couldn't.

Tony felt him nod against his skin and sighed heavily.

"Yes." Loki replied "you wanted to know, now you know." He added.

"I'm sorry." He whispered tilting his chin to kiss the God on top of his head.

"Don't pity me." He replied somewhat harshly despite their current position.

"I don't pity you, Loki." He replied and frowned.

Loki's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why?" he replied finally pulling away to look Tony in the eye, he tilted his head down to meet Loki face to face.

"Everyone needs somebody to love. So do you, so do I." he shrugged and smiled crookedly.

Loki rose a brow and smiled slyly and looked at him disbelieving.

Tony laughed. "What?"

"Considering if I should sew your mouth shut for lying to me." Loki replied but Tony only laughed, he could sense the playfulness in his sentence beyond the cold expression on his face.

"If you did, it would make this hard to do." He whispered seductively as he pressed forward and took the God's mouth in a kiss, Loki moaned quietly against him his eyes closing as he pressed forward.

Tony chuckled into the kiss as Loki's tracing fingers tightened around him and grabbed hold of him.

Tony rolled over until he was laying mostly on top of Loki, Loki didn't mind as he pressed his body into him in return.

Tony's hands traveled down his body feeling all the places he hadn't had a chance to the night before, tilting his head to kiss Loki on the neck, he arched his back into him and pushed his fingers in his hair.

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist glad that they hadn't taken the time to get dressed the night before.

Tony ground his hips into him and Loki gasped biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Tony reached down and grabbed Loki by the trim thigh and hiked his leg up as his lips traveled down to his chest nipping a nipple in his teeth, Loki groaned.

Tony already figured out that was Loki's favorite place to be touched.

Tony's alarm sounded in the room, Tony ignored it as he swirled his tongue around Loki.

Loki growled annoyed taking just enough time to reach over and grab it and throw it across the room as it smashed against the wall and exploded.

Tony finally pulled back from his skin and turned to look at the pile of rubble on the floor.

Loki grinned triumphantly before he pulled Tony down by the hair, silently commanding him to continue.

Tony stubbornly pulled back.

"I gotta get up, do stuff." Tony gasped as white teeth grazed his collarbone impatiently as he spoke.

Loki tightened his legs around Tony's and held him hostage sucking a red circle on his shoulder.

"I really, should…" Tony gasped again as Loki rolled his hips up into him.

"Fuck me." Loki whispered seductively against him, Tony's head spun and all logical thinking was thrown out the window to the command.

"Yeah, I should totally do that." Tony replied abandoning all will to get out of this bed ever, ever again.

Tony buried himself into him kissing him hard on the mouth hungrily hands traveling every inch of his body.

Loki reached between them and grabbed Tony's erection forcefully and aligned it up to himself.

"Wha-what about.." Tony gasped as Loki pulled him down and buried Tony into him.

Tony moaned and his hips jerked forward.

"I'm the God of Mischief, I have my ways." Loki hissed digging his heels into Tony's thighs urging him on.

That was good enough for Tony as he thrust forward.

Loki pulled on his hair and scratched down his back provocatively moaning into his ear.

"Yes Anthony, harder, _harder_." He whispered then moaned long and erotically.

Tony couldn't get enough of that sound, he hadn't realized Loki could be such a whore when he is so clean and precise everywhere else.

Tony thrust into him in reckless abandon hitting him right where it made him see stars, Loki was slick and wet though they hadn't done any kind of preparations, it felt so good.

Loki moaned loudly and his body shook with his orgasm covering Tony with it and himself.

Tony felt hot liquid slick against his stomach as Loki tightened around him, Tony covered his mischievous mouth one more time with a kiss as he came inside him.

Loki moaned against him as all his rigid edges smoothed out and he fell slack against the mattress, Tony falling on top of him, too exhausted to even pull out just yet.

Loki was gasping just as much as Tony was.

Tony pulled back and kissed him slow and leisurely finally pulled out gently, Loki whined quietly against his mouth as he did.

"I can see why these pathetic women fall at your feet, Stark." Loki whispered and grinned all his precision and sharpness back like it had never left.

Tony shook his head amused sighing trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"You have lived up to your name, God of Mischief." Tony teased and rose a brow, surprised that Loki actually blushed lightly.

"Yes, well..." he trailed off and his eyes fluttered, it was that moment Tony knew he was screwed, he had never met someone that looked so damn innocent sometimes then other times could cause him to shutter in fear.

Tony remained silent and simply took in the sight of him for a few moments, until he smiled sheepishly and turned his eyes somewhere else than Tony's.

"Tony get up, you were supposed to be up an hour ago!" Tony tensed all over when he heard the voice of Pepper through his door.

"Yes mother." He teased back and turned to look behind him as the door flung open, his eyes widened like a dear caught in headlights.

"You've got to be kidding me." She replied completely unfazed by what she saw before leaving and slamming the door shut.

"It's a week night Tony, a week night!" she called back, Tony turned round to see Loki, well a girlish looking Loki.

"Christ!" Tony gasped and pulled back in surprise, a feminine teasing laugh sounded through the room.

"I am tiring of this how do you humans put it _saving your ass_ business." She/he teased before morphing back into the man Tony had actually slept with.

Tony shook his head before realizing what it was that happened.

"That was amazing." He gasped and smiled, Loki rolled his eyes as he got out of bed buck naked and picked up his pants from the floor sliding them on.

"No, I don't take requests." He threw over his shoulder before Tony could ask.

"Not even…"

"No!" he replied fiercely as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Okay, geez." Tony replied and stood from the bed to join Loki wrapping him in his arms.

"I only want you anyway." He added and grinned, Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.

"When will you learn, your lines don't work on me." He replied and before kissing Tony once more on the mouth.

"Good bye, tell Mother hello for me." He teased before pulling away and disappearing just like that, Tony sighed.

"Bye." He whispered slightly disappointed that he was already gone.

_AN: Yay posted this out of Avengers excitement! I hope that they don't crush my FrostIron craze! Hopefully it only fuels the fandom more! Let me know if yall like this, threw in a bonus 1000 words for you on opening weekend :D_

_B T Dubs: Got a hot date tonight believe it or not, wish me luck I'm nervous as FUCK… crushin on this guy for 5 YEARS_

_Love you guyz._

_DeathTrapDaisy._


	6. Chapter 6

**xSummary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _It gets harder for Tony to live with himself when Loki begins plotting world domination._

_**Warning**: Spoilers for Avengers a bit in this chapter._

X

Tony watched Loki leave and hoped he would be back soon, Pepper was likely going to have it out with him over this.

He had cheated on her before, it always hurt her but she had a way of understanding its somewhat a part of who he is. He's a playboy always would be.

He hadn't meant for it to go this far, hadn't meant to hurt Pots, hadn't meant to betray all of his friends.

Yet here he was doing just that, over and over again.

Tony turned to focus all of his energy on his work, as much as it would hurt to never see Loki again that was really the only way to fix everything he had messed up the past few months.

However it was not going to be that easy.

"Anthony, I've missed you." Loki announced and smiled as he approached his desk, Tony lifted his head to look at him as he approached him.

In all relaxed cloths a wide true smile and arms spread wide ready to embrace him.

Tony stood and mocked his expression smiling as he pulled Loki into a hug.

Loki nudged into him and held on tight.

Tony pulled back slowly to look him in the eyes.

"Where have you been?" he asked finally pulling away completely to get back to work at his desk.

Loki hesitated a moment and folded his hands behind his back.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." he replied and turned his back on the engineer to peer at his inventions like he always liked to do, there were a few added to the assortment since he had been there last.

"Try me." Tony replied and began working on repairs to his armor.

Loki hesitated and glanced over his shoulder as Tony worked with relative nonchalance, Anthony wouldn't try to trick him would he? Loki imagined they were passed all that.

"Far and away worlds, I've been seeing the sites as it were." He replied and picked up something from Tony's wall, looked something like a glove.

"hmm." Tony replied distractedly.

Loki turned around carrying the glove to where Tony was sitting as he slipped it on.

"What does this do?" he asked as he adjusted the strap around the wrist.

Tony turned to look at it and raised his hands in surrender.

"Why are you acting so defensively, it couldn't be that harmfu—" he was cut off as a blast of red flames shot out from his fingertips narrowly missing Tony as he jumped to the floor out of the way.

Loki shook his wrists until it turned off ripping it from his hand and throwing it down before he lifted both hands and froze it in a block of ice.

Tony sat up from where he had flung himself on the floor and sighed relieved that he still had his eyebrows.

Loki grimaced and turned to Tony.

"Sorry…" he quipped then brushed his coat off, Tony noticed his hands a shade of dark blue before they began to fade back to his normal ivory.

"Wait, what was that?" he asked and pointed at Loki's hands, Loki tilted his chin to look at them and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied and reached out a hand to help Tony up.

He took it and stood.

Loki smiled down at him before turning and taking a turn about the room again.

"Please don't touch my stuff." Tony said brushing himself off, Loki chuckled.

"As you wish." He replied and turned to Tony and smirked at him.

Anthony could sense something was off, had Loki come simply for small talk? Their last meeting hadn't exactly been a formal one.

Tony took a few steps to stand in front of him and take his cold hands into his.

"Hi." Tony said flirtingly Loki blushed and averted his gaze.

"Hello, Anthony." He replied sheepishly. Tony pressed forward and kissed him softly on the mouth, he accepted the kiss easy enough pressing forward to meet him in the middle.

Tony pulled back after a few moments.

"How are you?" he asked, Loki shrugged averting his gaze.

"I'm alright." He replied before pulling away and walking towards the window to look out at the midnight sky.

Tony cocked his head to the side, he was acting extremely odd tonight indeed.

"You can tell me the truth." Tony replied Loki's head dropped and he hugged himself in his arms, Tony approached him to stand at his side. "What's going on?"

Loki hesitated shaking his head before he turned to look at him.

"I fear I may be in over my head." He replied and his eyes dropped.

"What have you done?" he asked all joking aside, Loki bit his lip and leant his shoulder against the window. "Loki." Tony added toughly.

"I made a bargain, one I fear I may not be able to keep." He replied still looking at the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because of you." he replied his eyes finally lifting to meet with Tony's, Tony's chest tightened and he didn't have to ask to know he must have been plotting against him and the Avengers, he wasn't so daft to think Loki might have stopped once they were, well whatever they were, but that certainly would've been nice, wouldn't it?

"And if you don't keep your bargain?" he asked, Loki shuttered and Tony knew it was in fear.

"Dear God." Tony gasped and turned back into the room rubbing his face in his hands.

"Anthony, I don't know what to do." Loki finally admitted and covered his face in his hands. He had wanted the planet wanted to rule them, kill the Avengers become the King he was born to be, but not if it meant losing the only person that cared for him.

"I am sorry." Loki turned around.

"And what does this mean for me?" Tony asked, Loki simply shook his head and dropped his gaze to the ground. "It was before this, before us. Please help me." Loki pleaded unshed tears filling his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

Tony's brows furrowed and he shook his head sadly.

"I don't know how to help you." he replied and sighed heavily.

Loki's brows furrowed and one tear fell from his eye.

"I don't want to lose you." he admitted finally and shook his head wiping his cheek with the back of his hand somewhat ashamed at his tears.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you." he replied and pulled the God into his chest and held on tight.

Loki shuttered in his arms, all thin and wiry limbs crumpled to fall into Tony's embrace.

"I didn't think I would want to back out for any reason." Loki admitted quietly gripping Tony's shirt hard in his hands at his chest. He pulled back some to stare into his eyes.

"Then you found me on that creek bed and changed everything." He added before plunging forward in a desperate and sorrowful kiss.

Tony pushed forward and pulled him in by the nape of the neck his other arm holding him strongly against his body.

Loki moved his hands lower to wrap around Tony's waist and tug him tight against him tilting forward to press closer.

Tony pulled away finally and kissed him on the cheek and chin, Loki grabbing a fist full of shirt desperately in his hand.

"I promise we will find a way Loki." Tony whispered gripping him firmly by the chin forcing Loki to make eye contact. "Do you trust me?" he asked Loki hesitated a moment before he nodded subtly.

Tony pressed forward to kiss him again.

When they slept together tonight it was slow and sensual and they knew no matter what happened the other would always be there to calm the storm.

They made love like tomorrow was never going to come.

x

When Tony woke up, Loki was already awake sitting in the armchair next to the bed in nothing but a white sheet from the bed.

Tony turned over onto his side tiredly and wiped his eyes, he smiled up at Loki whom was currently staring down at him blankly.

"You know, its really creepy when you do that." Tony said groggily resting his head in his bicep.

Loki smiled softly down at him before he reached forward and brushed his fingertips over Tony's cheek softly.

"Why else would I do it?" he replied tauntingly, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked then yawned, Loki got up from the chair to get back in bed holding the sheet around his waist as he climbed in, Tony wrapping his arms around him so they laid together facing each other.

"You were snoring." He snarled nudging into Tony's arm that was under his head.

"Well, I tend to snore after sex so…." Tony replied haughtily. Loki blushed lightly and averted his gaze.

"And you wonder why you wake up alone?" he replied jokingly, Tony frowned playfully.

"Hey, play nice." He replied, Loki chuckled at him moving forward to rest his forehead against his chest.

"Nice is for Avengers." He taunted back, Tony shook his head at him. Loki closed his eyes and nudged closer to get more comfortable.

"No sleeping.." Tony replied shaking him lightly, Loki groaned.

"Now that you're awake I can get some rest without you _snoring_." He said shortly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I guess just this once." Tony replied kissing him on the top of the head. "Good night, Loki."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay! Know its not much but its there all the same _

_Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews I am absolutely blown away right now with all of the feedback I've been getting, I don't think I've ever had this many reviews on a story this short _

_By the way, my date went AWESOME thanks for asking _

_Let me know what y'all would like to see in the next few chapters. Any adorable things you think Loki or Tony should do for the other? Maybe a problem they must overcome? I'm open to ideas. I really hope you liked this and I'm going to try really hard to make every chapter awesome because you guys deserve it! Really don't want to mess this up!I_

_I love you guys and thanks so much for your Reviews! You have no idea how grateful I am for them, this has been a tough week but you guys made it all worth it! Please continue to read!_

_Love DeathTrapDaisy!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Loki is stressed out and Tony doesn't like it, he takes him out on a _Real_ date for once. (__Witlee__ inspired. Thanks girl)_

x

When Loki had finally woken up Tony had, had plenty of sleep.

Loki sighed contentedly as he stirred lightly and pulled away from Tony whom was laying on his back beneath him, Loki with a frown on his perfect face.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked as he sat up himself and stretched.

"What are we going to do?" Loki asked and covered his face in his hands.

"I don't know, Loki." Tony replied and pulled him into his arms. "Its going to be okay, we'll figure something out." He added brushing a hand through Loki's soft currently disheveled hair.

Loki pulled back and nodded.

"I want to believe you." Loki replied and sighed sadly. "I'm finding it difficult." He added after a moment.

"Oh ye of little faith." Tony teased and smiled patting him on the shoulder.

'_Sir, sorry to interrupt the party but you have a meeting with s.h.e.i.l.d in one hour.'_ Jarvis declared, Loki frowned and looked around in the room to place a body to the voice, unable to do so.

"Jarvis, cancel all of my meetings for the day. I have something more important to do." Tony replied.

'_But Sir.'_

"No butts Jarvis, do it." He interrupted.

'_Very well.'_ Jarvis replied and sent out emails to all of Tony's clients.

Loki turned to him brows furrowed.

"What is it that is so important?" Loki hissed thinking it was something that he needed to leave too.

Loki stood from the bed and started to get dressed in his black slacks he had worn the night before, Tony smiled up at him as he cocked his head to the side.

"You need some fun, Mister, and I am just the guy to do it." Tony replied, Loki turned back to him and smiled averting his gaze due to his flattery.

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked as he picked up his shirt and shook it out.

"Go make yourself pretty and meet me in the garage in an hour." Tony replied standing from the bed to peck him on the lips.

"A surprise then?" he asks somewhat soured by the idea. "I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one, I promise." Tony replied and made his way to the connected bathroom. "But first I need a shower." He added as he closed the door behind him.

x

Loki had gone home and made himself pretty as Tony had put it.

Loki took his time in the shower since he had an hour to waist without any travel time to consider.

Loki shook out his wet hair in the mirror and considered wearing it different for once, rather than slicking it back he swooped his long bangs over his prominent forehead to the side and tousled it naturally. Choosing a pair of skinny dark wash jeans, a black comfortable sweater and his favorite knee length trench coat.

He looked at himself a few moments and wondered if he looked ridiculous or not.

He considered he should just try his hair out and see what Tony thinks.

He reached over to his wardrobe and pulled out a forest green scarf and wrapped it around his neck he decided he did like quite delectable indeed.

When Loki appeared in the garage exactly on time he scowled at the empty room, Tony late.

He wished he could say he was surprised but he wasn't, he knew Tony was constantly late to his appointments, why should this one be any different.

He stepped back somewhat uneasily as a robotic creature approached him with a tray carrying a glass of white champagne, Loki eyed it curiously before he reached forward and took the glass.

The creature turned and rolled away slowly, Loki watching it intently as it did so.

He took a swig of his drink and heard some footsteps coming down the stairs as he did.

Instinctively Loki stepped behind one of the many cars in the garage and camouflaged himself from the intruder.

His heart beat a little faster when he saw Thor enter the garage, Loki swallowed nervously.

Thor always had a way of finding him, especially when he didn't want to be found.

Thor looked around the garage curiously hands resting at his sides and Loki thought it somewhat humorous that he was already wearing his pajamas and no shoes, Thor was never one to stay up very late.

"Brother?" Thor called out and ventured towards the end of the garage still looking.

Luckily he walked right past where Loki had been hiding still searching the room.

"I can feel you, are you here?" he asked quietly as he stood in the seemingly empty room. "I wont tell anyone, I'd only like to speak with you." he added, Loki shook his head, as if he would be willing to speak with Thor about anything.

He knew what he'd say, come home, stop being so mischievous, quit trying to be something that you're not.

Loki wasn't about to return to Asgard and be punished or forced to live under his brother's shadow any longer, especially since they all knew Loki was Jotun now.

Thor frowned and turned to leave seeing as how none of his efforts had done any good, maybe he was beginning to go crazy seeing his brother in every corner and crevice.

Loki was beginning to feel somewhat bad for casting that spell on his brother, he must be haunted at all times, seeing Loki in the corner of his eye but turning to see nothing but empty space.

Loki would cast another spell to break it at some point, but he was still enjoying it a little too much.

Loki watched as Thor made his way back inside leaving the garage empty, Loki let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and un-hid himself.

He turned with a start to see the previous machine with another glass of champagne sitting behind him.

"Get away!" Loki hissed quietly waving it off, Dumby twisted his head in confusion pushing the glass closer, Loki sighed taking it and setting his empty glass on the tray, the creature turned and rolled away slowly.

Loki wondered how long it had been sitting there, Thor must be even denser than Loki thought since he hadn't noticed it following him around.

Loki took another sip of his drink and Tony finally came strutting down the walk of the garage checking his watch and looking around for Loki.

Loki smiled against his nature he was supposed to be angry at him for being late but now seeing him in his sharp black suit polka dotted tie and tight fitting jeans, that task was a little harder to complete.

Loki emerged from between the cars and approached Tony.

"Whoa." Tony breathed upon sight of the perfect specimen coming his way.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Loki replied to that and smiled taking another sip of his champagne.

Dumby followed him and stopped behind him.

"Thanks." Tony replied. "We should probably get going before the security cameras come back on." He added and walked towards his favorite red convertible. Loki followed and Dumby followed Loki.

"Stark, will you please call off your drone?" Loki snipped exaggerated, Tony turned and waved him off.

"Back off Dumby, give that to Natasha she needs to take some of the edge off anyway."

Dumby turned and made his slow descend up the curved walkway to find Natasha, Loki chuckled to himself as the creature made his way out. Natasha will likely never get rid of it.

Tony opened the door for Loki, Loki took it happily and slid in, Tony made his way around and jumped in over the door.

"Show off." Loki teased as Tony turned the car on and sped out of the garage with the top down.

"Comes naturally." He replied Loki rolled his eyes.

Loki was really enjoying having the wind in his hair and not worrying if it was going to be misplaced or not by the time they got to their destination.

"I like your hair like that." Tony complemented over the noise of the wind, Loki grinned widely and Tony was sure that was the best smile he had ever seen.

"I like yours like that." He replied and made a pointed look at Tony's head, he smiled back and it really was nice to be out and about with Loki and finally get to see him smiling.

x

"You know, last time I was at a fair I remember having to shoot some ass hole to keep him from killing a bunch of humans." Tony teased as they walked through the games section of the town fair, in the same park Loki had threatened to blow up the night they had met.

"Ass hole? I remember something about a God, so magnificent and beautiful all creatures swooned at the sight of him." Loki replied and smiled cleverly at Tony, Tony shook his head playfully.

"Yeah, I remember that too, I remember really wanting to pound him in the ass." Loki blushed a deep red and hesitated a moment before replying.

"Oh Tony, _Darling_, you are so romantic." Loki teased shyly and rolled his eyes.

"Romance, not really my thing." He replied as they strolled along in neon lights and circus music, a crowed of little kids running by, to Tony's surprise Loki turned and smiled fondly at them as they shrunk in the distance.

Tony furrowed his brows curiously but decided to save his question for later.

"Lets play this one!" Tony declared taking Loki's hand in his and drug him off the street to a nearby stand. Stuffed animals hanging from it, one fluffy Manatee in particular catching Loki's attention, though he averted his gaze instinctively.

Tony walked up to the counter and slapped down a twenty, the attendant smiled and took it placing it in his pocket, Tony aimed the water gun right at the target and hit it dead on.

"This is simply the most _foolish_ Midgardian tradition I have seen yet." Loki drawled behind him and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Come on its fun, you want to try?" Tony replied as the bell wrung and the attendant sighed because he'd actually have to give them a prize now.

"I'd rather cut out my own tongue." He replied bitterly, Tony turned and shook his head at him laughing.

"What do you want man?" the attendant asked bored.

"This one." Tony replied and pointed at the Manatee hanging above his head.

He turned and smirked in Loki's direction, The mortal was much more observant than Loki had given him credit for. Loki blushed when Tony handed it over.

"Here, I won it for you." he stated plainly, Loki adverted his gaze as he held the animal an arms length away its big beady eyes starring back at him.

"What am I to do with this?" he asked, Tony smiled and pushed it against him.

"_Hold_ it, _love_ it." Tony replied dramatically, Loki rolled his eyes but pulled it into him nonetheless, Tony had insisted after all.

"I think I'll name it.._ManaTony_." Loki stated as he followed Tony that had already started walking away.

"Come on." Tony said excitedly as he grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him along behind him.

Loki blushed deeper as he was drug through the park with his hand clasped with Tony's.

Public displays of affection were never really Loki's thing.

"Hungry?" he asked as they walked up to a nearby concession stand.

"No." he replied turning his nose up to the smell, Tony rolled his eyes.

"2 hot dogs and 2 cokes." He ordered and handed another twenty over. "Keep the change." 5 minutes at the fair and already 40 bucks down the drain.

The concession worker handed him the hot dogs and sodas. Tony turned giving Loki one of the drinks carrying his own and the food since Loki's hands were full.

Loki followed Tony over to some nearby bleachers taking in all the sites silently, this really was a different experience from the last time they had been here.

Loki sat next to Tony setting ManaTony next to him facing out towards the outside stage.

Tony handed him a hot dog and got his out and started to put ketchup on it.

"I said I wasn't hungry." Loki stated as he held his food not too excited to eat it.

"Yes, but you are hungry just didn't want to try this, trust me your going to like it." He replied and took a bite of his own hot dog.

Loki hesitated before copying Tony and taking a bite of his own, Tony watched him closely as all the different reactions played over his face, First uncertainty then contemplation and finally, satisfaction.

"Good?" Tony asked after swallowing.

"It really isn't bad." Loki replied and nodded taking another bite bigger this time than the first. "I like it." He added Tony smiled and finished his food too, while watching Loki eye the stage curiously.

the act walked out wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, Loki tilted his head but didn't ask.

"He's a magician, I thought you might like to watch this." Tony informed him rolling up his hot dog wrapper as he watched Loki become completely entranced.

Loki smiled from ear to ear and his eyes sparkled in amazement, Tony smiled, Loki looked like a child that had seen a magic show for the first time.

"I can make things disappear." Loki admitted quietly as the magician covered a beautiful woman with a curtain to fulfill his trick. "And I don't have to cover it up." He added menacingly, Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a much better magician Loki, I'm sure." He replied jokingly, Loki turned to him.

"Would you be my assistant? I don't need some boneheaded wench to work with me." He replied, Tony laughed and nodded.

"Anything for you _darling_." He replied and Loki smiled, Tony leant in for a kiss and Loki hesitated a moment eyes darting around them to the small crowed of people that were huddled nearby on the bleachers.

Loki turned his cheek so the kiss landed on it. Tony pulled back and smiled, Loki, shy, that was not something he expected. He'd have to break him of that.

"Ready to get outa here?" Tony asked as the show came to a close, Loki nodded.

"Yes, he is irritating me with his mockery." He replied, Tony shook his head, of course Loki would be a much better stage magician.

x

Loki and Tony found themselves on the Farris wheel before the night was over, Loki huddled into his stuffed Manatee looking out on the lit up park in wonder.

Tony turned his head and watched Loki watch the world go by in a circle.

Tony smiled softly and loved how the soft lights of the Farris wheel bounced of his porcelain skin and made it glow in an almost heavenly aurora.

Tony reached out and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder, Loki turned into him and let his head drop against Tony his Manatee pulled to his chest and his eyes lifted to meet with Tony's as he blushed shyly.

"Your so beautiful Loki." Tony breathed and Loki blushed deeper averting his gaze. "I mean it, you never deserved to be treated as second best." He added, and for a moment Loki couldn't bring himself to look Tony in the eye.

Tony really hoped he wasn't crying, it was so refreshing to see him so happy the last few hours.

Loki finally tilted his chin up to meet his eyes with Tony's, like he had expected watery eyes and unshed tears.

Tony brushed his thumb across his cheekbone lightly.

"Don't cry anymore." He whispered gently and Loki smiled up at him.

"Not even tears of joy?" he asked weakly and smiled softly, Tony didn't answer him with words but pushed forward and kissed him softly.

The Wheel stopped with them at the top, Tony may or may not have bribed the theme park workers for that.

Loki pushed forward to deepen the kiss and Tony wasn't sure but he felt Loki drop his stuffed animal on the bench behind him as his hands moved to roam Tony's chest.

Loki wasn't acting very shy now.

Tony pushed his fingers through Loki's hair and gently tugged until he successfully had Loki's head tilted back and throat exposed to his lips.

Loki gasped quietly and Tony replied by swiping his tongue across his pulse point.

Loki's hands moved to clasp onto the back of Tony's head, making out on a Farris wheel like a couple of horny teenagers really did seem appropriate after the date they've had.

Tony's hand ventured down to rub up the inside of Loki's thigh and he pushed his legs apart.

Loki's breathing deepened and he really was glad they were in public so making out is as far as this can be taken.

Tony felt the inside of Loki's leg so familiar yet new.

Someone on the wheel whistled and they were immediately reminded where they were.

Tony pulled back and cleared his throat, Loki blushing furiously in embarrassment.

In traditional Tony character he looked back at the whistler and winked playfully.

"Thanks, for that." Loki said quietly picking his Manatee up and holding it against himself.

"Anytime." He quipped playfully pulling Loki back under his arm.

"Can I ask you something Anthony?" Loki ventured shyly averting his gaze.

"Sure, what's up?" he replied Loki turned to look at him and hesitated.

"What if I, what if you found out I didn't look like this? would you still…" Loki stopped and shook his head at himself.

"Want you?" Tony finished for him and Loki nodded slowly, Tony reached out and lifted his eyes up by the chin. "Always." He replied and Loki smiled. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." He replied and averted his gaze, for a God of Lies he really wasn't the best liar, not when it comes to Tony anyways.

"Are you asking me because you turn blue?" Tony asked Loki's eyes shot up and he stared at him for a moment.

"Who told you?" he asked and pulled away some.

"Thor." He replied, Loki nodded he should have known Thor wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Why did he tell you?"

"Well, I was probably asking a few too many questions." He replied, Loki smiled and shook his head at him.

The wheel started turning again and Tony wanted to slap himself for not paying them more for another half hour rather than just 15 minutes.

x

"Come on, one last stop before we call it a night." Tony said excitedly as he pulled Loki away from the festivities and somewhere a little too dark.

Loki glanced at him confused but followed him anyways, it took about 3 minutes of walking until Loki recognized where they were going.

"This is where we met." Loki proclaimed, Tony smiled and looked back at him.

"Well, this is where I met the real you." he replied, Loki smiled because he knew It was the truth.

"You too." He replied and was glad when Tony hadn't argued with that fact.

Tony stopped next to a tree and turned taking Loki's hand that wasn't currently holding the stuffed animal in his hands.

Loki smiled as Tony gently but forcefully pushed Loki up against the tree.

Loki grinned mischievously wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders holding the Manatee behind Tony's back.

Tony pushed forward until their bodies met and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm so glad I ran into you." Tony whispered honestly and Loki was beginning to wonder how much Tony really did care for him.

"Me too." Loki whispered back as Tony stroked his cheek softly then pressed forward kissing him gently sliding their lips together in a soft and unobtrusive kiss.

Loki hummed against him in delight until Tony pulled away.

"Can I be so brave to say…" Tony trailed off nervously his heart beating a little faster than it should.

"I love you too." Loki whispered back and Tony was really glad he hadn't forced him to say it, Tony pushed forward and kissed him again this time with a little more determination.

x

"I really have had a good time." Loki stated shyly as they walked back to the parked car hands intertwined and Loki still feeling somewhat self-conscious about it.

"Me too, again sometime?" Tony replied and squeezed his hand gently.

"Please." Loki replied as Tony opened the door for him.

"So my place or?" Tony asked as he got in his seat next to Loki, Loki blushed and turned away from him for a moment.

"My apartment?" he asked as he set ManaTony in his lap and starred down at it simply to avoid eye contact.

Tony's brows went up because no matter how close they got he didn't think that Loki would ever trust him enough to show him where he lives.

"Sure." He replied and started up the engine.

"I'll show you the way." Loki added as they turned and exited the park.

_A/N: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFF that is all…. lol. And Drama ensues in the next part hodang! Thanks Witlee for your ideas, honestly my mouth was dry and I had NOTHING for this chapter thank you for the inspiration, and I'll defs use some more of your other ideas too _

_Reviews please?_

_DeathTrapDaisy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Trouble in paradise._

OOO

Loki lead Tony up the stairs to his apartment hands clasped together and ManaTony held to his chest.

Loki glanced back at him and smiled lightly when he saw Tony ogling his ass.

"Patience, love, patience." Loki cooed and Tony grinned widely.

"What is this place?" Tony replied in distaste when a mouse skittered by on the floor, Loki chuckled.

"It's the perfect place, none of you have found me yet have you?" he replied haughtily once they stopped at the top of the stairs.

Loki let go of Tony's hand to unlock the door to his apartment.

"Hey, that's a cute one there, Charles." Loki's neighbor Angela cooed from her door as she was walking out with a bag of trash.

Likely a prostitute, Tony thought judging by her appearance.

"Paws off you little wench, he's mine." Loki retorted only receiving a giggle as she made her way passed Tony and down the stairs not without licking her lips seductively at him on her way.

Tony practically broke his neck trying to look at her.

"Oh _bother_…" Loki grumbled to himself before dragging Tony in behind him.

Tony laughed as he was drug inside Loki slamming the door closed behind.

"Don't get jealous, I have no desire to catch whatever she has, _Charles_." Tony quipped playfully, Loki rolling his eyes at him as he turned dropping his house keys on an end table by the door and made his way into the kitchen setting ManaTony down on the sofa on his way.

"You know, for the building your apartment isn't that bad." Tony stated as he looked around the room his hands in his pockets, the walls were painted dark green with gold trimming, the floor black and the kitchen counter, dark green with gold stools.

"Is this real gold?" Tony asked as he ran his fingers over some silver ware set out on the table.

Loki smiled and glanced at him over his shoulder as he reached into the fridge to retrieve some drinks for them.

"A touch of magic makes everything beautiful." Loki replied whimsically.

"I can see that." Tony replied flirtingly dragging his eyes up Loki's body.

Loki smirked and closed the fridge handing Tony a shot glass before filling it with the bottle.

"I meant the room." Loki stated plainly.

"I didn't." Loki hated that he blushed yet he still did. "So is this the part where we pretend to make small talk until we end up in bed?" Tony asked cheekily, Loki shook his head at him.

"I don't do small talk, it's a waste of time." He replied filling his own shot glass raising it to clink with Tony's.

"Oh really?" he replied flirtingly.

"Yes really." He flirted back and threw his head back to down his shot, Tony copying him.

Loki swallowed roughly and reached out taking Tony's empty glass setting both glasses down on the table behind him then plunged forward all shyness forgotten as he takes Tony's mouth in his.

Tony moaned happily against him wrapping an arm around Loki's waist.

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill__. __I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill__. __I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will__.. _Tony pulled back and sighed in exasperating as his phone continued ringing, Loki grinned hands sneakily moving to Tony's tie as he pulled his cell out to answer.

Tony's gut twisted some when he saw Pepper's face lighting up on the small screen, Tony cleared his throat.

"Hello?" he asked, Loki taking the opportunity to run his hand down Tony's chest the other pulling his tie loose.

Tony grinned and pushed himself closer pinning the God between himself and the bar.

"Where are you? Phil told me you haven't been to any of your appointments today?" She immediately attacked.

Loki moved down unbuttoning Tony's shirt with one hand his other running lower down Tony's front to palm him through his pants.

Tony groaned and Pepper thought in annoyance.

"Just taking a personal day, aren't those allowed?" he replied somewhat breathlessly, Loki grinned in accomplishment.

"I was worried, you never just disappear, what's going on?" she replied on the line, and Tony frowned.

Tony pulled away slowly and Loki's mischievous grin faltered into a frown.

Tony gave him a sign for just a second and pulled away further.

Loki turned around and began packing the bottle away and putting the shot glasses in the sink, looking over his shoulder curiously.

"Look, nothing is going on. I just…" Tony replied and shook his head at himself, scratching the back of his neck.

Loki's brows furrowed sadly and he turned his back on him completely.

"Are you seeing someone else Tony?" Pepper asked and he could feel the hurt that lay in the question.

"Look I have to go. We can talk about this later." He replied and Peppers hesitantly agreed to that and hung up, Tony sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, where were we?" Tony asked stepping closer to Loki, Loki frowned and ignored him. "Hey?" he cooed softly wrapping him up in his arms from behind.

"I think you need to leave." Loki replied coldly, Tony stiffened and it was as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Loki." He interrupted him.

"Now, _Iron Man_." Loki snapped, Tony pulled back slowly and took a few steps away.

"Loki, at least let me explain.." Tony tried, Loki's head snapped around and he was starring at him sideways.

"Explain that you never meant for it to go this far? Explain how it was my fault for always coming back; explain why you cannot leave her. I believe I understand perfectly." He replied and stormed off into a connected room.

"Loki." Tony called out as the door was slammed in his face.

"_Fuck…"_ Tony drawled and ran his hands down his face, now they were both pissed at him.

He approached the door and knocked persistently. "Loki can we at least talk about this?" he asked through the door.

"No." Loki balked back through the door, Tony sighed and rested his forehead against it.

"Loki please, I-I love you." Tony barely managed to push out through the door.

On the other side Loki also had his head pressed against the wood and palms splayed out.

He had thought Tony was too good to be true, perhaps he was right after all. Loki frowned and wished he had the power to keep from tearing up but it seemed _that_ control had left him.

"Leave Anthony, there is nothing you can say to change my mind." Loki replied weakly and wished he had sounded more sure of himself.

Tony frowned and his eyes drifted shut, he had thought he found love with Pepper but nothing could have prepared him for true emotion. There's something stronger when two people have an equal respect for pain.

Tony had known pain in his life the same way Loki had, due to their fathers.

"I'm not giving up on you, Loki. Remember that." Tony replied through the door and reluctantly pulled away, he knew no matter what he said Loki would be unmoved by words.

He would have to prove to him that he cared, he cared beyond what he says.

Tony turned and left quietly glancing at the stuffed Manatee on the sofa before making his way out of the apartment.

In a strange way he was glad it would be there once Loki emerged from his hiding, it would remind him of what they shared that special night.

Tony left the apartment and Loki could see him get in his car and drive away from his bedroom window.

The tears finally fell when Tony looked back.

Loki emerged from his bedroom wiping his eyes and stopped to stare at ManaTony whom was glaring at him tauntingly.

Loki felt like a fool, he should have known Tony was seeing someone else.

He grit his teeth and grabbed the animal throwing him across the room, the fluffy thing fell to the floor and part of him felt somewhat better but then he approached it and picked it up sitting on his sofa in the quiet with ManaTony on his lap.

He sighed sadly and pulled him up to his face as he cried into his soft fur.

"I'm sorry… I love you too."

OOO

Tony arrived at the Avengers tower half an hour later than his conversation with Pepper and parked his car.

This conversation had been put off long enough.

Tony made his way upstairs and rubbed his face in his hands, he was tired and upset and didn't even know if breaking up with Pepper would help anything in the long run.

However, it was the right thing to do. Pepper had always been there for him and it was time he was honest with her.

Tony found her sitting on the sofa in their condo at the top floor, she was wearing one of her mini dresses and no shoes, a glass of wine in one hand and a frown on her face.

"Tony." She greeted quietly and looked up at him in his haggard appearance, she had her suspicions for a while now. Random nights he wouldn't sleep in their mutual bedroom. Other nights he spent the night in his shop though not being completely new was strange in how often it had been happening.

"We need to talk." Tony replied and shrugged in defeat making his way to his drink desk to make himself a drink, he was going to need it.

"What is going on Tony? You've been acting strange, and stranger than normal." She replied, Tony sighed heavily as he topped off his drink and set the bottle back down.

He didn't reply until he was seated next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly sipping his drink, Pepper turned to him and waited patiently for what he was going to say. "I need to say first that I have always admired you and I appreciate everything you've done." He continued and finally turned to make eye contact.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked suddenly and Tony grimaced.

"I, well. Yeah." He finally admitted and took a good gulp of his drink.

Pepper sat there a moment to process and turned her face away, each sitting in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Is it because I don't like to cook? I know I've put on a few pounds too.." Tony cut her off immediately.

"No! its nothing you have done, you've been great, phenomenal even! Its me, I did something stupid and I just cant do this anymore." He replied and stood up to walk off some of his anxiety.

Pepper watched him pace and smiled faintly.

"Maybe we could work it out, if you just told me." She replied and waited in hopes he may change his mind. "I'd forgive you for likely anything at this point. Nothing really surprises me anymore." She added lastly and laughed somewhat, above all Tony had been he friend first before anything else.

"I'm sorry Pep but its over, I'm in love with someone else." Tony finally admitted and dropped his head, Pepper stared up at him a few moments before she nodded subtly.

"I see." She finally replied, Tony knew until he told her that she would likely not quit pushing for answers, they are both equally stubborn.

"I'm sorry." Tony replied and shook his head at himself. "I really am. I didn't expect to fall for him so easily…" he continued and wished he could have cut out his own tongue before he speech vomited that out.

"Him?" she replied and her brows furrowed deeply. "Ohh… that makes so much more sense." She admitted finally and the look of despair she was giving him turned to one of understanding. It would seem since it was a guy Tony had fallen for all was forgiven.

"Yeah…." Tony replied and averted his gaze awkwardly.

"I've been your friend for a long time Tony, I'll be your friend now too." She replied and smiled sadly. She still loved him, likely always will.

Tony nodded and knew no matter what he said it couldn't make anything better.

"I'm going to need a little time." She admitted before standing up.

"Yeah, of course." Tony obliged almost immediately. "Take all the time you need." He added and she nodded making her way to their room.

"I'll stay in the guest room tonight." She said as she headed to get some of her cloths for the evening.

Tony sighed sadly and though there was a deep hole in his heart from losing Pepper there was another feeling all together of utter sunshine, that weight that had been holding him down was gone.

He had done the right thing, Pepper deserved better, Loki deserved better, Hell he deserved better.

Tony turned and set his empty glass on the drink tray and decided a warm bath sounded like a good idea.

He needed something to take the edge off.

When Tony went to the restroom he found a small envelope on the counter, he sat down on the toilet lid in his thick white robe to open it and read it.

_Anthony, _

_I saw what you did. _

_I love you too._

_L.L._

Tony sighed in relief and held the letter close.

It would seem Loki had been spying on him after all.

OOO

Tony headed to the dining room, not his personal one because he figured Pepper could use some space.

He sat down next to Steve whom was eating some cereal, Bruce across the table reading the news paper while drinking some coffee black.

"Morning Cap." Tony quipped setting down the bowl of oatmeal he had snagged from his personal kitchen to start on his breakfast.

"Tony." He replied tiredly still eating his cereal.

Tony sat and wondered at what Loki had told him a few nights ago, he knew of a potential threat on earth and had yet to tell anyone about it.

But to help Loki, he couldn't do it on his own. He would need the others but he knew how much they all despised him. Tony hesitated a moment before he thought he'd test the waters.

"Hey Cap, what if a bad guy came to us for help, like to save the world?" he asked taking a bite of his oatmeal, Steve turned to him one brow risen.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

"Say someone we all know to be evil. Um.. Loki perhaps. What if he were to come to us for help. Would we help him?" Tony asked and studied him closely.

Steve shrugged. "I don't know, help him do what? I wouldn't help him take over the world." Steve replied Tony sighed in annoyance.

"Well duh." He replied, Steve glared at him.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" he asked. Tony frowned.

"If he came back and was like 'I give up, I want to be an Avenger' what do you think Fury would do?"

"It would depend on the situation I imagine." He replied, Tony nodded.

"Would you date them?" he asked after a few moments, Steve full on turned to study him as if he had lost his mind for some reason.

"Loki? No, that guys head is a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Banner piped in from behind his newspaper. Steve made a face of disgust. Probably had something to do with the fact they were talking about Male-Male couples.

Tony laughed heartily at the statement.

"Of course not, if they're a criminal." Steve added in.

"Even if they were different now? You wouldn't give them another chance?" he replied, Steve sighed in exasperation.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." He replied, Tony beamed at him.

"Cool, that's what I wanted to hear." He stated happily and began to dig into his oatmeal.

"Does that even count if you have to brow beat it out of him?" Bruce teased again never even setting down the paper.

Tony chuckled and Steve was feeling that much more irritable than when he woke up this morning.

"Whoa Stark, you're on page 3!" Bruce declared from his seat, Tony's eyes widened and he knew he was dead!

_A/N: Cliffy hanger! Bahahaha_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Extra, Extra read all about it!_

OOO

"What?" Tony replied literally leaping over the table to snatch the paper from Bruce.

Bruce glared at him and Tony would have been worried he may Hulk out if that wouldn't be better than what is about to happen. "Oh no!" Tony shouted and started pacing the room.

Steve rose his hands in confusion, Bruce shrugging.

"What the Hell is going on Tony?" Steve asked annoyed Bruce looking his way equally curious.

"This is not good, so not good." He replied and fumbled for his cell phone in his pocket. "I have to call Fury, no wait I shouldn't call him. Coulson I'll call Coulson." He babbled to himself before he stopped dialing. "God I don't know what to do.." he said again, Steve snatched the paper back sick of not knowing what is going on.

"What the Hell, Tony?" Steve declared staring at the paper but grimaced and turned away practically throwing it back to Bruce who picked it up to read.

Tony rubbed his face in his hands, this had not gone anything like he hoped. He was going to tell them all. _Eventually_. Probably years from now when it didn't matter anymore but _still_…

Pepper stormed into the room and dropped her own newspaper on the table.

"Billionaire Tony Stark caught kissing the worlds greatest super villain!" she declared reading out the title of the article.

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "Loki? He's the one you fell for? And I thought nothing could surprise me anymore." She added in Steve and Bruce turning to glare at him.

Tony stuttered and really wished he had Loki's silver tongue right about now.

"What about Loki?" Thor asked all too interested from the kitchen door as he came in at the last of the conversation.

"Apparently him and Tony are.. What? Tony." Pepper replied and he stared at them dumbly for a moment before sighing in defeat there really was no way to get out of this.

"Look guys, I didn't mean for this to happen okay? It just did." Tony replied hands up in surrender, Captain Rogers stood and glared at him.

"What does he know? What have you told him?" Steve asked more concerned for the safety of the Avengers than anything.

"Nothing, he's never asked me for anything." He replied, Bruce shook his head at him.

"Tony, Loki is not what you think, he always, _always_ has ulterior motives." Bruce piped in surprisingly calm for this moment.

"When did this happen? How long?" Pepper added in.

"Someone tell me what is going on with my brother!" Thor thundered from the doorway and Tony shivered nervously, he was really wishing he had his armor on.

"This!" Bruce finally let Thor in on what is going on, Thor stared down at the picture of Tony and Loki making out on a Farris wheel and all his blood rushed to his head in rage, Thor threw the paper down.

"I- Thor listen- it was mutual I swear..." Tony stammered putting his hands up in surrender backing away, Thor stomped towards Tony and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Have you defiled my brothers honor? If so Tony Stark so help me.." Thor grit and Tony really didn't see a way out of this one.

"How exactly would you describe defiled?" Tony quipped back, Thor shook him lightly.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" he thundered and Tony really was scared now.

"Thor listen, I can explain. well sort of but I can just-" Tony stuttered eyes wide in fear, he likely had never seen Thor this angry.

"Answer the question!" Thor replied and Tony suddenly understood better the basis for his anger.

"I don't know, maybe." Tony replied and knew yes he indeed had, in a few ways actually.

"At least answer me this. Is he well? Is he happy?"

"He seems happy, most of the time." Tony replied and Thor pushed him against a nearby wall.

"You have betrayed my trust, _Man of Iron_, betrayed us all." he replied and slammed him against the wall again, Tony winced but was soon let go and fell to land on his feet roughly.

Thor turned and stormed out of the room before he would hurt him more than he meant too.

Tony stood there looking at his friends and fellow Avengers and his heart sunk. He _had_ betrayed them.

Bruce looked at the floor and couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

Pepper turned away and left the room, her heart likely even more broken than it was already and Captain Rogers simply shook his head at him.

"You disgust me." He stated before turning and leaving the room too.

"Guys, come on guys, I can explain…" Tony pleaded and tried to follow them as they left him alone.

Tony frowned and sat down at the table, the picture of him and Loki staring at him tauntingly.

That night had been one of the best in his life, and now this had gone and ruined it.

"Anthony." He heard a soft voice call him from the corner, he turned both relief and regret filled his stomach as he looked up at Loki.

"Hey." He replied quietly, Loki stepping closer and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw us in the paper. It would seem things aren't looking up for you." Loki replied and Tony nodded sadly. "I am sorry, I did not mean for this. If you want I shall never speak to you again. I will tell them it was all a plight, that I tricked you." Tony stood up and pulled Loki into his arms.

"Don't you dare do it. You did nothing wrong, they need to know the truth." He replied and Loki nodded slightly against him.

"What are we to do Anthony?" Loki asked and Tony sighed heavily.

"I wish I knew."

OOO

Tony sat in Fury's office his hands folded in his lap as Nick read over the news report.

Fury finally set it down and sighed heavily running his hand over his face.

"Is it true?" he finally asked and set his eye on Tony.

Tony nodded but didn't say anything else.

"How long as this been going on?"

Tony sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes between his thumb and index finger tiredly.

"I don't know, 5 – 6 months?" he replied and figured at this point he may as well tell the truth.

Fury sighed heavily and shook his head standing up to stare out the window in thought.

"Do you mean to tell me, you've known for 6 months Loki's whereabouts and failed to inform your fellow companions?" He replied when put like that it made him feel even worse.

"I never really knew where he lived, but I've been seeing him that long." Nick turned to look at him in disbelief, it was somewhat true he hadn't known where Loki lived until last night and sure as Hell wasn't going to tell Fury.

"What? Did you just not bother to ask?" He replied and crossed his arms Tony shook his head.

"I figured the less I knew the better, plus he comes and goes as he chooses. Ask him he'll tell you the same." Nick shook his head.

"I cannot believe this." he replied, this was by far on the top five list of dumb things he had ever had an agent or Avenger do.

"Look what does it really matter? We go to the fair together, make out once so what? It has nothing to do with the Avengers." He replied and tried for at least some kind of defense.

"Aiding a criminal. That has everything to do with the Avengers. Knowing anything about him and not informing us has everything to do with us." Tony looked at the floor again, he was right.

"Look, I found him by a creek, cold and alone. He was broken down and all I tried to do his get him running. He was gone before I could have taken him in anyways." He replied Nick finally sat back down and stared at him a few moments.

"Tell me everything."

OOO

"He said he could come up with a cover story for the paper." Tony informed Loki who had been waiting for him in his flat.

Tony had moved out of the tower for now. There was too much going on with Pepper and the Newspaper for him to handle while living there.

"That's good." Loki replied and smiled but something wasn't right when Tony sat down and wasn't smiling. "That's not good?" he added, Tony shook his head.

"He will only agree if I promise to never see you again." He replied and Loki's heart stopped for a moment.

Loki frowned and his eyes inevitably started to tear up.

"I-I understand." He replied and swiftly stood from the couch and walked over to the window to stare out at the stars. Tony stood up and followed him.

"I told him no." Loki turned to him completely taken off guard.

"What? Will they not ban you from the Avengers? Will you not be labeled a criminal?"

"I have connections, I'm sure Fury would let me slide if I threatened to tell the paper everything I know about SHIELD." He said and sighed. "They will kick me out though." He added, Loki shook his head and held onto Tony by the biceps.

"Anthony, you cannot do this for me. I wont allow it." Loki said strongly and tightened his grip on him. Tony smiled slightly and was glad to know he cared so much. Though he knew already.

"Loki, its not up to you." He whispered and stroked his chin softly with his thumb, he would never give gim up.

Loki's eyes dropped to the floor, had he been a better citizen this wouldn't be a problem. For once his mischief had made him pay a bigger price than it was worth.

Tony pushed forward and kissed him softly. Loki let him and stepped forward to press their body's together.

Tony pulled back finally as his hands dropped around Loki's waist.

"It is up to me you know. I am a god." Loki replied and Tony began to worry what that was supposed to mean.

"What are you saying?" he asked finally Loki smiled sadly and stroked Tony's cheek with his hand then kissed him again softly, his hand moving to brush through his hair then cup the back of his head.

He moved his other hand to wrap around his waist.

They kissed slowly and without distraction for a few moments, Loki pulled back and when he did Tony could see the sadness in his eyes.

Loki turned his face away as he stepped back and removed himself from Tony's arms.

"You wont be seeing me again, Tony." He said quietly and turned his back on him, he wouldn't have the strength to do this if he could see the disappointment in Tony's eyes.

"Loki, It doesn't have to be this way." Tony pleaded and stepped closer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he was gone.

He vanished right before Tony's eyes and he really couldn't believe it had just ended this way.

Months spent with each other, getting closer. Tony had broken up with Pepper even and now this?

Tony didn't want anything else aside from Loki, and now because of his foolishness he didn't have him.

He was mad at him for making a decision like this without discussing it. He was hurt that he could leave him the way he did.

He was sad because he knew he likely would never see him again.

And now how was he supposed to help him? Loki was in danger and now Tony couldn't do anything about it.

OOO

Loki decided he was really tired of crying but it would seem there was nothing he could do to stop it.

It had been centuries since he had done something selfless to save someone else, this was when Loki realized he had never loved anyone like he loved Tony.

_A/N: GEEZ this is making me sad! Did I just fix a cliffy with a cliffy? I don't know. If so it was unintentional I am sorry! Guessing this is the drama part of the story. Don't worry my pretties I have a plan. Please let me know what you thought? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Tony and Loki deal with the separation in their own way. Loki has to pay up on his bargain and it doesn't go quite as planned._

_A/N: just for kicks the Casket from Thor can also be used as a transport thing like the Tesseract in the Avengers and no I don't know how SHIELD got a hold of it, Agent Coulson doesn't tell me these things. (Casket being the blue thing the Jotun's wanted in Thor.) Read on._

OOO

Loki hadn't seen Tony in a few days after leaving him and it kept getting worse.

It had gotten to the point where he couldn't sleep but a few hours a night and when he could sleep it was with ManaTony held to his chest in a desperate hope for comfort.

_Comfort_. Wasn't this the exact reason he had been drawn to Tony in the first place? Now Tony was all he wanted.

Loki cried every night when he thought about him and everyday he considered going to him and giving up this charade of having it all together.

He is a selfish God and wants Tony for himself, no matter the cost.

However, Loki knew Tony and knew without a task he would not be happy. Without the task of inventing new things for his team or preventing world domination he would soon be bored and blame Loki for all of it.

Eventually he would despise him for coming into his life and tearing it apart.

Loki had been sitting in his living room when he got an invitation. One he could not refuse.

Time was up and he had no choice, without Tony and without the help of the Avengers he would have to pay up now and live with the costs. He had wanted to trade with The Jotun's, The Casket for earth and the death of all Avengers, but Tony had come into his life and ruined that plan. Now he had renegotiated for something he may be able to live with.

OOO

Fury ran as fast as possible to the holding cell the Casket had been put in, the alarm was screaming In the room and he really wondered who it was that had the guts to try in take it.

When he turned the corner he saw a few of his agents laid out on the floor and the others had scattered and were proving how useless they were.

Fury wasn't sure he could believe his eyes when he saw Loki holding the Casket with his bare hands.

Loki turned and grinned menacingly at him.

"Put it down Loki." Fury demanded calmly when he pulled his pistol out and pointed it at him.

Loki laughed against all the anguish in his heart, used the Casket to fire at him.

Fury jumped to the side narrowly avoiding death.

Once he gathered himself back up Loki was gone, the Casket in hand.

OOO

Tony didn't join back with the Avengers and had no plan too, sure Loki was gone and he could come back.

That didn't mean they would all trust him again, it didn't mean it would be alright without Loki in his life.

No matter how much Tony liked being an Avenger, he loved Loki more.

He knew Loki was in danger and with everything that happened he knew only the Avengers could help.

He never even had the chance to ask Loki what it was he had gotten himself into.

Tony had locked himself away and refused to accept any calls. He knew what they would say.

Fury had called him a few times likely to know what decision he had made but Tony didn't answer.

He didn't want anything to do with SHEILD.

Tony was laying in bed still at twelve in the afternoon when his doorbell rang.

'_I'm aware you're currently wallowing in self pity; however Dr. Banner is at the door.'_ Jarvis alarmed and Tony was really regretting that he had made Jarvis such a smartass.

"Shut up Jarvis." He replied and Jarvis did so.

Tony drug himself out of bed leaving the empty whiskey bottle on the nightstand and made his way to the door.

Once he got there he pulled his robe closed and tied it.

"What do you want?" Tony asked when Bruce looked up at him, Bruce hesitated before he replied.

"Whoa, you look like Hell." Banner stated, Tony wasn't finding that very amusing just now.

"Look Tony, I came to see if you were alright. I'm sorry for how I reacted, I was just in shock I suppose." He replied and Tony deflated somewhat.

He was really not alright, worse than he had been in a long time actually.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Tony said sadly and turned back into the house, Bruce followed him and closed the door behind him.

Tony sat down on his couch and really didn't care he was still in his pajamas.

"What happened? Are you not coming back to the tower?" Bruce asked and Tony shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He replied and Bruce frowned.

"We're not a team without you Tony, everybody makes mistakes…" But Tony interrupted him.

"I have made many mistakes in my life, Loki was not one of them." He snapped and Bruce stepped back a little.

"I didn't realize how you felt about him." Bruce replied hesitantly and Tony shook his head dropping his face in his hands.

"Look I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think you need to know." Bruce added and Tony was interested now, he lifted his head to listen.

"What?"

"Loki attacked SHIELD yesterday and took the Casket of Jotunhem." He replied and Tony sat up and stared at him.

"He what?" Bruce knew he had heard him but just nodded to confirm it.

"Look it was the first thing we have heard from him in months and I cant help thinking it has something to do with you. Is something going on?" he replied and Tony frowned heavily

"I haven't seen him in a week, he left so I could stay an Avenger." He replied and it was like a light bulb came on in Bruce's head.

"Did you want that?"

"Of course not." Tony replied standing this time.

"Is there anything you can tell us? why he would take the Casket or why he would do it now?" Bruce asked and Tony shook his head.

"He was in trouble, he mentioned he had made a bargain with someone. He said he didn't know how to get out of it." He replied and turned immediately heading to his bedroom to get dressed, Banner followed him.

"What does that mean? Where are you going?" Bruce asked, Tony stripped off his robe once they made it to his room and pulled a suit out of his closet.

"Loki is working against his will, he couldn't find a way out." He replied leaving out important details like he often did when in a hurry.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce finally asked a little stronger in his tone.

"He asked me for help a few weeks ago and I _didn't_ help him, I didn't even ask how I could." Tony replied and Bruce could see the regret in his eyes, Tony shook his head sadly.

"I'm going to help him now before its too late. I need to talk to Fury."

OOO

"This better be damn good Stark. Do you have any idea what I'm dealing with today?" Fury asked as he made his way into his office where Tony was waiting for him.

"Yeah I know exactly what you're dealing with." He replied and stood up to face him. "Loki came to me for help a few weeks ago, said he couldn't back out of a bargain he had made without consequences." He replied ferociously, Fury nodded.

"What are you not telling me?" Fury asked and Tony hesitated.

"It had something to do with the destruction of the Avengers. Earth possibly, that's all I know." He replied and Fury shook his head.

"That doesn't help me." He replied and turned to leave the office so he could over see what everyone was working on in the bridge.

"Listen to me, if you'll help me we can stop him now before its too late, I know you don't understand this but…" Tony stopped and shook his head running a hand through his hair.

Fury finally stopped and turned to listen.

"I love him no matter what all of you think and I _wont_ stand by and watch him die." He added.

Fury sighed heavily and rubbed his face with a hand. "And if you wont do anything to help him. I damn sure will."

Fury wished there was something he could do but he had to think for all of the Avengers not just the feelings of one.

"Tony, you're too close to this, you're suspended until further notice."

Tony frowned and nodded. "I see how it is." He replied angrily and stomped out of the office.

OOO

Tony got in his car and headed straight to Loki's apartment, he had to see if he was okay.

Tony pulled up and parked outside his building and got out running up the steps past Angela whom was sitting at the bottom smoking a cigarette and to Loki's apartment door.

He knocked heavily on it and waited a few minutes.

"Loki open up! I need to see you!" Tony declared a few moments later and rested his head against the wood still with no reply.

Angela climbed the steps up to him and rubbed his shoulder with her free hand.

"You lookin' for Charles? He moved out a day or two ago wouldn't tell anyone where he was going either." She stated and Tony moved away from the door to look at her.

"Oh." Was all he said and sighed in exasperation then started on his way down the stairs.

"Sorry hun." She added last minute Tony only nodded.

OOO

The Avengers got a call of some kind of hostile force in New York, without even having to guess they knew who it was.

Their searching for Loki had gone void when he showed up in broad daylight and really didn't care to hide.

Natasha and Clint flew the jet towards the building he had taken over, some hostages left inside.

The police force were there surrounding the building already but they likely wouldn't do much good.

The building was coated with ice from the bottom to the top floor where they believed Loki was hiding.

The entrances and exits were barricaded in ice and it was obvious Loki's usual finesse was somewhat lacking with his blatant attack scheme.

Captain America, Bruce and Thor were seated in the back of the jet when they circled the skyscraper and Thor stared out of the window to look.

Natasha put on her headset and turned on the intercom.

"Loki surrender now and give up the Casket." She demanded and Loki stepped onto the balcony on the top floor he studied the plane and realized Tony was not among them. Tony was no longer an Avenger so he really had no qualms with killing any of them.

He pointed his staff in their direction from the balcony firing upon them with a blue laser like beam.

Clint swerved the Jet dodging it before another fire was made hitting the left wing.

The plane spun out and headed straight for the ground but was caught last minute by someone in a bright red and gold suit.

"Tony!" Natasha declared in relief, Bruce stood up and headed to the front of the plane and smiled in relief.

The plane was lowered to the ground and Tony finally looked up at Loki.

The look on Loki's face was one of immediate regret he had almost hit Tony while firing upon the jet.

The Avengers started climbing out of the jet getting in their usual positions.

Tony barely gave them a glance before flying up to the top floor.

"Hey you're suspended!" Captain America yelled out as Tony flew off.

"I'm not fighting for you." he mumbled to himself and found himself face level with Loki, Loki's eyes widened and all he wanted to do is tear Tony's helmet off so he could see his face.

"Loki! You don't have to do this." Tony shouted over the sound of the jets of his suit that kept him floating level.

"Yes, I do." Loki replied and turned going back inside.

Tony noted the wreck he was looking, hair in disarray and his typical armor hiding his naturally soft reserve.

Tony without fear flew inside and landed in front of Loki, he opened his mask and grabbed him by the arms.

"I came to help you, you idiot." He replied and Loki really didn't think he could handle seeing Tony anymore as long as he couldn't be _his_.

"Then help me take the earth. They said if I give them earth and the Casket they shall spare you. Only you." he replied referring to the Jotuns he had bargained with months ago, Tony's heart twisted in his chest.

"There has to be another way." He said adamantly and Loki furrowed his brows.

"Please accept this offer Anthony, I _cannot_ watch you die. Come with me to Jotunheim. They promised me my rightful throne, come and rule beside me." Loki practically begged and grabbed his head in his hands kissing him hard on the mouth.

Tony pulled him into himself unable to deny himself the desire to touch Loki. He pulled back from the desperate kiss.

"You know I cant do that." He replied and Loki's head dropped.

"I know." However really wished Tony would.

"But we can defeat them_. Together_." Loki turned up and stared into his eyes.

"You have no idea what we're up against. _I do_." Tony pulled away to see what Loki had been working on. The Casket was on a stand and was glowing a lot brighter than usual. "The portal opens in 2 minutes and there will be no stopping them." Loki added and Tony stared at it trying to find a way to disable it.

"Have you ever been stood up?" Tony asked and a playful smile marked his lips. Loki furrowed his brows confused.

"No." and that was exactly Tony's plan, he has had a number of coyote dates and knew exactly how to get rid of them. Never show up.

Tony turned to the machine and tried to disable it but nothing worked it was pure energy.

"Loki, this is Jotun. You can control it like no one else here can." Tony stated and grabbed him by the hands.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and Tony brushed a metal finger over his cheek carefully wishing he didn't have his gloves on.

"You have to grab it Loki, tell it what you want it to do."

"I cant…" Loki stuttered.

"You can. You have to believe in yourself." He replied and looked him steadily in the eyes. "I believe in you." After a few more moments Loki nodded and pulled away.

"Tony.." he breathed as he stared into the blue light a fear he hadn't known in a long time filling his chest. "If something happens to me, I want you to know I did it for you. I only tried to save you." Loki admitted and Tony grabbed his hand.

"I know." Loki took in a deep breath begrudgingly pulling his hand from Tony's and reached forward his hands shaking in anticipation, he grabbed the cube with his fingertips and he let out a startled breath.

Blue skin raced up his arms washing him until it came up to his eyes, they glazed over red and Tony really hoped he wasn't about to witness the death of the love of his life.

Loki pulled it out of its stand and a huge flash of light followed.

Tony fell back on his ass as pressure from the Casket washed over him like an invisible explosion breaking the glass windows of the building.

Tony blocked his eyes and reached out blindly for Loki. He didn't find anything and panic struck him.

He blinked a few times until his vision cleared the light faded out. Loki was standing there with the Casket in his hands and surprise on his face.

Tony's eyes traveled his body as he took in the sight of a solid blue Loki, darker blue lines made figures on his skin and it really was a strange sight.

His helmet had fallen off in the force of the cube.

Loki breathed in and out heavily as the Casket calmed down until it landed in its normal calm state

"It worked!" Loki declared and his face was washed with relief, there was an army of disappointed aliens somewhere far away and they would have to deal with them at some point, once their eternity long trip to earth was over.

Tony looked up and down Loki's body, which remained blue even after he set the Casket down shakily.

Loki began to panic, had it changed his DNA that much from the blast? He studied his hands and realized it had spread to his entire body.

His cloths felt too hot and he'd really like to be somewhere cold right about now.

"That is so… _Badass_." Tony gasped when Loki turned to look at him wide eyed and in fear.

"I- don't look at me." Loki squealed and turned away pulling his cape up to try in cover himself.

Tony stood up with some difficulty and approached him.

Tony turned him around with a hand and pressed his lips to Loki's cold blue ones.

Loki shuttered into the kiss and it really was true. Tony would always want him, no matter what.

Tony pulled back and could see his breath coming out when he let it out.

Loki's eyes dropped and he pulled his collar up to try in hide his skin, Tony grabbed his hands and smiled.

"Don't, you look beautiful." He breathed and Loki really couldn't believe his ears.

"I-Tony you cannot be here, we cannot be together you must go." He tried to push Tony away but he would not have it.

"We can be together Loki, stop trying to run away. We can work through this as long as we're together." Tony replied stubbornly.

Loki broke down in his arms and collapsed against him, blue and full of heartache, that is exactly what he wanted to hear. No one had ever fought for him, they simply fought to make him behave.

"After everything I've done…" Loki breathed against him and Tony could feel the coldness of his body begin to soak through his suit.

"It doesn't matter, promise me you'll stay and try to work this out." Tony replied and Loki nodded swiftly against him, his hands coming up to feel his own face.

Cold hard skin his panic started anew.

"I'm hideous, help me Tony." He pleaded against him.

Tony grabbed his face in his hands and tilted his chin up to look into his eyes, what were an ocean green turned to a violent red.

"Did I ever tell you red is my favorite color?" Tony cooed and Loki blinked rapidly but no tears could fall, they would turn to ice.

"I- no…" he stammered and would've blushed if his blood ran warm.

"Well it is." He replied and pressed forward, Loki kissed him back and his mouth felt like a furnace, Tony was actually enjoying the coolness of Loki's mouth.

Tony pulled back. "I love you Loki, don't you ever leave me again." Tony added all joking aside.

Loki nodded swiftly and set a hand on Tony's cheek.

"I have never loved anyone like I love you, I will never leave you." he replied and it had to be the most honest thing Tony had ever heard him say.

"Good."

They continued to make out for another 5 minutes before Natasha, Clint and Banner had finally made it to the top floor. It had taken a good amount of time to get through the thick layer of ice.

"We're doing this now?" Clint sighed irritated and Tony heard it so flew them the bird, Loki pulled back from the kiss and turned away shyly to hide his blue face against Tony's chest.

"Come on guys, we'll come back later." Natasha said and ushered them out of the room, they turned to leave and stopped Captain America in the hallway before he was scarred for life. Also needed to find some way to keep Thor downstairs.

_A/N: First off can I say OH MY GOD THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!_

_Anyways yay! I hope I worked this out. Now that the cat is outa the bag of course the following chapters are dealing with the Avengers taking in Loki, Thor's over protective nature, Loki freaking out cause he's blue. Tony totally digging that Loki is blue and a whole lotta other BS getting the feeling this story is far from over. Gawd I hope yall think this chappy is worth it._

_I wanted to work in the Avengers seeing how shipwrecked Tony and Loki were without each other but was difficult with Tony not living in the tower anymore. Maybe when Tony has to go on a business trip? Wink wink._

I feel like this story has gone fucking insane! Is that just me? I feel like I epic failed on this chapter… do I need to rewrite completely? Do something else entirely. God I don't like this chapter at all… D:

PS as of right now both Starbucks and One Touch are at 121 reviews. How trippy is that?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, angst and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _It comes time for Loki and Tony to face the music._

OOO

Loki finally pulled away from Tony's chest and Tony could tell he was shaking.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked softly and pulled his helmet off completely dropping it on the floor.

Loki didn't reply but he hugged himself and didn't feel like he could talk just now, he is blue, cold and the monster he had always tried to hide, Tony grabbed him firmly as Loki shuttered in his arms.

Loki nodded swiftly and heaved in a breath letting it back out.

"Don't let them see me! I don't want anyone to see me!" he croaked and covered his face in his hands.

Tony sighed and knew it would take more than words for Loki to accept his new appearance.

"Hey its going to be okay. We saved the world sure with a little hiccup but at least try to enjoy the moment." Tony replied and gently swiped his thumb across Loki's cheek, Loki took in another deep breath letting it out.

Tony had never seen him lose his cool like this, he always seemed to have it all together.

"I'm alright." He finally admitted after a few moments and nodded a little with another breath.

Loki looked up finally and put his cloths back in order.

"We need to take care of this mess." Tony stated and glanced about the room, The Casket was still sitting on the floor where Loki had set it, the windows were shattered and it was probably a good thing Loki had iced the place up.

The ice had kept the glass from shattering on the other floors where some hostages had been trapped.

Loki pulled away from Tony and cautiously glanced out of the window and saw the Avengers ushering people out of the door they had managed to melt the ice away from.

Loki sighed even if they would forgive him for taking the Casket because he spoiled his own plans, hostage situations are never easily forgotten, even if they are accidental.

Tony told Jarvis to dismantle his suit luckily he had worn the suitcase version of it this time, he wouldn't need it for a while with SHEILD's cleanup crew coming out.

It would seem Natasha had found a way to keep Thor outside, he was helping get the hostages to safety.

Loki turned and went back into the room as Tony set down the suitcase, Loki quietly approached the Casket.

"I need to make a few calls." Tony stated as he watched Loki stare at it then his own hands curiously. He nodded silently.

Tony pulled out his cell phone still watching Loki closely to call Phil.

"Hey Agent Coulson. We have a problem." He said as his greeting, Coulson knew already and had a crew coming out to start the cleanup process. Agent Romanov had probably given him a heads up.

"We'll be here, we have a lot we need to talk about." He admitted then hung up.

Loki leant down and picked The Casket up, it didn't matter anymore. He is Jotun more now than ever.

Tony watched him as Loki turned it in his hands.

He set it back down after a moment and looked at his hands again, as if he were trying to figure out what had happened.

"SHEILD is coming out to clean this up. We need to stay and tell them what happened. All of it." Tony stated, Loki nodded distractedly as he backed away from the Casket.

Loki lifted his hands and the shards of glass lifted into the air and began to take their place back in the window.

Tony watched in awe as Loki began to clean up his mess.

"You may want to leave some of the evidence, just so Phil can take a look at it." Tony said and Loki nodded finishing the one window before he dropped his hands and sat down on a nearby office chair, dropping his face into his hands in exhaustion.

Tony walked up to him and figured now would be a good time to take advantage of them being alone, when SHEILD arrives they wont have time to breath.

Tony knelt down in front of him and Loki moved his hands to look at him.

"How you doing?" he asked sweetly and took his hand in his, though cold he tried not to let it bother him, that would likely make Loki push him away.

"I am so exhausted." He admitted and rested his chin on his palm that was not being held by Tony. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He admitted Loki smiled slightly at him and allowed his eyes to close with a sigh.

"I couldn't sleep without you, I felt so alone." Loki admitted quietly, Tony brushed a thumb across his cheek softly.

"Yeah I know the feeling." He replied and Loki looked into his eyes.

"What will they do? Are they going to imprison me?" he asked and reached out to touch Tony's face softly with his cold fingers. "Without you?"

Tony frowned and really wished he knew the answer to that.

"I don't know." He replied and Loki nodded.

"I will stay no matter, I made a promise." Tony smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips, he shivered against the cold but it was worth it.

"We'll do this, together." Tony assured him as he looked deep in his eyes.

"Okay." Loki replied and nodded taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

He would do anything for Tony if that meant leaving so he could have a normal life he would do it, if it meant staying and working through the hardship because Tony wanted him too. Well he'd do that too.

Tony begrudgingly pulled away and stood up running a hand through his hair as he looked around the room.

Soon Agent Romanov and Hawkeye came into the room and looked around.

Loki tensed some in his seat but stayed sitting down, he figured any swift movements would likely be a bad idea.

Clint stared at him a moment and his blue skin, Loki literally wanted to hide behind something.

"The Hell happened to you?" Clint asked and Natasha smacked him on the arm.

Loki pointed to the Casket and Clint turned to it in confusion.

Captain America and the others entered the room too, Thor finally pushing in through the crowed and towards Loki, Loki tensed when he was grabbed by the collar and forced to stand up. Thor was fuming.

"Why must you always cause destruction? Do you know how many people could have died?" Thor asked toughly and Tony made his way over setting a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Come on let him go." Tony tried to pull him off, Thor shoved him off, Tony falling back onto his ass, Loki glanced at him a moment in concern.

"All of them would have died if not for me." Loki hissed back and Thor stared at him shaking him lightly.

Loki really wished he'd be staring at him like that because of his skin color but instead it was because of his disappointment.

"You caused this did you not?"

"Yes, but I stopped it as well, I saved your petty mortals." He spat back and Thor let him go.

"I thought you dead brother, and you talk to him?" he gestured roughly to Tony whom was still flat on his ass and Loki held his chin up proudly.

"He doesn't judge me." He replied and Thor wanted to punch his brother but knew violence only lead to more violence.

Thor let him go and stepped away, the other Avengers relaxing some as they stared at Loki.

Tony finally stood up and brushed his cloths off.

"Shouldn't we cuff him or something?" Clint asked as they looked at Loki.

"Cuff them both." Natasha begrudgingly ordered. "At least until SHEILD gets here and we receive orders from Director Fury." She added and turned away as Loki offered up his hands freely, Tony felt anger begin to boil but knew he'd have to co operate if there would be any getting out of this.

They cuffed them both and forced them to sit on the floor, Tony glanced at Loki and noticed him smile wryly, Tony didn't quite understand what he was finding amusing.

"What?" he asked and Loki turned to him.

"Its funny, the people who saved the world are chained and the people who showed up too late are cleaning up the mess." He replied and Tony laughed quietly, Loki joining in.

Agent Coulson finally showed up and made his way up to the top floor.

Phil approached Loki and Tony and looked down at them a moment before he squat in front of them.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. What happened?" he asked setting a heavy glare on Tony. Tony took in a deep breath.

"Alright. Long story short, Loki made a deal with Jotunheim that they could have earth and the Casket for the destruction of all mankind. Loki decided he didn't want to do that anymore when he found out I would be killed too. So he came up here and with my help we stopped world obliteration. I think this is the part where you give me a metal." He replied and Phil's lips barely quirked to that last part, however he remained unmoved by the statement.

"Alright, Loki anything you would like to add?" he asked and Loki glanced to Tony for a moment before he replied.

"Simply this, its true I did plan you're destruction. This is also true, I love Tony and will do anything necessary to save him… even turn blue." He added and dropped his gaze.

Well there was some proof to show what they would say is true. His blue skin.

"Alright fellas." He said as he stood up. "Director Fury will surely want a word with each of you." he said and nodded to the other SHEILD agents to take them in.

Loki and Tony went willingly to avoid anymore destruction, the more they fought the worse it would get.

Phil remained on site and took a few photos and prepared his report.

He gave Thor the responsibility of putting the Casket back where it belonged.

OOO

Director Fury entered the interrogation room where Tony was being held in, Loki was currently being held in another room separate of his.

To put it lightly, Tony was worried sick that they were brow beating him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Fury asked as he sat at the table a file of everything they had of the scene in his hand.

"I told you I wouldn't sit by and watch him die, you knew this was going to happen." He replied and Fury nodded as he flipped through the files.

"He had hostages with him, that doesn't sound like someone working against his will to me." He said toughly still flipping through the pages.

"It was an accident, ask him he'll tell you the same." He said back and Director Fury really wished he didn't like Tony so much.

Fury stood up and sighed as he paced the room.

"I am Iron Man, you know me. You know how I feel about this planet and the people on it, do you really believe I would go with someone that was truly trying to destroy it?" he asked and Nick really wanted to remind Tony that he was not allowed to ask questions.

Fury sighed again heavily and ran a hand down the side of his face. "Loki had to grab the Casket to turn it off, it turned him completely Jotun, just look at him. That's all the proof you need."

"I believe you, but do you realize what a mess you've made?" he asked and turned giving him that tough look.

"I know, but I swear it was for a good cause." He replied. Fury sat down in front of him and leaned closer.

"Listen carefully, I have to punish you to make an example for the others, here's what we're going to do. You will be suspended until further notice, you will be under house arrest for the foreseeable future, you're not allowed any visitors aside from the Avengers and I and you are not going to give me any trouble about it." He said firmly and Tony nodded, he could live with that.

"And Loki?" he pressed and Fury could really see the concern in his eyes.

OOO

Loki was currently sitting in the interrogation room avoiding having to see himself in the mirror. He really wished someone would turn the air conditioning down or pour a bowl of ice water on him. _Something_.

Phil was standing in the corner of the room staring at him as they waited for Fury to get done browbeating Tony.

Loki sighed and glanced up at him.

"Would you _please_, give me a glass of ice?" he asked desperately.

Phil looked at him confused for a second before he nodded but didn't move.

Loki dropped his gaze back to the table and a few moments passed, he heard the door open and glanced up.

Fury walked into the room with a glass of ice in his hand.

Nick sat down in front of him and slid the glass to him, Loki sighed in relief before he picked up the cup with cuffed wrists and put a couple cubes in his mouth. He was burning up under these lights.

"I talked with Tony, it seems your stories match up." He stated and laced his fingers together atop of the table, Loki nodded but still wasn't sure what that means.

"You will be placed under house arrest, no contact with the outside world and no talking to your little alien buddies." He stated firmly, Loki nodded and listened intently.

"You will be locked up with Stark in his city flat. You cannot leave his flat for the foreseeable future. Do I make myself clear?" he asked toughly, Loki nodded immediately and was more than grateful for this treatment. He was expecting death or lifelong imprisonment.

"If you escape or run away, I will initiate an immediate response, we will shoot on sight and you will not be allowed a defense do you understand?" he added.

Loki nodded swiftly. Run away from Tony's flat? Why on earth would he ever want to?

OOO

Tony moved Loki into his place giving him his own room and bathroom, Loki thought the band around his ankle was pretty uncomfortable but he could live with that, he had worse many times before.

Fury and Tony had come to an agreement, no Loki means no Tony.

Once the agents finished setting up the electronic barriers they finally left them alone.

Tony and Loki glanced at each other and smiled, Tony reached out and pulled Loki into him.

Loki nudged his face into his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

They stayed like that a few moments until Loki felt Tony shiver unintentionally against him.

Loki pulled back and was somewhat grateful, Tony felt burning hot.

"Excuse me." Loki whispered timidly and made his way into his room, Tony followed him and watched from the doorway as Loki peeled off each layer of clothing.

Tony cocked his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Loki sighed as he tore his cloths off a little faster now.

"It is so hot in here! Are you not hot?" he asked ripping his underlining off that he wore beneath his armor.

"It feels pretty normal to me." He replied.

"Well, I feel like I'm in Hell." He complained and stripped his last shirt off then his pants.

Tony smirked as his eyes traveled his body and leant up against the door.

"Damn." Tony whispered to himself as he watched Loki's hard muscles rippling.

Tony glanced over at him and pulled his shirt up to cover his bottom half.

"Is there anyway you could turn the temperature down, it is so hot!" Loki complained again and Tony shook his head amused at his little heat tantrum.

"Sure." He replied and turned leaving the room.

OOO

Loki fell asleep that night finally completely naked with Tony curled up against his back wearing likely all of the winter cloths he owned.

Loki was hugging a hot water bag against his chest filled with iced water and the air was turned down so cold ice junks were falling out of the vents.

It's going to be a long night.

_A/N: did anyone else think Tony wearing all of his winter junk and Loki burning up was kinda funny? Reminds me of old ladys and hot flashes. Think that may be some encouragement for the next piece lol hope you liked this._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, Humor and a little angst._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Tony tries to bring some heat back into his and Loki's relationship. Loki doesn't like heat: Tony tries to help him feel comfortable in his blue skin._

OOO

Tony woke up to Loki fanning himself standing in front of the window unit. He felt like he couldn't feel his toes through his wool socks and couldn't imagine how a Frost giant even in their cold nature wouldn't be freezing right now.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly with gloved hands.

Loki sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I am burning up!" he grumbled and continued to fan himself with one of Tony's bedside tech magazines.

"I'm sorry sweetie, is there anyway I can help?" he asked and stood up pulling his knit hat down over his ears.

"I don't think so." He replied in defeat and grabbed his hot water back and carried it to the kitchen, Tony followed him and tried not to let it bother him that he was up now at 3 in the morning.

Loki stepped up to the refrigerator and unscrewed the lid to the hot water bag, he put it under the ice dispenser and filled it up with more ice.

"I hate to see you so uncomfortable." Tony said and frowned, he'd have to think of some way to help him.

"I hate it too, I hate that I'm blue. I hate that I can't touch you without you shivering. I – I.." Loki shook his head as he screwed the lid back onto the bag.

Tony's heart dropped and he reached out to turn him around, Loki's head was drooping and he really didn't see a way to fix his problem.

He was still too exhausted from the day to think of any spells and not getting any sleep due to his condition wasn't helping matters much.

"Hey, _Loki_." Tony cooed softly and stroked his cheek through his gloves, and for a moment it didn't sting either of them. "I love that you're blue, you look amazing." Tony added softly and wrapped his other arm around Loki's naked waist and pulled him against his thick sweater. Loki scoffed in misbelieve.

"I look hideous." He replied and averted his gaze. Tony pressed forward and kissed him softly yet firmly, Loki hummed against him and pushed forward though his mouth was hot, he loved his kisses.

Tony moved his hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer.

Loki moved his hands to wrap around Tony's middle still holding the hot water bag in one hand behind his back.

Tony pulled back and couldn't tell if it was Loki's kiss that made his mouth steam or the temperature of the room, either way it was badass. He felt like Rogue in X-Men after she kissed Bobby.

Loki gave him a few moments to recover before pressing forward and kissing him again harder this time, an icy tongue pushing forward and licking the top row of his teeth.

Tony groaned into the kiss and could feel his lips and the tip of his nose start to go a little numb.

Loki gripped him on the hip with one hand possessively and both knew there wasn't much they could do to please one another but they would damn sure try.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and gripped Loki by the hand.

"Come back to bed." He whispered seductively and Loki really couldn't find a reason not too.

They got into the bedroom where the added window unit was blowing on them and frost was caked on the vents.

Loki turned and sat on the bed setting the water bag next to him then pulling Tony closer by the hips.

Loki reached up and took his hat off noting how warm it felt against his hand.

Tony smiled wryly and really didn't know how this was going to work, but Hell anything was worth a try at this point.

Loki gripped his scarf and gently pulled it down and off Tony's neck then his hands went to his sweater, pushing them beneath it and ran his hands up his cotton undershirt Tony shivered slightly but it wasn't so cold he couldn't stand it, so he told himself.

Loki pulled it off over his head and dropped it on the floor, he pulled his under shirt up and noted the goose bumps that spread across his lower abdomen.

Loki leant forward and laid gentle kisses across his skin, Tony twitched a little but noted the feeling of his kisses on warmed skin felt like ice cubes tapping him while covered with some kind of smooth spongy surface, that must be Loki's lips.

Tony gasped and shivered violently.

Loki pulled back and frowned up at him, brows furrowing sadly and Tony immediately hated that he didn't have power to control his shivers.

"Don't stop." He breathed and Loki hesitated. "It doesn't hurt." He assured him Loki leaning forward to presume his ministrations his cold breath crashed against Tony's stomach and for once Tony wished he hadn't spent his summers on the beach.

Loki ran his hands down taught thighs though still covered with sweatpants as he trailed kisses lower until he met the band of his pants around his waist.

Tony gasped again taking his gloves off desperately and dropping them on the floor so he could run his fingers through the cool smooth hair on Loki's head.

Loki hummed happily against him and though his lips and chin felt like they were on fire he desired the affection, he _needed_ it. He missed Tony so _much_ he couldn't go another minute without his tender caresses.

Loki pulled away and turned to the window and stared at the Air conditioner before he lifted a hand and with his magic shut it off.

"Thought you were burning up." Tony stated Loki smiled wryly at him.

"You're freezing and if I have any chance of getting you naked _well_.." he trailed off and reached up tugging his cotton shirt off, Tony begrudgingly parted with it.

Loki was naked that was enough for him, he didn't much care to be naked in this temperature however sacrifices must be made.

Loki will have to be hotter than he wants to, Tony will have to be colder.

Loki moved his deft hands to the waistband of Tony's pants and pulled them down gently yet with determination.

Tony's breath caught when the cold air hit him and though he usually preferred hot, crazy sex. This cold sensual encounter was beginning to turn him on more than he had expected.

Loki pushed his pants down around his ankles and Tony spread his legs and pushed forward straddling Loki's lap, he stayed on his knees their middles not meeting.

He assumed this would be like jumping into a cold pool. Just jump in and warm up later.

Loki stared up at him in anticipation and scooted back on the bed to lay flat on his back, Tony crawled up the bed and towered over him with a lustful grin.

Seeing Loki so obedient in his blue masculine form was a little too much for him to take.

Loki could do anything he wanted with him, he was more powerful than the Avengers combined and here he was laying his body on the line for Tony do whatever he wants with it.

Tony dipped down and attacked that icy mouth with reckless abandon. Loki ran his hands down Tony's back and through his hair.

Tony took the plunge and pressed his body against Loki's, Tony shivered violently but didn't allow Loki to push him away.

Goosebumps covered his body and Tony figured he would have to do this quick if he'd be able to do it at all.

Loki bent his knees and angled himself where his legs could wrap around Tony's waist, Tony moved his kisses down Loki's jaw then throat.

Loki pressed his hips up against him and _wanted _to feel Tony inside him again, _needed_ to feel him.

Tony ran a hand down Loki's thin thigh and managed to angle himself into alignment.

"Do it Tony, I love you, I need you." Loki gasped desperately, Tony pressed forward and he grunted loudly against Loki's ear. Loki dropped his head back with a groan.

"ahh…" Tony gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, Loki was cold, hard and he didn't think this was going to work at all.

Tony groaned pulling back then tried again to no avail he gave Loki an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I _cant_." He said and shook his head, Loki frowned and hurt flashed across his face. Tony stroked his face gently and leant down to kiss him.

"I'm sorry." He added against his lips, Loki shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry." He replied and rolled away from Tony.

"Loki." He said softly and Loki just sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his face in his hands. Tony frowned heavily and really wished there was something he could do. _Anything._

Tony sat up and wrapped the cold god in his arms. Loki trembled in his embrace.

"I can't even be with you," Loki said in defeat. "That's all I wanted." For a moment Tony understood. Every time Loki finds something he cares for it gets taken away in one way or another.

Tony couldn't think of anything he could say to make this better so he just held him tighter stroked his hair and kissed the back of his neck.

Tony pulled him back into bed and curled up behind him, pulling the covers over just himself.

Loki rested his head on his hands and stared into the darkness, this may be yet another sleepless night.

OOO

Loki woke up to the sun shining in through the window, Tony was still curled behind him, Loki wiped his forehead and felt like he was melting!

He got up out of bed trying not to wake Tony, he had woken him up last night due to his hot flash and didn't want to do it again.

Loki made his way to the connected bathroom and turned the bath on the coldest setting.

He was still parading around in nothing but his skin and thought perhaps it was mean to tease Tony like that. He could at least put his pants on when he gets out of the tub. He made a mental note of that.

Loki looked in the mirror and pushed his hair back in its usual style while staring at his blue reflection. He hadn't had a chance to really look at himself before he would have to turn away and pretend it had never happened.

He stared at himself a moment before lifting his hands and muttering a spell into them, he closed his eyes and placed them on his face holding them for a few moments over his skin.

He pulled them away hoping for the best.

When he opened his eyes he sighed in defeat, still blue.

He turned to the tub that had finally filled up and turned the faucet off.

He lifted his hands and the top layer instantly froze, Loki grinned and stepped in breaking the thin layer off ice with his foot then lowered himself into the freezing water.

He sighed long with contentment as he melted down into the tub and dunked his head.

It felt good to finally cool off.

Loki laid back and closed his eyes, he had been there for a few minutes laying in the tub big enough for 5 people when he heard rustling from the other room.

"Loki?" Tony called out and he sighed in happiness to hear his voice.

"In the bath." He replied and was answered with silence, Loki counted it off running his hands down his face with the ice cold water.

Loki heard the door open and glanced up, Tony was standing in the door buck naked aside from his house arrest ankle bracelet, with a huge grin on his face.

"What do _you _have in mind?" Loki asked playfully, Tony lunged at the tub and jumped in like the giant kid he is.

"Tony no!" Loki tried to warn but he was already airborne.

Tony splashed in the tub then emerged hugging himself.

"God this water is cold!" he yelled and immediately jumped out slipping a little on the wet floor. Loki would have apologized if he wasn't laughing so hard.

"It isn't funny! I could die of ammonia!" he yelled over his laughter Loki's eyes squeezed shut as he laughed, splashing water everywhere. "Shut up Loki!" Tony screamed then playfully throwing the sink hand soap at him.

Tony grabbed one of his body sized lush towels and wrapped himself up running in place while he shivered violently, Loki calmed down to a chuckle.

"I tried to warn you!" he replied between laughing. Tony had calmed down enough from the initial shock to laugh along with him.

Loki dunked his head again as Tony stood in the door watching him. Loki emerged with his head back and throat gloriously stretched and ready to be abused. Tony swallowed roughly and wondered at what point in his life had he deserved something so perfect.

Loki brushed his hair back with his hands before his eyes finally opened.

He turned and noticed him staring.

"I'd ask you to join me but…" Loki trailed off playfully.

Tony was glad to see him not so self-conscience about his blue skin in front of him and hoped he would be this confident in front of everyone eventually.

"Well, you do that, I'm going to get warm." Tony stated and turned to leave, Loki smiled at his back and was really glad they had been arrested together.

OOO

When Loki emerged from the bathroom dry and a towel around his waist he didn't expect to find Tony laying naked on his bed and a playful grin on his face.

Loki's eyes traveled his form and wished Tony would quit with this nonsense it was torture to tease one another like this.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he made his way to the dresser, he was going to do that pants thing now.

"Got warmed up, come cool me off." Tony replied seductively and Loki had to turn and look at him, Tony was already touching himself and looking at the god with half lidded eyes. Loki licked his lips.

"Tony, you know we cant. Stop doing this to me." He replied and wished it had come out sounding more determined.

Tony grinned and Loki's eyes moved down his body to his working hands.

"Then watch me and I'll watch you. Come on, what can it hurt?" Tony cooed and Loki sighed in defeat dropping his towel on the floor.

Tony's eyes traveled him hungrily and he had to adjust himself on the bed.

Loki approached him and climbed into bed and laid next to him.

Tony pressed forward and kissed him, Loki kissing him back as his shy hands traveled down his stomach to his own starting erection.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and figured if they couldn't be with each other this was the next best thing.

Loki gasped when he touched himself and there was something different about his arousal, instead of heat it became colder and intensified.

Tony's eyes traveled him and couldn't think of anything blue that was more beautiful.

Tony stoked himself a little faster as his eyes dropped and stopped to watch Loki.

Loki was a lot more precise in what he liked, he used two hands, one to feel his body where he liked to be felt around his inner thighs and between his legs, the other to stroke himself. Tony imagined he had a lot more time to practice.

Tony bit his tongue and stroked harder.

Loki whined and his hips bucked forward in his own hands.

"Fuck this." Tony muttered and Loki stared at him a moment, it was his idea after all.

He didn't have long to think about it though before hot hands pressed him onto his back, Loki grunted and lifted his head as Tony knelt between his legs.

Loki's breathing quickened when he realized what Tony had in mind.

Tony glanced up and their eyes met, Loki licked his lips and his hands twisted in the sheets.

Tony dipped down and licked his tip experimentally, Loki groaned loud and his head dropped back.

Tony figured he always had a thing for dreamcicles and this was pretty damn close.

He opened his teeth and took Loki in, Loki slammed his eyes shut and though the heat of Tony's mouth almost burned it was erotically pleasing.

Loki pressed his hips up and Tony accepted it in advance.

Tony sucked lightly and moved one hand to fondle Loki's perineum and now Loki was squirming beneath him and breathing heavily.

Tony bobbed his head slowly and hollowed his cheeks, Loki started panting when Tony pressed forward with one hand and fingered his entrance carefully.

Tony couldn't handle the cold with some parts of his body his hands however weren't as sensitive.

Loki licked his lips and closed his eyes, he needed to be filled and Tony seemed to know that without asking, he pushed his finger forward gently and Loki clamped around the intrusion.

Loki spread his legs further and bent his knees, Tony took that as an invitation and began to thrust his finger in and out gently while sucking him off.

He tried to time his thrusts together as well as he could, he thrust a little deeper this time and managed to brush that spot deep inside Loki that made him moan and whine like a whore, Tony loved it when he could sound so filthy.

Cold fingers coiled themselves in Tony's thick hair and urged him on. Tony sucked hard and thrust forward simultaneously.

Loki moaned loudly and erotically, cold fingers twisted in his air and he came into his mouth wet and cold. Tony swallowed it all and something along the lines of brain freeze crossed his mind.

Loki let out a few shuttering breaths as his grip in Tony's hair loosened. Tony pulled back and wiped his mouth taking in a few deep breaths of his own.

Okay there's one thing they can still do, but how would Loki be able to return the favor?

Tony pulled away and sat up noting the throbbing between his own legs.

Loki raised his head tiredly and watched Tony stroke himself, Loki sat up.

"Let me…" he trailed off, he didn't know what he could do either, his hands hesitated in air and Tony leant forward to kiss him.

"Shhh… I owed you one." He cooed though his breathing was somewhat irregular.

Loki begrudgingly nodded, because likely anything he tried to do to make Tony feel good would only hurt him.

Tony stroked himself to completion and came into his palms.

Loki grabbed him by the wrists and hungrily licked his hands clean with an icy rough tongue.

Tony thought that was likely the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Loki sighed in contentment when he pulled away Tony capturing his mouth in one more kiss.

"I'm a problem solver, its kinda what I do." Tony quipped arrogantly and right now Loki really didn't give a damn. He could be as arrogant as he pleased after that.

Loki dropped back onto the bed and his eyes slid closed tiredly, with drawn heavy breaths. Maybe now he could get some rest.

"Sweet dreams sunshine, I'm _starving_."

OOO

When Loki emerged from the bedroom some time later, he put on one of Tony's button up shirts and made his way into the kitchen, his legs were still showing but nothing vital.

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Hey want some?" he asked and gestured to his bowl, he had already gotten a bowl out for Loki before he even asked him.

Loki nodded and sat across from him.

"Thanks." He said and reached for the cereal box to fill his bowl.

"Figured you'd want something cold for breakfast." Tony stated, and Loki noted he was wearing his knit hat again but with a hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Are you comfortable? Are you too cold?" Loki asked and Tony shrugged.

"Its not bad with enough cloths on, how are you?" he asked and Loki hesitated adding milk to his cereal.

"I'm alright, it's a little warm but tolerable." He replied and Tony nodded and glanced to the thermometer on the wall.

"Okay so forty-nine degrees is slightly tolerable for both. Lets remember that shall we?" he asked and Loki nodded.

They continued to eat breakfast for a few moments until Jarvis interrupted them.

'_Thor is approaching the front door sir. I believe it is not negotiable in your circumstance to see him.'_ Jarvis said and Tony nodded, Loki glanced around the room and sighed, he really didn't like Jarvis that much.

"Better put pants on sweetheart."

_A/N: OMG I was sooo angry! I have been banned from updating since Tuesday! WTF? I don't know what I did? You don't even know! _

_Anyways don't know what else to say about this._

_OH ok those of you that aren't into blue!Loki he will be cured eventually so don't bail on me! Just saying. _

_Hope you liked this! FML_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, Humor and a little angst._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Thor comes to set some things straight with his brother. Tony decides he'll do anything to be with Loki._

OOO

Tony opened the door and looked Thor square in the eye, Thor hesitated a moment before he said anything.

"Mr. Stark, I came to have a word with my brother." He admitted and Tony nodded waiting a moment before stepping aside and letting him in.

Thor didn't seem to be acting quite as hostile as he had been the day previous.

Tony walked into the living room and Thor followed, Loki wasn't anywhere to be seen as of right now. Pants, that's where he had gone.

"Still hate me?" Tony asked nonchalantly as he made his way to the connected kitchen to make himself a drink. A soft drink, its too early for anything else.

Thor waited to reply while Tony scooped up some ice putting it in a glass.

"I do not hate you." he said sternly, Tony shrugged.

Loki emerged and walked into the living room, now wearing his own jeans and black t-shirt with boots, he already felt like he was going to pass out from heat exhaustion.

"Thor." Loki greeted coldly grabbing the collar of his shirt and fanning himself, Thor made his way over slowly, trying not to be intimidating.

"Loki, I need a word with you." Thor replied and Loki stood up tall and nodded.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Tony figured it'd be best for him to stay out of the way.

He filled his glass with Coke and made his way to the sofa still watching the God's closely, he really didn't want a forced remodel.

"Brother, I came to say I am sorry." He replied and his eyes dropped. Loki was quite taken aback at that.

Thor sighed heavily and stepped a little closer.

"Sorry for what?" Loki hissed back deciding after a few moments it actually enraged him, _Sorry for all the times you made me feel small? Sorry because I'm never good enough? Sorry for always taking what's mine? Sorry because no matter what I do you will always be the favorite son? Are you sorry because I shall never be king?_

This was Loki's mental mantra and it made him that much more angry.

Loki wheezed slightly and in turn fanned himself with his free hand, Tony rose a brow at him and noticed him getting a little over heated.

"I am sorry for judging you." he replied and this took Loki for another spin. Loki shook his head and stepped closer stopping with fanning his face with his hand and stared at his brother like he had grown an extra head.

"What?" he breathed and Thor hesitated before answering.

"You said you speak to Anthony and not to me because he does not judge you." he replied and Loki was really surprised he had actually paid attention to that.

"There are a lot more reasons than that Thor, however I do accept your apology in _this_ instance." He replied and Thor nodded a weight lifting off his shoulders.

Tony watched from the sofa and was glad this was going smoothly.

"I am sorry Loki, for all that you have endured. I was a selfish foolish brother I realize that. If you would allow it, I would like to try to earn back your trust." He added and Loki slowly nodded.

He was not going to make it easy on him, and his hate towards his brother had barely lessened but to be with Tony he would need to set some things aside and try to make it better for all of them.

Loki did have to give Thor some credit for being the only Avenger aside from Tony that hadn't made a hobby of staring at his blue complexion.

Thor didn't care what Loki looked like he only cared about Loki.

He had been cruel and demanding before always pushing Loki under his rule as the prince and not the future king of Asgard however he understood now the importance of brotherhood.

He had a brother once and lost him, he was not going to let it happen again.

"I accept your proposal." Loki replied smoothly before running his forearm over his forehead, cloths had turned out to be a bad idea. Thor smiled lightly and let out a breath of relief.

"It is absolutely freezing in here." Thor suddenly stated and Loki looked at him in shock.

"It's burning hot in here." Loki retorted and lifted the hem of his shirt and fanned himself with it.

"You ok sweetheart?" Tony quipped as he stood up and approached Loki.

Thor stepped aside as Tony set a hand on his forehead, it didn't feel as cold as before. Considering Loki's circumstance that couldn't be a good thing.

"I'm really hot." He complained quietly ignoring Thor all together, Tony made his way to the kitchen and turned down the thermostat a little then filled a glass with ice.

Thor watched intently as Tony walked back over and handed it to him.

Loki thanked him quietly and stuck a cube in his mouth.

Thor cleared his throat awkwardly when Tony pecked Loki on his cheek.

"Look, _thunderbolt_ this really isn't a good time." Tony quipped and Thor frowned at the name.

Loki's eyes widened and he listened mischievously while chewing on the ice in his mouth.

"I don't appreciate your mockery." Thor replied defensively and Tony was really getting tired of Thor's attitude problem.

"You come to my house, force me to let you in and now you tell me what I can or cant say in my own apartment. I'm not really into it." Tony replied haughtily.

"You dare speak to me like this, I am a king!" Thor replied and his temper had really started to get the better of him.

"You're not a king, not on this dumb rock." Loki butted in putting another cube in his mouth nonchalantly.

"Yeah a king that complains about the cold, I've been living in this temperature and you come in for five minutes and want to complain." Tony replied.

"Oh yes, well who has slain thousands of warriors himself." Thor bragged about himself, Tony threw up his hands in fake awe.

"Yeah, and who in this room saved thousands of people on this dumb rock?" he replied cockily glancing at Loki since Loki insisted on calling earth that.

"Yes and who is it that made those weapons who had put those people into harms way. Hm?" Thor replied and Loki grinned and laughed lightly.

"Oh but I'm sure _Lord Hothead_ here didn't piss off those slain warriors in the first place?" Tony quipped smartly and Loki laughed louder almost spilling his ice.

"Why is it so cold?" Thor shouted out of frustration. Loki doubled over and grabbed his stomach.

"Oh do stop with this foolishness, I cannot handle you're stupidity." Loki croaked between laughs but wiped his head with a hand his laughing fit made it seem even hotter.

Tony and Thor turned to stare at Loki as he laughed himself silly, Thor turned to Tony for answers he just shrugged.

Loki finally slowed down on his laughing and stood back up pressing the cold cup to his face in desperate attempt to cool off, wheezing slightly while still laughing.

Tony smiled wide and decided it had been too long since he had seen Loki smile like this.

Thor's heart softened some too to see his brother so happy, even if it was at his expense.

Loki stilled and set a hand on Tony's shoulder Tony smiled at him and shook his head.

Thor's eyes traveled between the duo and questions began to form in his mind.

"How is it you plan to care for my brother?" Thor asked out of the blue and Tony stopped grinning enough to take this seriously.

"Thor." Loki butted in but Thor threw up a hand.

"I wish to hear it from him." He added and Loki shrugged directing his attention at Tony as he silently put another cube in his mouth.

Tony sighed in defeat since Loki was expecting an answer as well.

"Like I have been, you said so yourself it's _cold_ in here." He replied and crossed his arms.

"And will he always be allowed to live in your home?"

"Of course." Tony replied a little surprised he would ask.

"Shall you discipline my brother when need be, Loki can get out of hand at times." Loki made a face of offense and went to complain but Tony cut him off.

"You have no idea." Tony replied and winked in Loki's direction, he would have blushed had he not been blue.

"Can my brother trust in you Anthony to always think of what's best for him?"

"Absolutely. Yes." Tony replied quickly.

"Do you believe you will be able to satisfy him, he is a very curious person." Thor quickly asked as if it wasn't unusual at all, Loki choked on his ice a little and Tony's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"That is really none of your business." Loki croaked out once he managed to swallow the ice that had tried to kill him.

"You are my business." Thor replied adamantly and glared at Tony.

"How curious are we talking here?" Tony replied enjoying Loki's discomfort a little too much.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about." Loki balked and tried to usher Tony out of the room, Tony brushed his hand off and laughed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can satisfy him." Tony replied cockily and sent Loki a look, Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Guard my brothers honor with your life Anthony Stark and always remember the All-Father watches over him at _all_ times." Thor replied and Tony's stomach kind of twisted just now, he glanced up to the heavens.

"Really?" he asked uneasily and curious. Loki face-palmed and wondered how it was Thor and he had grown up to be so different.

"Yes. Mr. Stark, I do not approve of this relationship but I am willing to give you a fair chance." Thor replied and reached out to shake Tony's hand, Tony turned his attention back on the god and shook.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Tony quipped a little nauseous knowing Odin had likely witnessed him sticking his cock up his adopted sons ass.

"All mine, good day Loki, Tony." Thor nodded in each direction and made his way to the front door. He figured it was good timing to give them a little time to think about what he had said.

Tony stood there dumbfounded for a moment Loki glancing from the door Thor had gone out of and at him nonchalantly eating another ice cube.

Tony looked like he was thinking deeply about a lot of things, he crossed an arm over his chest then stroked his chin with the other hand as he stared blankly at the front door.

"Tony." Loki finally called and tried to bring him back from his space thoughts. Tony turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly.

"Alright?" he asked setting his cup down on the coffee table then pulled his shirt off over his head.

Tony wrapped himself up in his arms and shivered a little.

"Mhmm." He replied noncommittally and nodded.

"Don't let what Thor said get to your head." Loki cooed and stepped closer placing a kiss on his lips, Tony immediately kissed him back.

Loki pulled away and reached down unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, Tony could really get used to this _random stripping of cloths_ thing Loki had been doing lately.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked and didn't stop his eyes when they started to wander.

"Cooling off." He replied and kicked his boots off kicking everything into one pile on the floor.

"I'm really beginning to like cold." He breathed then licked his lips, it would seem upon sight of a naked Loki all the rules were thrown out of the window.

Loki smiled mischievously and stepped closer kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Really?" Loki asked and Tony nodded immediately. "You need a shower, a _hot_ shower." and wrinkled his nose did Tony really smell?

OOO

Tony emerged from the bathroom towel wrapped around his waste while drying his hair with another.

Loki was lounging on the bed and smiled up at Tony's pink skin from the steaming shower and imagined he felt incredibly hot to the touch right about now.

"Better?" Tony quipped playfully climbing onto the bed ignoring how quickly his damp skin had begun to cool in the room.

"Let me smell." Loki replied jokingly and sniffed the air, Tony laughed lightly as he turned and landed on his side next to Loki. Loki rolled over to face him.

"You smell lovely." He said sweetly and inched forward kissing him softly, Tony gasped into the kiss as the moist air around his mouth turned visible and cold. Tony pulled back from the kiss grinning.

"Can I just say again, how badass that is?" He said playfully and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I really don't know why you think so." He replied somewhat annoyed.

"Because its who you really are." He said seriously and Loki was really beginning to wonder how he had been blessed with something so lovely. Someone so understanding and accepting no matter what he does or what he doesn't do.

"Tony.." Loki gasped and his brows furrowed, how he longed to be with him again.

Loki had never loved anyone so much and now there was this difference between them so inescapable that there was nothing they could do to be together.

Tony scooted a little closer and rested his hand on Loki's cold cheek, Loki dropped his head down until it landed on Tony's chest, Tony shivered but wrapped him up in his arms and held him tight anyway.

"Shh… don't be sad anymore." Tony whispered and it really ate at him inside to see Loki so down on himself all of the time.

Loki nodded but really didn't see how that would be possible in his current predicament.

"Make love to me, Loki." Tony whispered against his hair and Loki pulled away and stared up at him in confusion.

"We tried already Tony, it didn't work." Loki replied and wished Tony wouldn't ask him for something he couldn't give.

"You didn't hear me right, make love to _me_." He said and nodded his head to try in hint a little more at what he meant, Loki's eyes widened.

"_Oh_." He breathed and averted his gaze shyly. Tony grinned and tilted his chin up with his fingertips.

"Its worth a try." He pressed and Loki sighed heavily.

He really didn't want to be disappointed yet again, he didn't want Tony to get hurt either.

"If that's what you want?" Loki replied after a slight hesitation and Tony nodded almost immediately.

"I want to be with you, no matter how." He said and smiled down at him, Loki nodded and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Alright." He said quietly and shifted on the bed until he was towering over Tony some, Tony instinctively rolled over onto his back and stared up at him in anticipation.

Loki ran cold fingers down his abdomen and watched his muscles flex and bend to the feel of his icy fingertips.

Loki slipped his fingers under the towel around his waist and pulled it away gently, Tony pushing his hips up so it could be discarded on the floor, Loki's eyes never left Tony's.

He shivered and it seemed pretty obvious it wasn't because he was cold, he licked his lips anxiously Loki dipped down and his him softly.

Tony ran his hands through his soft cool hair and urged him deeper with a hand on the back of his head.

Loki surged forward and gave Tony a proper kiss Tony groaned into him and spread his legs, Loki took the invitation and slipped gracefully between them.

Tony trembled from his head to his toes but it felt so good too.

Loki pulled away from his mouth and kissed him down his chin to his throat, Tony sighed and arched his back up against him.

"You feel so _hot_." Loki gasped aroused by his collarbone.

"Too hot?" Tony asked hoping it wasn't, Loki shook his head and kissed him across his collarbone in reply.

Loki ran a hand beneath Tony's back to his thigh and gripped him roughly, Tony lifted his leg instinctively and in turn allowed his hands to roam the firm body above him.

Loki hummed appreciatively against him before he pulled back some to look Tony in the eyes, Tony stared up at the red eyes of his lover and even amongst the harshness of the color he could see the same desperation in them he had seen the day he found them by the creek.

Tony reached up to cup his face in his hands and Loki leant down to kiss him again softly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony whispered against him and Loki pulled back a little and nodded.

"I know," He breathed back and he really did know, after all that had happened what is there that could make Tony run away now?

Tony ran his hands down Loki's chest then his fingertips landed on a nipple and Tony knew Loki loved being touched on his chest, he wondered if he still would in this form as well.

Loki gasped in pleasure and his eyes fluttered when Tony pinched lightly, Tony scooted down the bed until his mouth was even with Loki's other nipple taking it in his hot, hot mouth.

Loki groaned erotically and had to fight to keep from simply dropping on top of Tony and pressing harder against his mouth.

Tony's hand twisted his nipple as he sucked on the other, Loki grabbed a hand full of brown hair in his hand and tugged.

Tony groaned against his blue skin and knew he was pushing all the right buttons.

Tony trailed his mouth messily across Loki until he could wrap his mouth around the other side, Loki's breathing deepened and he moved his hand from Tony's hair down to his thigh to squeeze the lean muscle possessively.

Loki pulled back until he was free of Tony's mouth and Tony stared up at him, Loki licked his lips before dipping down to kiss him on top of the head.

"On your stomach, _darling_." Loki breathed gently.

Tony quickly obliged Loki moving back so he could turn over on the king sized bed.

Tony adjusted himself on the bed resting his chin on his crossed forearms.

Loki ran his cold fingers from the nape of Tony's neck down his spine and Tony groaned and spread his legs invitingly.

Loki's breath caught as he watched Tony so desperately put his body on the line, Loki had likely never had anyone trust him like this. Loki nestled himself between his spread knees.

He dipped down and kissed a trail down Tony's back gently and purposefully, Tony in turn gripped the bed covers in his hands and tried to keep from rubbing himself against the bed in anticipation.

Loki trailed down his back until he came to his behind and dove between his legs parting his cheeks gently with long slim fingers.

Tony's eyes snapped open and his breathing turned erratic as Loki went to work with his mouth.

"What are you—" Tony was cut off by the sound of his own moan, Loki simply answered by plunging his tongue inside and Tony thought it would be a good idea not to talk anymore.

Loki's icy mouth sent goose bumps up his spine along with a pulse of arousal, Tony moaned long and erotically.

After a few moments Loki pressed one slim finger against him and carefully eased it in.

Tony clinched around the intrusion but tried to relax anyways, Loki pulled back with his mouth and muttered a few words.

Tony turned his head desperately trying to see behind him and figure out what Loki was up too.

Loki pressed a little more firmly and Tony gasped, it felt so good. Whatever Loki had been up to made all the pain go away.

"What, how did you?" Tony gasped when his finger began to press in and out gently.

"Like I said before, I have my ways." He whispered back and though Loki's finger still felt incredibly cold Tony's body was reacting differently than it had been.

Tony moaned deeply when Loki's finger pressed against something deep inside he had never felt before.

"Good?" Loki asked gently and Tony nodded immediately.

"Fantastic." He breathed and Loki grinned, his spell seemed to be working.

He carefully added his index finger with his middle finger without warning and Tony pressed back against them eagerly.

"My god, that feels so _good_." Tony gasped and Loki grinned in accomplishment, he didn't think that at any time Tony would enjoy this, no matter the circumstances.

"I'm glad," Loki replied quietly and though Tony knew he hadn't used any lubrication he felt wet all between his legs and wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into, his wondering was cut short though with the jolt of pleasure that accompanied Loki's fingers.

Loki pulled his fingers back slowly and Tony sighed in disappointment. Loki trailed kisses up his back until his middle was level with Tony's rear end.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked softly and stroked his hair kissing him gently behind the ear.

"Yeah." Tony whispered back, Loki pulled away gripping Tony by the hips.

Tony shivered excitedly as his hips were pulled up a little higher from the bed, Loki reached over his head with a long elegant arm and grabbed one of their pillows then placed it under Tony's stomach to give him a little back support.

Tony sighed and had realized how caring and gentle a Frost Giant could really be.

Loki pressed himself against him and waited until he saw Tony nod and grip the covers in his hands in preparation.

Loki inched forward careful not to hurt his beloved, his hands roamed Tony's lower body as he pressed forward slowly, stroking his back and hair.

The cold feeling of Loki's body deep inside him made Tony's body shake with arousal and he began to understand why males used to get ice cubes and play with themselves while pressing them to their ass, he never thought he would be one of them.

Loki was finally pressed all the way in and hesitated.

"How do you feel?" he asked and Tony grunted under him before he could reply.

"It feels strange but good." He replied and Loki sighed in relief.

"Good." He cooed back and began to pull out then move forward again slowly.

Tony moaned under him and lifted himself up a little higher to press back against Loki, Tony was an experimental person and he wasn't planning on ending this without all of his questions answered.

Loki moaned quietly and pulled Tony tight against him with an arm around his stomach, Tony pushed back and met Loki in the middle of one of his thrusts and found stars in his eyes when he hit that spot again.

Tony groaned and could feel his skin heating up like it always does when he is aroused.

Loki was cold and hard inside him but the cold caused arousal to pulse through his body though his skin was covered in goose bumps, he broke out in a cold sweat.

Loki gasped against his neck and the cold air caused Tony to gasped and press back against him for more coolness.

Loki groaned and pressed harder against his lover, the more he made love to Tony at this end the more he began to enjoy it, especially the way Tony was eagerly bucking back to meet him with each thrust.

"You are so _hot_." Loki gasped raggedly behind him but he sounded pleased by this revelation.

Loki reached a cold hand around Tony's front to stroke him in his hand, Tony grunted loudly and unintentionally bucked his hips forward, Loki gasped and bucked into Tony.

The smooth pace quickened until Loki and Tony were left one grinding heap seeking all the satisfaction they could.

Loki was left gasping in Tony's ear Tony biting his tongue and bucking back.

Loki twisted him in his palm as he thrust forward and stayed there, Tony came into his hand as his hands twisted in the fabric and he groaned loudly.

Loki gasped in his ear and thrust forward a few more times before coming inside of him with a long filthy moan.

Loki collapsed on top of him and took in a few deep breaths, Tony grinned wide and laughed lightly.

"I told you it would work." He said somewhat breathlessly and Loki rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I love you too." he whispered quietly into his ear, Tony twisted some on his stomach trying and failing to look him in the eye.

"Love you." Tony replied as Loki kissed him softly across his shoulders, Tony shivered underneath him and Loki was suddenly reminded of his cold body.

Loki pulled away gently Tony holding his breath as he pulled out but letting it out heavily once he was done.

"Okay?" Loki asked and stroked his hair affectionately, Tony nodded.

"We gotta do this again sometime." He replied before reaching under himself to pull the pillow away from his stomach, collapsing on the bed and his eyes drifted shut.

Loki had forgotten though Tony is an amazing person, fearless in battle and extremely intelligent he is still a mortal.

Loki smiled down at him affectionately before he grabbed he bed cover and pulled it up over him kissing him gently on the back of the head.

Loki rolled to his side and laid beside him on his side.

"Sleep well." Loki whispered softly and was answered with a snore.

Loki rolled his eyes playfully before he curled up behind him on top of the blankets.

'_Shall I save this video recording?'_ Jarvis sounded through the room and Loki sat up, he was beginning to get used to that.

Loki smiled sideways glancing at Tony as his snores became louder.

"I don't mind if I do." Loki replied and curled up behind him once again closing his eyes.

'_Yes sir.'_

Loki was rarely a sentimental being however thought Tony's first time on his stomach was worth saving.

_A/N: Role switch due to popular demand… hope you liked it. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, Humor and a little angst._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Loki knows what he must do in order to be changed back. Thor and Bruce get a chance to see how much Loki and Tony really love each other._

OOO

Loki woke up first and found Tony fast asleep in front of him, Tony shivered in his sleep though his face was still marked with a soft, sleepy smile.

Loki pulled the covers over him gently and kissed him softly on the back of the head.

He got out of bed with a stretch and wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but it was already getting dark outside. Great now they are accidentally nocturnes.

Loki made his way into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He had been avoiding mirrors at all costs until now because for him his appearance was simply too much to bare, now when he looked at himself it was different.

His eyes followed the blue designs on his arm and wondered what he would look like if he still had his pale complexion and tattoos in the same pattern.

He flexed his arm and noted the change in muscle structure, he was always a slender man with lean muscles but now there was strength there he hadn't seen on himself before. He didn't feel any stronger than he ever did but now it was visible.

Loki reached his hands up and ran his fingertips down the rough skin of his face and he studied his eyes that were now red. He really did deserve to look this way, after all of the lies and mischief, these were his true colors.

Loki's eyes dropped and he covered his face in his hands, he didn't want to be that kind of person anymore, Tony had come into his life and changed his way of thinking enormously.

No one had ever given up anything for him before like Tony had.

Loki felt warm hands on his shoulders and knew it was his lover whom had noticed him missing.

Loki frowned, he didn't want Tony to suffer anymore, he didn't want him to see him hurting because he knows any time Tony sees him hurt, it hurts Tony just as much.

"It's going to be okay Loki." Tony whispered behind him before pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

"I know." He replied quietly and he really did know, he had Tony there to take care of him.

Loki slowly turned to face Tony and kiss him softly on the lips. "now that you love me I love _myself_. I never thought there'd be …_You_."

Tony smiled softly at him before pulling him against his chest fighting the need to shiver against his cold body.

"Then why do you hate yourself?" Tony asked since Loki could barely stand to see himself in the mirror.

"I don't, I hate that I can't hold _you_." Loki said weakly and Tony hated that part too.

"What can I do?"

"I need to see the All-Father, he can change me back." Loki said softly and Tony hesitated a moment before nodding slowly.

He loves Loki just as he is but if going back to his original form will make him happy, Tony will do anything within his power to make it happen.

"I can call Director Fury and see if there is something we can do." Tony replied and Loki nodded.

"Thank you."

'_Director Fury asks for your company sir_.' Jarvis declared and Tony sighed heavily, they had just gotten rid of Thor now Fury was here.

"Speak of the devil." Tony quipped irritably.

Tony pulled away and decided it was probably best to get cleaned up a little before facing Fury.

OOO

Fury waited in the living room for Tony as Loki sat across from him legs crossed elegantly and hands folded over his lap, Loki tugged on the neckline of his t shirt annoyed, he was getting hot _again_.

"Where is Tony?" Nick asked a little agitated after a moment, Loki cleared his throat before he replied.

"Getting dressed, he shouldn't be long." Fury crossed his arms and leant back on the sofa.

"Since he isn't here, I have something I need to talk to you about." The Director said and gave Loki a steady glare, Loki nodded and pursed his lips.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you as well." Loki said bravely, he may have chosen to be locked away in this apartment with Tony, but he was still a god and could do anything he desired if he wanted too.

"I'll go first." Fury replied toughly and Loki set his glare equally. "I have an assignment for you. Since you're the one that had the idea to invite the Jotun's here, you have been selected to help arrange a truce with them." Fury replied and Loki lifted his chin defiantly.

"My turn." Loki replied and smirked mischievously. "Odin is the only being capable of undoing my _mistakes_." He said and gestured to his blue face. "Take me to my father so I can be cured then I will discuss this with you." Fury frowned and his brows furrowed, he didn't like Loki, never would.

"Arrange a truce _then_ we'll talk." Fury replied and decided to stand up and act as if he is going to leave, Loki tensed.

"I'll do it." Loki declared a little more desperately than he had wanted too. Fury turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Suit up."

OOO

"No, its too dangerous I do not approve. Hell I forbid it!" Tony declared once Loki had told him what he was packing for.

"Its not your decision to make Anthony, I'm going and you cannot stop me." Loki replied as he stuffed some more cloths into his suit case, the fact Loki was using a suit case was somewhat humorous in itself but Tony kept that inside for the time being.

"Loki, I love you just like you are. How can I love you if you're dead?" Tony replied and Loki sighed turning to him and setting his hands supportively on his biceps.

"Tony, I'll be alright. Thor will be there and Captain America." Loki replied and kissed him softly, Tony allowed him to although he wasn't okay with this just yet.

"I still think its too dangers. Why cant I go too?" he asked and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Maybe Fury thinks we'll run away together and become world conquerors, I don't know all the answers Tony." Loki replied and pulled away to finish packing.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm by the way." Tony quipped and Loki rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I forget the king of sarcasm cannot handle it when returned." Loki replied and Tony couldn't help but smile at him despite the fact he was deliberately disobeying him.

"There it is again." Tony replied and pulled Loki into him kissing him one more time before he leaves.

"Just be safe, don't do anything stupid and come back as soon as you can." Tony added as he pet his hair and Loki nodded.

"I'll be just fine Tony, I love you, I'll see you in a few days." Loki replied and smiled softly kissing him one more time.

Tony walked him to the living room where Fury was standing and watched as he left the house with one more glance inside.

The Avengers better treat Loki right or so help him..

Tony sighed heavily and wondered how it was Loki had been chosen to end world demolition instead of himself. He didn't allow that thought to linger long though.

OOO

Loki got on the jet that was going to take them to headquarters so he and Thor could be sent home and take care of this mess Loki had caused with the Jotuns, Thor sat next to him and Loki couldn't help but notice everyone starring at him.

"Who invited the smurf?" Clint asked loudly and snickered, Natasha gave him a glare from her captains seat next to him.

"Clint." She gave him a hushed warning, Loki rolled his eyes and cross his arms.

He didn't quite understand the question but he knew it had something to do with him.

"I don't understand." Thor said confused and looked to Fury whom was sitting across from them he said nothing, Thor turned to Captain America who shrugged.

"Shut up, Thor." Loki grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

OOO

Loki locked himself away in his room once they got to headquarters and figured he would just wait this whole thing out, he didn't want to be around the Avengers without Tony, he didn't like any of them. Probably never would like any of them.

Loki sighed heavily as he set his suitcase on the bed opening it to unpack.

Guess what was there staring at him the moment it opened? ManaTony.

Loki shook his head knowing Tony had likely snuck him in so he wouldn't be lonely, Loki and Tony weren't allowed cell phones or anything like that while on house arrest. They wouldn't be able to communicate between each other while Loki is away.

Loki frowned to that thought and considered popping by without permission to see Tony, however he knew if he did that, they would find out somehow and it would only make things worse. It would make Fury and everyone else trust him even less.

Loki glanced both ways knowing he was likely still being watched even in his own room being a criminal and all.

He picked ManaTony up and gave him a wholehearted hug, surely he looked like a little kid with his stuffed bear but this was different he told himself.

Loki really wasn't looking forward to not seeing Tony for a while, but it had to be done in order for him to return to his natural yet not so natural state.

In the other room Thor was standing behind Agent Coulson as they observed Loki secretly from the security cameras placed in his chambers.

Thor was allowed to because he is Loki's adopted brother but none of the others were allowed.

Coulson tried his best not to let anything show but it was kind of awkward to watch Loki squeeze the life out of a stuffed animal next to his brother.

Thor's brows drew together in confusion but he assumed the toy must have been a gift from Tony the way Loki was loving on it right now.

Thor turned to Coulson setting a hand on his shoulder.

"May I have a moment?" he asked, Phil hesitated a second before he nodded and stood.

"Sure." He replied and left to leave Thor alone to watch his brother. Secretly.

That was creepy enough on its own however Phil really didn't have a reason why he should deny him.

The door closed behind him and Thor sat down on the desk chair and watched as Loki finally set the stuffed animal down on the bed and pat its head lightly.

"You and me ManaTony." Loki cooed softly and Thor could barely hear it through the security camera.

"Oh brother, what have you gotten into?" Thor asked himself affectionately as he watched Loki sift through his suitcase and set his cloths out before closing it and sliding it under the bed.

Loki laid down and curled up next to his stuffed manatee and smiled.

Thor shook his head though a small smile marked his features, he knew Loki as a child and knew somewhere deep inside he was still that sentimental little boy.

Thor had made many mistakes and had learned he likely played a huge part in turning Loki into who he is today.

OOO

Tony sighed, it had been two days since Loki left and it was all he could do to keep from using Jarvis to break into the security set up by SHEILD so he could get a report on what is going on.

He missed him dearly and prayed the Avengers were treating him kindly like they should.

Tony was brought from his thoughts when his phone rang, he glanced at it and saw it was Loki. He furrowed his brows and really did wonder if he had perhaps run away after all and were coming back for him.

"Loki?" Tony asked into the phone standing up too excited to hear from him after two days. "What happened? Are you okay?" Tony continued and a soft chuckle sounded through the receiver.

"I'm well." He replied and Tony smiled with a sigh of relief.

"Are you still with the Avengers?"

"Yes, we just completed the mission, actually. The Jotun's were easily scared off once we told them we would easily destroy the entire planet if they so much as set course towards earth, it would seem they bought it." Tony could hear sharp pride and fondness filter through his voice.

"Oh really? Who did all of the talking?"

"_I did_, it would seem they will listen to their own kind before anyone else…" Loki hesitated and Tony knew it had something to do with his skin. "My _appearance_ gave them reason to trust me, they are quite foolish I'm the same deceiving person I have always been no matter my color. It would seem my state of health came in handy for something after all."

Tony sat down and sighed heavily.

"More than that Loki, you are beautiful just the way you are." Tony replied and leant back in his couch, wondering why Loki took a while to answer, Tony cut in before he said anything to break the silence. "I miss you, a lot."

Loki smiled softly and Tony could hear a soft breath from the other side of the line.

"I miss you too." He whispered back after a moment and Tony cocked his head to the side.

"They're monitoring our call aren't they?" Tony asked and didn't need to hear an answer to know it was true, Loki always got shy about their relationship when around anyone but Tony.

"I believe so."

"I want to take you on a proper date, once this is all over." Tony replied and Loki breathed a laugh.

"I'd like that."

"When are you coming back?" Tony and figured he would at least do Loki the good of not embarrassing him in front of everyone by changing the subject.

"Soon." Loki replied after a moment and Tony frowned.

"Not soon enough I'm sure." He said back and Loki's face dropped.

"No." he said quietly. "My time is up, I have to go." Loki added and Tony nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. I love you." Tony said and knew Loki probably fidgeted on whatever surface he was sitting on when he heard him say it knowing everyone else was listening to the phone call.

"Me too. Goodbye Tony." Loki replied and hung up swiftly. Tony would have been hurt but he knew him well enough to know that Loki was simply embarrassed and had he not been blue likely would have been blushing.

Tony sighed heavily and set his cell phone down on the coffee table, he hoped they wouldn't keep them separated too much longer, Tony was worried sick for Loki.

From here Tony couldn't tell if they were making fun of him or just locking him out all together.

OOO

Loki hung up the cell phone and handed it back to Director Fury who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"I did what you asked, now take me to All-Father or take me home." Loki demanded and Fury just shook his head at him as he slipped the phone into his pocket.

"We're not going back yet, Loki." Fury replied and turned to leave the room, Clint at his right hand.

"When then? What about our bargain?" Loki replied as anger filled him up to his ears. He had chosen his fate, that didn't mean he couldn't change it if he wanted too.

"You are a prisoner Loki, we'll take you back the next time we come around." Fury replied and left the room, Thor was present but didn't say anything as Fury and Clint left the room.

Loki crossed his arms angrily and Thor could tell.

"It shouldn't take long Loki, I admire you for the sacrifices you have made. They will also." Thor said and pat him on the shoulder.

"I don't want them to admire me, I want to be with Tony." Loki spat back and stood up walking to the other side of the room.

"Loki, you will be with Anthony." Thor replied, Loki sighed heavily and frowned.

"I saved the world once already, agreed to live with Tony under house arrest. What else can I do to earn their trust?"

Thor dropped his head and crossed his arms.

"Give them time, they will trust you." Thor said and stepped behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. Loki shrugged it off and pulled away.

"Leave me alone." Loki hissed, Thor pulled away and wordlessly left the room.

Loki glanced at the door as it closed and was feeling incredibly sour about this whole situation. He only wanted to be with Tony.

OOO

Loki curled up into a ball on his bed, they had been traveling for 2 weeks now with no promise of coming home anytime soon.

Thor watched from the cameras as Loki curled up with his stuffed Manatee, the one Thor had caught him talking to on multiple occasions and calling ManaTony.

Thor frowned when he saw his little brother wipe his eyes.

Loki waved a hand and turned the lamp off then hugged him even closer.

Thor was beginning to realize how much Loki really did miss Tony, Thor sighed heavily he had been so brash and cruel about the whole thing.

\He didn't trust Tony as far as he could throw him. Never mind that he could throw him pretty far, but that was beside the point.

Thor turned to leave the room and waved Agent Coulson back in to resume his post.

Coulson tried not to stare at Thor as he left, though it was really creepy that he had been watching him a lot the last few weeks.

OOO

Tony hadn't seen Loki in a long time, hadn't heard about him either.

When Fury had called him and told him he shouldn't expect him back anytime soon Tony had popped his lid off, he spent the next few days in the lab.

Pepper had come by to visit him occasionally along with anyone else that wasn't currently on a mission.

Tony was hunched over his desk in his apartment while he worked on a new invention simply to keep himself busy when Jarvis interrupted him.

'Bruce has just arrived sir, he requests a visit.' He declared and Tony pulled his goggles off his head and set them down on the desk.

"Do I have too?" he asked agitated.

'Yes sir.' Jarvis replied and Tony sighed, he knew he had too.

"Let him in, tell him I'm in the lab."

'Already done, sir.' Then the door opened and in walked Bruce.

"Hey." Bruce said as he made his way over, Tony swiveled the chair and looked up at him.

"Hey Bruce." He replied melancholy and turned back to his work.

"How's it going?" Bruce asked and wrung his hands nervously, Tony shrugged.

"It sucks, I miss Loki. I knew he shouldn't have gone, is he ever coming back?" Tony asked and never turned from his desk, when sad Tony never looks people in the eyes.

Bruce noticed the half empty bottle of scotch though and a more than half empty glass next to it.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked and sighed heavily as he pulled a chair over and sat next to him.

Tony hesitated setting down his tools then turned.

"I didn't mean to fall for him, it just kind of happened." He shrugged in defeat and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Bruce shook his head and rubbed his face in his hands.

"I should have realized, I'm sorry." Bruce replied and Tony gave him a half smile.

"Its alright. I should have told you." he replied and shook his head. "I should have told everyone."

"You were afraid." Bruce said more of a statement than a question, Tony nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't afraid for me. I was afraid for him." He replied and got up carrying the bottle of scotch and a glass over to the couch in the lab, Bruce followed as he sat down on the sofa and filled his glass up yet again.

"What do you mean?"

"If I told all of you about him, what I knew. Do you really think Fury would think twice about using it against him in every way he could?" he replied and Bruce nodded immediately, he knew Fury would do just that.

"I'm just sorry it turned out like this. I'm trying to understand but its difficult."

"You cant understand because you have never been in love, Bruce." Tony replied harshly and Bruce winced before he turned away. "I'm sorry, that was mean." Tony apologized almost immediately. Bruce nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as Tony downed another glass then began to refill his cup.

"I think you've had enough." Bruce said and took the glass and bottle away from his friend though it caused a frown. "You don't need to be drinking and welding at the same time anyway." He added jokingly and Tony couldn't do anything but nod in agreement.

"Take me to bed Bruce." Tony replied groggily and gave him a lopsided smile.

Bruce rolled his eyes and reached down to help Tony off the couch. "That's what she said." Tony added a second later and chuckled drunkenly.

"I'm going to ignore the innuendo in that sentence and do the right thing." Bruce replied and managed to get a chuckle out of his friend.

"Thanks."

Bruce put Tony in bed fully clothed, yeah they are best friends but Tony had gotten himself into this mess he could sleep in it.

Tony fell asleep nearly immediately he was so inebriated, Bruce turned and left the room immediately getting his cell phone out to make a few calls. He was going to get Loki home.

At this point they had both been through enough, they deserved to at least be together.

_A/N: wow I am so sorry this update took so long! I hadn't even realized it had been over a month! (Wince) I'm so incredibly sorry and I hope you guys like this update, more to come in the next part and I already have an idea for it so it wont take as long thank goodness! Let me know what you thought and what else you'd like me to throw in there please!_

_Thanks guys! Love ya!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, Humor and a little angst._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Thor tries to earn back his brothers affection by having a talk with Director Fury._

OOO

Fury had just gotten settled in his chair when his first mate Agent Hill approached him.

"You have a call from Dr. Banner. Sir." She informed him her hands folded behind her back.

Fury simply nodded and pushed the button on his blue tooth in order to answer as Hill turned and made her way back to her post.

"Dr. Banner, how can I help you?" he replied.

Bruce glanced back to the door to Tony's bedroom that he had just left before he got the gumption to reply.

"Its about Tony." He replied Fury cutting him off mid sentence.

"I know why you're calling but Tony made his own decisions he needs to live with the consequences." He replied and Bruce took in a deep breath, the mans instant stubbornness made the Hulk want to come out and play.

"Its not about him being under arrest. Bring Loki back to New York, you have no use for him anymore." Bruce replied and waited for an answer while Nick Fury thought over what he just heard.

"Loki is a prisoner on this ship, this is not a cruise ship. Passengers have to wait until its convenient for the rest of us." he replied, and though that's what he said that's not what he meant.

"Not to be too brash Director, but that's bullshit." Bruce said back. That took Nick for quite a surprise.

"I run this show and I say Loki has to wait. Just like everyone else." He replied and hung up.

Bruce glared at the phone before he stuffed it into his pocket, maybe the Hulk would be able to encourage Loki's return. Though killing a drunk sleeping Tony in the process likely wouldn't do much good.

OOO

Loki was sitting on his bed looking at the blank walls of his cell-like room wishing he had told Fury to go fuck himself and leave him and Tony alone.

He wanted to be normal again, he wanted to be himself.

Loki's face dropped into his hands as he felt like he couldn't take much more, he had been forced to stay in this empty room with his own thoughts and that in itself was tearing him apart.

When bored Loki thinks of two things, Tony and Mischief, since thinking of Tony only brings sadness to him, Mischief is really playing a part in his thoughts as of right now.

Loki turned though when he heard his door open and Thor walked in.

"Loki." Thor said suddenly, all Loki did was cross his arms and remain silent. "Go now and see the All-Father, run and never come back." Thor said and Loki really couldn't believe he was hearing this from Thor, the most loyal and slightly dumb person he knows.

"What?" Loki replied in bafflement, Thor sighed in exasperation.

"Go Loki, you and I both know you are not bound by these walls, go now back home and be free from this. You don't have to stay here, I cannot stand to see you suffering so." Thor replied and set his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"I can't run, Thor." Loki replied and shrugged his hands off.

"Why?"

"If I go like we both know I can, I shall never see Tony again. Without him I have nothing." He replied and Thor frowned now understanding even better how Loki really felt.

"I will do what I can to get you back to him." He finally admitted, though he would probably never approve of Loki and Tony's relationship he cannot stand to see him so miserable and if Tony is his only hope in keeping Loki on the right side of the law, well that was something Thor could live with.

If Loki wouldn't run and save himself, Thor would have to take matters into his own hands.

OOO

Thor stalked up to Fury's chair on the bridge and stopped right in front of him.

Fury glanced up at him a little confused at why he was acting like this.

"Let Loki go home." Thor demanded and Nick just barely stopped an eye roll.

"Thor, I know he is your brother but he is a criminal. We cannot afford to let him go and trust him not to wreak havoc on this planet once he is capable." Fury replied and crossed his arms. "For the safety of earth, I will not let him go."

Thor reached down and grabbed Fury by the collar and pulled him up to stand, Fury was immediately reminded Thor was the God of Thunder as a storm accumulated around the aircraft and he was lifted by the lapels of his coat.

"You will release my brother and you will do it now. I shall stop him myself if he poses a threat to this planet, the earth is under _my_ charge." He boomed back and Fury was taken aback at that and nodded immediately.

The other agents immediately surrounded them pulling their guns out in order to defend him, Fury waved them off as he was set back down on his feet.

"Very well Thor, but if he comes back and we find out he is plotting to take over the world again, we will do all that is necessary to stop him." Fury said and Thor backed away to let Nick readjusted his coat that had been tussled.

"So will I." Thor replied and turned to storm, literally, out of the bridge.

OOO

Loki glanced up as his room door was unlocked and opened, there stood a few agents with their guns ready.

"Loki, you are free to go." He said and Loki's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he replied just as Thor rounded the corner and looked inside.

"Nick has agreed to let you go, on one condition, you must not plot against this planet."

Loki smiled widely at his brother followed by one slightly mischievous, for him to never plot against this planet will be quite a stretch for his self control, but as for right now that was something he could agree with.

Before he goes home though, he had one last place he needed to go.

OOO

Loki and Thor approached the throne of their father, Odin.

Odin stared down at his two sons and his eyes sparkled affectionately.

"Thor, Loki. You have returned?" he said in surprise and made his way down the stares to embrace Thor, his long coat dragging behind him. Thor hugged him and Odin pulled away to turn to Loki.

Loki tried to block away all emotions as he looked at his adopted-father but it was hard to do when he saw the relief in his eyes to see his mischievous son come home.

"Loki, my son." He said and smiled moving to hug him Loki jerked back and Odin paused.

"You are not my father." He spat back, Odin frowned and moved away with a heavy sadness in his heart.

"If that is what you believe, I don't know of a way to change your mind. I am just glad to see you in good health." He replied as he let his eyes take in his appearance. "Your hair has grown longer, it looks very kingly." He added a second later, and Loki tried to remain ice cold in his disposition, he hated Odin and he wanted things to stay that way.

"I am not here for pleasantries Odin. I have come with a request." He replied and Odin tried to keep his heart from breaking at the harsh words of his beloved son.

"And what is that?" he replied, Loki eyed him for a moment.

"You are not so dull not to know I am completely Jotun now, I wish to go back the way I was." He said back with all the venom in his words he could muster.

Odin nodded and folded his hands in front of him.

"I believe you should know, I never changed you when you were just a baby because I was ashamed, I simply wanted to protect you." he replied and Loki glared at him.

"I am not here to reminisce, will you change me or not?" he spat back and Odin nodded slowly.

"I shall do whatever you wish, son." Loki nodded and wished he would stop calling him son.

"Then do it, I haven't got all day." He replied, Odin nodded and reached forward cupping his face in his hands, Loki shifted uncomfortably at the gesture but could feel warmth spread from his face down his body all the way to the tips of his fingers and the tips of his toes.

Odin pulled away after a moment and Loki glanced at his hands, the look of pale perfection once again on his skin and the room turned from hot to cold against his cloths, Loki wanted to smile but did not want to show any kind of appreciation to the man he once called father.

"It is done." Odin stated sadly as Loki stepped back as if to leave. "You are a fine man Loki, fit for a king." Odin added and Loki's head snapped up at that statement and he was a little taken aback when he saw the tears waiting in his adopted-father's eyes.

"I am a king." He spat back and Odin frowned sadly. Loki turned and made his way out to return to his home.

"Loki wait." Odin called out and Loki turned around to face him for a moment longer. "I have something I want to give you," he said and waved a servant over whom was holding a staff in his hands, Loki stared at it curiously as Odin took it from the servant.

"It was crafted after the bridge was destroyed. I made it for you." he stated and Loki looked at it curiously.

"Why?" he asked and knew it was crafted in order for him to go from earth to Asgard easily without anyone's help.

"I wanted you to always be able to come home." He replied and Loki's brows furrowed sadly, maybe everything he had thought about his father was different.

Loki hesitated a long moment as he studied the staff in his fathers hands.

"Please, at least take it." Odin added after a moment, Loki stepped closer slowly and reached out to take the scepter and held it firmly in his hands.

Loki sighed heavily and was mad at himself when tears ghosted in his eyes.

Odin forced Loki into a hug and to his own surprise Loki didn't resist, Odin hugged him tightly and allowed his tears to fall.

"You are always welcome here, son." He stated as Loki's head was rested against his chest.

For once in his life, Loki had finally understood what he had been missing for so long. The love of a father, he had lived with the rejection of his real parents then that of his adopted father when all along, though Odin had made mistakes he had always loved him.

Loki allowed his father to hold him for a long time as those yearlong wounds began to heal, there would always be scars but he was beginning to see the light.

At least until he thought of that day many years ago when Thor had sewn his mouth shut, Loki grit his teeth and pushed his father away.

"Loki?" Odin asked as dismay played on his tired face.

"You knew what he did to me. You knew and you did nothing!" Loki screamed at him and pointed the staff at his own father.

Thor gave him a look of confusion as to what Loki was talking about.

"What have I done?" Thor asked and Loki grit his teeth at him and pointed his scepter at Thor instead.

"You- you and your friends sew my mouth shut, when I was just a child, how dare you pretend you care, either of you. I hate you!" Loki replied then turned to his father. "And I hate you, you never accepted me for who I am! You never protected me, you were never my father." He added after a moment, unshed tears filling his eyes, which only caused more hatred to fill him up.

He turned and stomped out of the court hall. As Thor watched him go his heart sunk and he knew he had take two steps forward and three steps back, how was he ever going to get his little brother back?

Loki let his tears fall as his back was turned and it was one of those sad reminders that he is broken and would never be whole, only Tony could make him whole, only Tony understood.

Loki wiped his eyes with his sleeve and was content to walk away from this place and never return, using the staff in his hands Loki transported himself back to New York city outside of Tony's apartment breaking the staff over his knee once he got there and throwing it yards away from himself in a fit of anger.

When Loki made it inside of the apartment he made his way through the house breaking things as he went, it wasn't often Loki broke things when he lost his temper but this was so much more than that.

Frustration, pain, hurt and anger he thought to be long forgotten had all been brought to the surface reminding himself just how _fucked up_ he really is.

After throwing a lamp that shattered against the wall Loki fell to his knees and put his face in his hands letting sobs seep between his fingers and the sounds of sorrow fill the air. Utterly alone.

Loki felt warm arms wrap around him and a gentle hush filled his ears.

"Shhh…I'm here." Tony cooed gently against him, Tony was currently thinking of a million different ways to kill whatever Avenger it was that caused Loki to break his promise and come home against orders especially in the state he was in currently.

Loki reached out and clutched onto Tony and held on tight.

Tony noticed Loki's skin was back to normal and his body didn't cause him to shiver, Tony was also thinking of how he and Loki could run away to brazil without SHEILD catching their scent.

Loki finally pulled away and stared up into the eyes of Tony and all his worries began to fade, this is what real love feels like. This was true and pure, the only thing so close to heaven Loki had ever felt.

"I'll never leave you again." Loki said quietly and Tony chuckled above him.

"I would hope not, do I need to plan an escape? Who all did you kill?" Tony asked halfway joking and sadly he was kind of wondering.

"They let me come back, I went to Odin so he could restore me." He replied, Tony nodded and brushed his hands through Loki's hair affectionately.

"Let's go to bed, we can talk in the morning." Loki nodded in agreement and allowed Tony to help him to his feet, Tony stripped him down to his T-Shirt and boxers affectionately then folded the blankets back, Loki crawled in and rolled up on his side.

Tony followed him in and wrapped him up tight in his embrace bringing his face to his chest and head beneath his chin.

"I left ManaTony…" Loki sobbed against him. Tony smiled wryly and pulled him closer.

"Its okay, we'll get him back." Tony promised kissing him on the top of his head.

"Okay." Loki whispered against him and let his body relax against Tony's.

"Go to sleep, I love you." Loki heard whispered above him as his exhausted body drifted off into a deep sleep.

That night Tony did what he couldn't for so long, comfort the one he loves in the best way that he can.

Held against his chest as his affection is allowed to fill him from the outside in, that night he got to remind Loki what really matters. Simply having him in his arms.

_A/N: Damn I haven't written sad stuff in an effin long time but damn that felt gooooddd!_

_I hope you all liked this update!_

_PS: sorry about the starbucks one touch chapter confusion, downside to writing two stories lol _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, Humor and a little angst._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _Tony and Loki reunite. Thor apologizes. _

OOO

Loki stirred tiredly still held tightly against Tony's chest and his eyes slid open as they took in the glow of the arc reactor covered by Tony's shirt.

"Welcome back." Tony whispered and kissed him on the top of his head, Loki pulled away a little to look him in the eyes, Tony took in his appearance and smiled.

"I missed your green eyes." Tony whispered and Loki smiled at him.

"I thought you might have." He replied and Tony chuckled, pulling him tight against him.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and nudged closer.

"I missed this." Loki whispered against him.

"Yeah, I know." Tony said back cockily, Loki rolling his eyes.

Waking up in Tony's arms was enough to made the hurts of the night before fade away into a steady thrum rather than a sharp knife in his side.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Tony asked softly and he really cared more to know what happened rather than if Loki _wanted_ to tell him or not.

"I told Thor I hate him, I told Odin I hate him too." He replied, Tony's brows went up.

"Really?" Loki nodded and buried his face into him gripping him by the shirt tightly.

"It's a long story." Loki replied and Tony simply nodded.

"I have time." Loki sighed and didn't want to relive the night before, he didn't want to think of his past anymore.

He didn't even want to hate his family anymore. He just wanted to be normal, he didn't want to be so complex, so complicated. He didn't want to be a constant burden for everyone he knows.

It was as if his eyes had been opened and he realized just how much he had let the pain of his past form him into who he is. He wants to be happy, and he wants to be happy with Tony. How could he put this into words? He cant.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki replied and pulled back to kiss Tony on the mouth, Tony wasn't sure if he was kissing him to kiss him or if he just wanted him to stop asking questions.

"Kissing me wont shut me up." Tony replied, Loki smiled wryly.

"Want to bet?" he cooed and pressured Tony onto his back, Tony thought about it for a moment.

"No actually." Tony knew he'd lose that bet nine times out of ten.

"I didn't think you would." Loki said back and bent down to kiss him again. He just wanted to forget about everything, he just wanted to be led and told what to do. He wanted to let go of all control for at least a little while and be guided for a change, guided by someone that he trusts, someone that _loves_ him.

He pulled back and maneuvered himself where he was laying on his stomach next to Tony his arms rested beneath his head.

"Make love to me." Loki begged and Tony rolled over onto his side and kissed him on the back of the neck.

"As you wish." He whispered back and ghosted gentle caresses down his back through his T-Shirt.

"How do you want me to do that?" Tony asked and Loki shook his head immediately.

"I don't want to decide anything. I'm yours for the taking." Loki replied desperately and spread his knees wide. Tony swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay."

He adjusted himself where he was up on his knees between Loki's legs, he ran his hands hard down Loki's back and received a heavy moan of appreciation.

Tony grabbed the shirt by the hem and pulled it up over his head, Loki reached his arms up as it slipped down his slender limbs and was tossed on the floor.

"Jarvis, curtains." He commanded and the windows began to close automatically engulfing them in darkness, Tony immediately trailing kisses down Loki's bare back.

Loki sighed and twisted his hips until his butt bumped against Tony, desperately.

Tony groaned and ran a hand under Loki and tweaked a nipple between his fingers, Loki moaned into the pillow and arched his back begging with his body.

Tony ran his hand lower down his slim body until he met the waistband of his boxers, Tony didn't hesitate in pushing his hand down them and stroking Loki's hardening erection.

Loki pushed his hips forward eagerly into his palm with a whimper.

Tony had never seen Loki quite so desperate and the fact that was making him desperate to please him scared him a little bit.

Tony moved up until his pelvis was even with Loki's butt and pressed into him rolling his hips against his boxer-covered bum.

Loki moaned and pushed back against him.

Tony sucked lightly on Loki's neck as he stroked him a few more times beneath his boxers feeling the god shiver in delight.

Tony pulled back leaving a red mark on his neck and hooked his fingers in Loki's boxers pulling them down, Loki straightened his legs long enough to take them off and have them discarded next to his shirt.

Loki immediately spread his knees again and rolled his hips into the absence of Tony's hand.

"Soon my love." Tony whispered behind him kissing him between the shoulder blades, he pulled his own shirt off over his head then his boxers.

He joined Loki back on the bed and noted the way Loki pressed his body back against his own naked body.

Tony reached over him and pulled open the nightstand drawer, Loki glanced over as he pulled out a small bottle.

"You don't need that." Loki gasped out and felt moist fingertips run down his lower back, he shivered to the sensation.

"Let me make love to you like a human, Loki." Tony replied and Loki nodded after a moment.

"_Whatever _you want." He allowed and pressed his body closer.

Tony ran his fingers down between his cheeks and spread him open, Loki shuddered and spread his knees wider, he wanted this no _needed_ this so badly.

Tony pressed lubed fingers against his entrance and hesitated when Loki's shoulder tensed and his hands gripped the bedding.

Tony considered he must've have a bad experience with this at some point, or he was simply nervous, seeing since Tony had never made love to him without the use of some sort of magic.

"It's alright." He cooed over him and pressed the tip of his middle finger inside.

Loki let out a long breath and tried to relax.

Tony hesitated just a moment then pressed in further, Loki's breathing changed to long and laborious breaths.

Tony bent down to kiss him across his shoulders and his back as he began to move his finger in and out gently.

Loki thought about what was happening and it was almost a realization of what humans must go through to show their love towards one another, so much preparation, so much patients.

He tried not to think too much about it and simply focus on the sensations.

Soon enough he wasn't tense anymore and was taking in his finger without pain, Tony sensed him relax against him and knew it was okay to add another.

Tony applied more lube to his fingers first then some on Loki himself before he pressed back in adding another one a few moments later.

Loki moaned long into the bedding and pressed his body back, his body moving and fluctuating with so much desperation it was breath taking.

Loki pressed his bum back and simultaneous rubbed himself against the bed, Loki wasn't sure how much more preparation he could stand to endure, he needed Tony to fill him and he needed it now.

As if Tony could read his mind he pulled away and Loki whimpered in disappointment.

Tony coated himself with lube and stroked his own erection for a few moments, though he didn't really need too, the way Loki was laying it all out for him was enough to get him going on its own.

Tony bent down over him and trailed kisses up his back and lined himself up, Loki took in a deep breath and let it out a little at a time as Tony pressed himself in.

Loki arched his back and rested his arms flat on the bed, his head to the side and pressed back eagerly.

Tony got the hint and began to thrust into him, his hand sneaking around to Loki's front and played with his chest, the other hand wrapping around his neglected erection.

Loki moaned loudly and pressed back each time Tony pressed forward.

It was a stretch to keep from using his magic to hurry this along but in the end this had likely been one of the best times he and Tony had ever been together.

Tony angled his thrusts just right and Loki moaned out loudly gripping the sheets in his hands.

Tony kissed him along his shoulders and marveled in the beauty laid out before him.

Loki moaned loudly and pressed back harder this time, Tony sped up and Loki followed.

Loki was breathing in short tight gasps and Tony was right along with him, he thrust forward once more and locked himself in Loki moaned long and hard and came out on the bed and in Tony's hand. Tony wasn't far behind.

They both laid there wasted and exhausted, Loki's eyes slid shut, now that the distraction was gone thoughts rushed back into his mind.

He was exhausted, utterly spent, he didn't have one more thing to give.

Loki buried his face in the pillows beneath him trying to hide his dismay from Tony, Tony pulled out gently and Loki hardly noticed in the emotional state he was in.

Tony pet his hair gently and rolled off to the side, he pulled Loki into him despite the slight struggle he made against him.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I give up, I cannot take one more day, I cannot take one more second." Loki replied and Tony pulled him back slightly to look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I give up, I surrender. I cant fight anymore, not against my family or Thor, I cant fight the Avengers anymore. I'm exhausted Tony, I'm wasted." He replied weakly and buried himself into him, Tony held him tighter.

"You don't have to anymore Loki. Stay with me. I'll protect you." he replied and kissed him on top of the head.

Loki nodded and all his hard edges eased out and he dropped into Tony, his lifeline.

"I don't want to be _me_ anymore." He whispered and Tony ignored it. He was weak right now and later after he got some rest and a little vacation time he knew Loki well enough to know he'd be back up to mischief like he always has been.

Tony would likely never admit it to anyone, but he loved Loki for his mischief its what he always found so interesting about him.

OOO

A few hours later when Loki had gathered himself enough to get cleaned up and eat something they found themselves in the kitchen.

Loki mindlessly doing the dishes, Tony pointed out they could use the dishwasher and Jarvis could get the clean up bot on the job but Loki insisted he do it himself.

He just wanted something to keep him occupied, a mindless task that didn't take much thought.

Tony understood that all too well and wound up drying them after Loki had washed them all along having to keep the clean up bot from taking over.

Loki smiled over at Tony and splashed him with some of the dishwater playfully, Tony was actually taken by surprise.

Loki was beginning to get it back together and Tony let out a huge smile of relief.

'Excuse me sir, Thor is here and requests to see Loki." Jarvis declared, Loki glanced at Tony and Tony shrugged.

"Its alright." Loki answered the unasked question turning the sink off then dried his hands.

Loki turned and made his way into the living room just as Thor entered at the same time.

Loki glanced at his hands and noted the fact he had brought ManaTony with him.

Tony emerged shortly after and simply stood in the doorway to act as some sort of referee.

"How did you find me?" he said as Thor stood there just looking at him then glanced at the toy in his hands.

"I knew this is where you would go." He replied and Loki nodded. "I brought this for you, I thought you might be missing him." Thor stated awkwardly not sure what he should say after the night before, Loki nodded and stepped closer taking ManaTony and holding him under one arm.

"Is that all?" Loki snipped back and Thor dropped his head sadly.

"No." he replied and Loki held up his chin in defiance, if Thor was going to try and convince him to come back he would not stand here and listen to it.

"What then?" Loki replied shortly.

"I came to apologize, I know what I did as a child was wrong. I have thought of that night every day since then and it should not have taken me this long to apologize. I _am_ sorry Loki." Thor replied and tears ghosted in his eyes, Loki bit his tongue and tried not to let those words affect him as badly as they wanted to.

"I don't forgive you." Loki replied and Thor nodded, he hadn't expected him to.

"I know, but you are my brother whether by blood or not, so know now I shall never give up on you. No matter how long it takes." He replied and turned to leave, Loki's heartstrings were tugged on and he called him back before he left completely.

"Thor." Loki called out, he turned back to look at him, Loki swallowed and glanced down at ManaTony then back at his brother.

"It may not take that long." He supplied and gave him a weak smile, Thor nodded and smiled back.

"Good bye." He replied and left, Loki's head dropped again and he hugged ManaTony against him.

"He was watching you?" Tony asked as he approached, Loki nodded.

"He must have been."

"Are you alright?" Tony asked Loki raised his head and nodded, he had a lot of re evaluating to do.

"Yes. Now that I'm home." He replied as he was pulled into a tight hug.

_A/N: This is what I got for now, so thought I'd at least share this portion though its not real long _


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary**: _Loki didn't realize he had been starved nearly to death of simple touch, until Mr. Stark shows him. [Loki is super deprived of affection and doesn't know it until he feels it.]_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre**: _Romance, Humor and a little angst._

**Pairing**: _Loki/Tony _

**Chapter Summary**: _The end is here. Happy thanksgiving!_

OOO

It wasn't until the Avengers faced an adversary so dangerous and undefeatable that Director Fury released Iron Man from house arrest.

It wasn't until not even Iron Man could stop him that Nick then released Loki as well.

After Thanos had been defeated and sent back to space to endure his punishment The Avengers looked at Loki in another light, he didn't like them probably never would, they didn't like Loki either but in the end they had a mutual respect for one another.

Loki had gained the respect of the Avengers the moment he threw himself in front of them forming a magic force field to protect them. He had done it for _Tony_ after he took a hard hit to the ground and was left unconscious.

Loki would never tell on himself though because in protecting his boyfriend he had protected the others as well and was now viewed as a hero among them, at least in some small way.

Fury didn't retract their release, instead with few words he welcomed Tony back to the Avengers and allowed Loki to join, though Loki refused to wear any type of uniform. Which Fury didn't force.

After that Loki and Tony promptly moved back into Tony's flat in Avengers Tower.

Today is Thanksgiving Day, a Holiday Loki had never celebrated before but after asking many questions understood the meaning.

"Check the pie, darling." Tony declared as he carried the huge turkey tray out to the dining room.

Loki rolled his eyes fondly but put on the oven mitts and checked it anyways, it smelled pretty good, this pumpkin pie he had heard so much about.

He and Tony had learned a few things in the kitchen since being on house arrest that were now months later coming in handy.

Loki pulled the hot pan from the oven and brought it into the dining room where Tony was now setting the table.

"Doesn't one typically spend such days with family? Not co-workers?" Loki questioned as he set down the pie next to the potato salad and took off the oven mitts.

"Yes, _typically_ one does." Tony replied mockingly "but the Avengers are my family now." He added and smiled softly at him.

Loki looked at the table and Tony didn't have to ask to know he was thinking about his adoptive parents, things were still shaky in their relationship but Tony knew with time and a little care, it would all work out in the end.

"I'm sure they miss you too." Tony said softly and moved across the room to bring Loki into a hug.

Loki sighed heavily and didn't want to admit how much he really did miss them, as awful as they are, they're still his parents.

"At least I have Thor." He replied as he pulled away and smiled softly.

"And me." Tony replied with mock offense.

"Yes, and you." Loki cooed back and leant in for a kiss.

Tony held him tighter and couldn't think of another person he would rather spend today with, it was probably about time he made an honest god out of Loki, if that is even possible.

Loki pulled away and picked his mitts off of the counter but just held them and looked down at them.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked and Loki shrugged.

"How do you feel about children?" He asked quietly then glanced up at him.

"They're noisy, stinky and poop on everything. Plus we couldn't have kids even if we wanted too." He replied and shrugged, Loki frowned as Tony finished setting the table.

"And if we could?" Loki asked, Tony turned to him a little puzzled.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want my long line of family geniuses to end." He said with a shrug, this wasn't exactly what he had expected to talk about today.

"That would be a shame." Loki cooed back playfully setting a hand on his lower stomach, Tony glanced back at him and rose a brow.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Tony asked and crossed his arms, Loki smirked and silently walked passed him back into the kitchen.

"Loki!" Tony called back as he followed him in.

"I _can_ have children, does that disturb you?" Loki asked as he began to clean up what they used for all of the cooking.

Tony stared at his back for a moment wide eyed, he wasn't sure why that had surprised him, there were many things a god of mischief could get into.

Loki frowned when he didn't receive a reply and turned to look at his lover.

Tony sighed and stepped closer to rest his hands on Loki's elbows comfortingly.

"Of course you can." He said a little humorously but leant forward to kiss him softly. "You are the god of mischief after all." He finished with a soft smile.

"Does it disturb you?" he asked a second time, Tony shook his head.

"No, I was just a little surprised." He replied and Loki sighed in relief and leant forward to hug him tight, Tony held him silently for a few moments until the gears in his head started turning.

"So how does this work? Do you have a vagina I don't know about?" Tony asked, Loki scoffed and pulled away.

"No." he replied offended.

"So how then?"

Loki just stared at him with a 'you know how.' Face then turned away and began cleaning again.

"No, like that? What do you do? Just shit a baby?" Tony replied and laughed.

"Tony it's not funny." Loki hissed back but knew Tony was only being an ass because he can.

Loki sighed in annoyance when Tony laughed at him.

"It is a little funny, but cool." Tony said back and shrugged. "So I can impregnate you by doing you in the ass, is that how it works?" Tony asked as he followed Loki around the kitchen while he tried to escape his annoying taunts.

"Why must you always be so insensitive?" Loki hissed back and slammed some dishes into the sink.

"Look I'm only teasing…. Wait does that mean all those times we fucked I could've knocked you up?" Tony asked and realized how much risk they had both been taking.

Loki gave him a playful smirk over his shoulder.

"That is really something you should discuss with someone before letting them do you."

"I knew that if I were to have a child, I would have been grateful that it had come from you." Loki replied all teasing aside and Tony couldn't help but smile at him.

"Really?" Tony asked as he pulled him into a hug, Loki kissed him softly as a reply then pulled away.

"Not only that my love, I could've gotten you pregnant as well… oops looks like our guests have arrived."

He said just before the doorbell rang, Tony stared at him but couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief.

"God of mischief indeed, what the hell have I gotten myself into?" He asked mostly to himself but for Loki's benefit as well.

Loki smirked playfully Tony leaning forward to kiss him once more in order to soften all of his merciless teasing, Loki kissed him back and was glad he hadn't run away. What he had just told him really was a lot to take in.

"Guess I'll get the door." Tony said and pulled away, Loki smiling behind his back as he went.

Tony opened the door and allowed the Avengers to crowd in, apparently they all decided to come at one time, no one wanted to be the third wheel when it came to those two.

Everyone was here including Agent Coulson and Pepper Pots.

They all settled for dinner and watched with laughter as Tony cut the turkey, Loki stood off to the side always the introvert at parties like this and simply smiled at him.

Being with Tony is what he is thankful for and the fact that the avengers had learned to accept him into the group, even with everything he had put them through.

OOO

"I'm exhausted." Tony drawled as Loki crawled into bed next to him, the dinner had lasted until four in the morning unlike traditional Thanksgiving dinners.

After they ate like pigs Tony got out the good liquor and the karaoke machine, which Thor and Loki tore up with a Maroon 5 song that Thor had never heard before.

Natasha even let loose a little at least until she had disappeared somewhere with Hawkeye.

When the clock struck midnight Tony hung the Mistletoe up and decided it was time to get ready for Christmas forcing Phil to give Steve a little peck on the cheek, it was an _accident_ he put it over them after all.

Loki dropped his head on Tony's chest and nuzzled in close with a yawn.

"I will give it to you, they know how to party." Loki said lazily and closed his eyes.

"Sorry you didn't get to spend today with your family." Tony said at random and Loki simply nuzzled closer.

"You're all the family I need." Tony kissed him softly on the top of his head.

"Do you remember the night we met?" he asked and Loki chuckled against him.

"Do you mean the day I tried to kill you?" He replied and Tony smiled, that actually wasn't what he was talking about but technically that was the first time he had met him.

"Let me rephrase, the night I met the real you?" Loki turned in his arms so he was resting on Tony's chest facing him with his arms crossed under his chin.

"The day you walked into my life and _changed_ everything?" he replied with a hint of malice in his voice, if not for Tony he would be king of the earth by now with the help of the Jotuns and all humans would be dead, unless slaves to his every whim.

That had been his plan until Tony came and ruined it, he came into his life and made him give a shit.

"_Yes_, that night." He replied and Loki smiled down at him.

"What of it?" Loki asked as he looked into his eyes.

"Everything was easier before you came along." He replied and Loki furrowed his brows.

"_Thanks_." He said offended and Tony just laughed, wrapping him up tight in his arms when he tried to pull away.

"What I mean is, life was easy and empty until you came and made me give a shit again." He replied and Loki smiled down at him.

"So did you." he said back and kissed him, Tony smiling into the kiss. "Strange that one simple touch could change so much." Loki cooed back softly and lovingly.

Tony smiled and kissed him again Loki dipping down to deepen it, apparently Tony wasn't so exhausted anymore as he wrapped his hand around the nape of Loki's neck and pulled him in deeper.

Loki arched his body into him and pulled away from the kiss.

"It wasn't just one touch if you know what I mean." Tony replied playfully and winked, Loki rolled his eyes affectionately unfolding his arms to rest them around Tony's neck.

"Any last requests mortal?" Loki replied tensely and Tony rose one brow.

"There was this one request, since you can shape shift I was thinking.." Loki cut him off.

"_Tony_… you know how I feel about that." Loki replied genuinely annoyed and tried to pull away.

"Hear me out," He said and tugged him back down, Loki sighed in annoyance but nodded anyways. "Can you still make yourself blue?" Tony asked and licked his lips, Loki chuckled and waved a hand over his face, blue ran down from his forehead to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"What do you think?" Loki cooed back sexily, his cold breath brushing across Tony's nose.

Tony shivered as arousal ran through his body.

"I think _yes_." Tony replied and took the frozen gods mouth with a harsh kiss. Loki chuckled against him.

In the end all we can hope for is someone who can love us and cherish us from the inside out with good and the bad, the pretty and the ugly.

Someone that can stick by your side no matter what, through _thick_ and _then_, through hot and _cold._

Someone who will throw away the life they knew to live a new life with you.

In the end you want someone to show you that somewhere out there in the universe you are loved, someone to show you with _one simple touch_.

-The End.

_A/N: Dear friends, I'm sorry to see this come to an end and I do love you all so very much!_

_I hope this ended in a way that makes you happy and gives you what you wanted._

_Thank you for all of your support and I hope if I write more you will follow me again._

_I may or may not make a sequel depending on a few different factors._

_I'm sorry this took me so long to write, I was planning on ending this earlier then my computer broke therefore I haven't been able to write. But I finally got it up here and just in time for Thanksgiving! _

_Please follow me and hopefully you will read whatever else I decide to start writing._

_I love you!_

_DeathTrapDaisy!_


End file.
